The Power of Hope
by Lily Handle
Summary: Dr. Hope Chandler thought it was over, that she'd finally be able to put her kidnapping behind her. But the government has other ideas. The newly formed MPD, Mutant Policing Division has started the mass registration of mutants, with a vengeance.
1. Prologue

The Power of Hope

Prologue

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: You wouldn't believe the trouble I've had with this story. The prologue took me at least a week to write and it's only two pages long. Arg and growl. At least I've got something out, don't ask me how long it will take to get chapter one written, I haven't a clue. Please read and review.

------

"Oh come on, Doc, I know you can hit harder than that," Logan taunted.

"Move these stupid pads, and I'll show you how hard I can hit," Dr. Hope Chandler muttered, tossing her head back to try and get a few strands of sweat soaked hair out of her face. She was practicing how to throw a punch, aiming for two foam pads wrapped on Logan's forearms, and listening to taunts to get her to hit harder. Hope hated this part of the training. On the self-defense part she would push herself, but this attacking part bothered her. She was a pacifist born and bred. Hitting things, especially people, didn't sit well with her, but she did it. She had Logan's voice from a lecture he'd given her earlier running through her head while she swung her left, swung her right and back to left. _"Keep your elbows in, make sure you hit with the flats of you fist, and lead with your shoulders." _The whole time he was talking he would touch her, showing her how to hit and driving Hope mad. She couldn't quite focus very well when he was touching her. If she didn't quite focus Logan would instruct her on the whole thing all over again. He'd smile the whole time too, like he knew the reason why she didn't get it.

"Doc, you're not paying attention," He said, smiling at her.

"I'm calculating the odds that this is going to kill me," Hope snapped back, "Are the kids back from school yet?"

"Two more hours left, Doc. If you'd rather do something else we can go back to throws."

"God, I hate you," Hope snarled. She still had bruises from the last time Logan had tried to teach her throws, by demonstrating them on her first. She had tried her best to use the throws, but almost every time Logan would use the reversal on her and she'd end up on the ground effectively pinned. _"You're movin' to slow, Doc, you gotta know what you're doing before you do it." _He kept telling her, but he seemed to know what she was going to do before she did it. Infuriating. Her sessions with Ororo went better. Usually with Charles watching, she was teaching Hope how to direct and understand her powers. It was a sort of target practice mixed with heavy meditation, which left Hope exhausted, but not sore or bruised. She also had sessions with Hank. He was teaching her acrobatics and gymnastics to improve her dodging and flexibility. Hank's training left her sore, but rarely bruised and she was better at it than this. It was just combat training or maybe Logan teaching her that had Hope a little hesitant about these sessions. The first few sessions had been awkward too. Hope didn't know if that was worse than this. If someone had walked in on those first few training session they would have had to be dumb, deaf and blind to miss the tension. She had thought she'd never survive that tension, now she wondered if she'd survive the training.

"The kids do harder stuff than this with less complaining," Logan said casually, which only made Hope angrier.

"The kids are young and sprightly," Hope muttered, throwing her whole weight into her punches, "And if you make a comment on old age I'll knock you out for at least an hour."

"You've got nothin' on me, Doc, trust me." Hope paused for a second, blinking at Logan, what did he mean? He couldn't be that much older than she was, but Logan didn't give her a chance to ask, "Anyway, you've got your hands wrapped, I've got nothin' to fear." Now Hope entertained the idea of trying to channel her power through her eyes but dismissed it. If she used her power and knocked Logan out when he woke up, he'd make her train harder or longer. Both ideas were distasteful to Hope right now, so she tossed her head again, gritted her teeth and focused.

------

Hope walked into the Infirmary with a towel draped around her neck, dreaming of Advil and ice packs. Her arms, shoulders and hands ached from training, but it wasn't as bad as normal. She was improving, which gave her the hope that one day it wouldn't be so bad. It actually wasn't that bad, Hope told herself, you just think it is while you're training. Hope always had a nasty temper during Logan's sessions caused by a mix of general annoyance that nothing about fighting or self-defense came easily to her, and that linger tension. Hope sighed; the man was a brilliant kisser. Hope downed the Advil, dry, and then sat in a chair. It would probably be best for her to do some stretches, keep her muscles loose and limber, but she instead grabbed a stool propped her feet up and settled in to catch some sleep. A nap would be nice, a little catch up on the sleep she was still missing from the occasional nightmare. Not that she dwelled on those nightmares, she shoved them away as part of the past that didn't matter. Hope closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and instantly felt her body start to relax. Ah, she thought, a few minutes would be nice.

"Pardon me." Hope sighed and sat up, Charles was waiting just inside the Infirmary, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope. Is there something I can do for you Charles?" Hope asked.

"Registration packets came today," Charles held out a manila folder, a very thick manila folder.

"From the government? Already?" Hope got up from the chair and took the file Charles offered.

"Yes, from a new division of the Department of Defense," Charles said while Hope sat back down in her chair, "The Mutant Policing Division."

"So, have you read these over?" Hope asked, scanning the seemingly endless amount of forms.

"Yes, you'll need to print the students' medical records for the last year. They're to be sent in with the registration."

"Are they sending back dog-tags as well?" Hope muttered, tossing the folder onto the counter.

"Medical i.d. cards to be carried at all times."

"So it's started then?"

"Yes it has."

------

Author's Note: Cue ominous music please. Ah there we go, that's better. So, you're probably wondering what this all has to do with the plot line, not much yet, but it will, soon hopefully. Anyway, please read and review.

------


	2. Chapter One

The Power of Hope

Chapter One

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: Arg, brain fired, chapter took forever and I had to beat it out with a hammer, a very big, very heavy hammer. After multiple blows to the writer's block, I finally managed to knock something loose, though I don't know how good it is. I'm going back to the corner of my room and glaring at the computer. Please read and review.

------

"Can you please state your name for the record?"

"Dr. Hope Chandler."

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." She almost couldn't see Stryker thanks to the lights from all the news cameras and flashes from photographers. Almost wasn't good enough though, there was a sickening feeling in the pit of Hope's stomach as she tried to focus on the Department of Defense prosecutor who stepped towards her. Today was her day in court to testify, the day she had dreaded since her summons appear had been delivered to the Institute. She wanted desperately to ring her hands together, but the prosecutor had told her that she wasn't suppose to look nervous. So she had her hands folder together on her lap and tapped a foot instead.

"Dr. Chandler can you tell me how you know the defendant?"

"I first met him when he was claiming to be an FBI agent named Peter Akelm." Who had been silent, brooding and constantly watching her, Hope remembered. Only now she realized how suspicious that should have made her. Too little too late, Hope thought.

"And after you were kidnapped, when did you see the defendant again?"

"I'm not sure on the time, while I was kidnapped I lost track of time." Don't think about it, don't think about it, Hope ordered herself, you're not in that shed anymore.

"Can you please tell the court what happened when you saw the defendant again?"

Hope took a deep breath, "He was yelling."

"For who?" The prosecutor interrupted, catching her off guard.

"Trask, uh, Wilson Trask."

"Please, continue."

"He, um the defendant came into the cabin, he looked surprised to see me." The prosecutor had told her to keep her answers short and to the point, unless he asked her to elaborate. She wasn't suppose to look at the jury either, just direct her answers towards him.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He asked me where Trask was and then said he'd get me out of there," Hope sighed, squeezing her hands together as they trembled. All of it was flashing before Hope's eyes, every damn, terrifying minute of it was coming back. She tried to keep herself calm, forcing herself to take deep breaths instead of the short panicky ones she felt she needed to take.

"Did you tell him where Trask was?"

"Yes, in a shed on the property."

"And that's when he left you alone in the cabin?"

"Yes sir."

"What happened when he came back to the cabin?"

"He picked me up by the front of my shirt, he shook me," Hope closed her eyes and drew in a deep shaky breath, "He then threw me into a table."

"So he attacked you?"

"Yes."

"Would you please take a look at these photos?" The prosecutor reached for a file on the table behind him, then pulled some pictures from it, and handed them to Hope. "Will you please describe the photos to the court?"

"They appear to be pictures of bruises, on the chest, stomach and underneath the chin. They're pictures taken when I was admitted to the hospital," Hope said after briefly glancing at them she placed them face down on the rail in front of her.

The prosecutor picked the pictures up, handed them to the jury then turned back to her, "How did you get those bruises, Doctor?"

"They were from the butt of a shotgun," Hope could feel the hits all over again, and she resisted the urge to rub at where the bruises use to be.

"And who gave you those bruises?"

"The defendant."

"Thank you Doctor." The prosecutor turned towards the defense table, "Your witness." Now Hope really steeled herself. She was definitely afraid of this man because he was not going to use kid gloves on her. The prosecutor had told her as much, still Hope didn't know what to expect and turned wary.

"Dr. Chandler, do you know what was inside that shed you sent my client to?"

"Objection!" The prosecutor jumped to his feet, "Relevance your honor?"

"I want to show my client's state of mind when he allegedly attacked Dr. Chandler."

The judged glanced at Hope once, "Objection overruled. Answer the question please, Doctor."

"Wilson Trask," Hope swallowed hard.

"Was Mr. Trask alive?"

"No." The court started to murmur softly and Hope squeezed her hands tighter together. She did not like the way this was going. S.H.I.E.L.D. said she was not responsible for what had happened to Trask, criminally, but the court of public opinion was not going to be so gentle to her.

"So, when my client went into the shed he found Wilson Trask dead," The defense attorney smiled charmingly at her, "Do you know how he died?"

"Objection!" The prosecutor called again, "The witness is not a forensic pathologist and was not present at the autopsy of the victim. Her answer would be hear-say."

"Sustained," The judge said gruffly, "Ask another question or rephrase."

"All right then. Dr. Chandler, you're a mutant aren't you?"

"Objection! Relevance?"

"It goes to my client's state of mind, judge," The defense attorney smiled charmingly towards the judge.

"Over ruled."

"So, Dr. Chandler, you're a mutant correct?"

"I haven't hidden my mutant status, sir," Hope said in her best haughty tone, glaring at the defense attorney. She didn't see why her mutant status was relevant. Stryker had attacked her; he should be in jail for that whether or not she was a mutant. That was one of the charges against him, Hope's assault and battery along with attempted kidnapping as well as accessory to murder.

"A yes or no, please."

"Yes."

"So, isn't it logical, Dr. Chandler that when my client saw Mr. Trask in the shed he came to the conclusion that you used you power to kill Mr. Trask?"

"Objection! She is not qualified to comment on the defendant's state of mind!" The prosecutor yelled, but it was too late. The court was in an uproar. She held back the fear, kept her eyes on the defense attorney and swore to herself she would not be rattled by this showman.

"Withdrawn," The defense attorney said almost lazily, "Dr. Chandler, have you ever seen this tape before?" Oh God, Hope thought, watching the defense attorney hold up a black VHS cassette. She had seen that tape, after bullying Fury for a week straight she had gotten him to play the tape that had been found in the camera near Trask's body. Film wise, there wasn't much to see, it was the sound that was haunting. How had the defense gotten in? S.H.I.E.L.D. was supposed to have buried that tape somewhere, along with the autopsy report on Trask. How had the defense attorney gotten his hands on it? Hope took one glance at Stryker and knew. He'd seen the tape when he went into the shed, if the defense asked about the tape due to the law S.H.I.E.L.D. would have to turn it over. And now the defense was going to play it for the court.

"Excuse me, Dr. Chandler have you seen this tape?"

"Yes," Hope whispered, looking down at her hands as shame washed over her.

"Well turns out so has my client. If it pleases the court we'd like to enter this tape into evidence as defense 27 and play it for the jury."

"Bailiff, please bring in the television and VCR the defense requested," The judge said. Hope stared at her hands, even though she could feel the eyes of everyone in the courtroom on her. She wished she had accepted Hank's offer to come with her, instead she'd come on her own. What a fool, Hope thought, you knew you weren't strong enough to do this, stupid pride. The television was wheeled in and faced towards the jury.

"Trask had a pension for making videos of you, didn't he Dr. Chandler?"

"Yes."

"This is one of the videos he made, correct Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Let's see what's on this tape, why don't we?" The defense lawyer slid the tape in the VCR and it started. Hope closed her eyes and looked away, but she could do nothing about the sound. She heard Trask, like he was back from the dead, asking about how she was. She heard herself, whimpering and pleading for Trask to go away. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as the sound of Trask crying out in pain and fear mixed with the sound of camera flashes going off. When there was silence again Hope blinked away the remaining tears and faced the defense lawyer.

"The defense is done with this witness."

"Redirect your honor," The prosecutor said, getting slowly to his feet.

"Granted."

"Dr. Chandler, can you tell us your state of mind when you saw the defendant for the first time?"

"I was relieved," Hope paused to clear her throat, "I was happy. I actually hugged him."

"So you didn't give the defendant a viable reason to attack you?"

"No, never."

"Did the defendant give you a reason to defend yourself?"

"He threatened me with a shot gun. He was going to shoot me."

"Thank you, Dr. Chandler."

"You're dismissed," The judge said, handing Hope a tissue.

"Thank you," Hope whispered, getting up from the stand while wiping at her eyes. She walked quickly out of the courtroom, passed the cameras and spectators out into the hall. The news was only allowed to film in the courtroom; out in the hall there were only lawyers, cops and government officials. She kept her eyes downcast as she tried to rush back to the limo waiting for her outside, but someone grabbed her arm.

"Leave me alone," Hope muttered, pushing against her captor.

"You sure about that Doc?" Hope looked up startled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Logan, gaping up at him.

"Testifying, just got through the metal detectors," Logan glared in the direction of the security check point, "Hard time explainin' a metal skeleton to certain people. Think medical card's a fake, government flunkies."

"You didn't mention anything about testifying today," Hope sighed, stepping back from him and hugging herself. All she wanted to do was get away from this courtroom, Stryker and his attorney. She couldn't believe how used she felt, actually it was more like betrayed by the prosecution. Shouldn't they have tried to suppress the tape or whatever it was they did?

"Didn't see you, Doc, you left pretty quickly." True, Hope had avoided everyone that morning, staying in her room until the last possible second then running for her limo. Only Hank had managed to catch her so he could offer to come with her, but she'd refused and ducked into the limo. She didn't even give him a chance to say good-bye.

"I just wanted…," Hope sighed, "If I had known I would have waited for you."

"I bet," Logan looked towards the doors of the courtroom, "I gotta tell that lawyer I'm here, see if I can get out of here before midnight. You all right?"

"Sooner or later I will be," Hope mumbled.

Logan leaned down at kissed her forehead, "See ya after the sharks get through with me." Hope sighed and smiled at him. He did always manage to make her feel better about what had happened in Canada. Surprising how much she liked him now when she wanted to knock some manners into him when she first met him.

"Thank you, Logan," She was about to kiss him in return, but someone cleared their throat from behind her and Hope turned around. Two men, dressed in business suits with copper hexagons pinned to their breast were watching her and Logan with stony faces.

"Dr. Chandler?" The man of the left asked, watching Logan the whole time.

"Yes, but if you're the media, I will not be giving a statement," Hope said a little uneasy.

"Actually Dr. Chandler, we're with the MPD, we'd like you to come with us," The man on the left reached into his jacket pocket, Logan put his arm in front of Hope and pushed her behind him.

"What's this about bub?" He growled, while Hope tried to see around him.

"Sir, please this doesn't involve you," The man on the right said, "We'd just like for Dr. Chandler to come with us."

"Yeah, you said that before. What I'd like to know is why?"

"Dr. Chandler is in violation of the Mutant Powers Restriction Act," The man on the left held out a pair of handcuffs, "She's under arrest."

"Uh huh, what for?"

"The murder of Wilson Trask." And that's when Hope's world stopped. She reached up, using Logan to steady herself as the world rolled around her.

"Wh…what?" She managed, looking at the two men, goggling like a fish.

"Please, Dr. Chandler, just hold out your wrist."

Hope was about to but Logan tucked her back behind him, "Bub, you got a warrant?"

"And you are?"

"Keepin' an eye on the Doc. You got a warrant?"

The man on the left sighed and pulled out a blue piece of legal paper, "This is an arrest warrant signed by a federal judge. Dr Chandler, we'd like you to come with us."

"Okay…okay…" Hope muttered, stepping around Logan, even when he tried to hold her back.

"Doc, this ain't right."

"You have the right to remain silent," Started the man on the right while roughly jerking Hope around to handcuff her.

"Just call my father, tell him to get the lawyer," Hope managed, still partially numb, "Just get my father."

------

Marcus Chandler considered himself a reasonable businessman. He was level headed and a rational thinker, except maybe when it came to his family. He was a little over protective when it came to them, especially his baby girls. Hope and Thea were all grown up now, living on there own, dealing with the world by themselves, but to him, they would always be his baby girls and now one of his baby girls was in jail. All alone with various riff-raff and criminals, it was unacceptable and he wouldn't stand for it.

"Where do they get off believe my baby girl is a murderer?" He thundered through the phone. On the other end was a man Marcus also treated like family, the mysterious Logan. The man had rescued his daughter, twice, but Marcus knew nothing more about him than his name.

"Mr. Chandler, look, I don't know what's goin' on," Logan said, "She told me to call you, and you'd get the lawyers."

"Damn government," Marcus snarled, "Boy, you tell that boss of yours to call me and help settle these people. And how do I get in touch with that Fury fellow? He told me my baby girl wasn't in any sorta trouble."

"I'll get in touch with Fury. We'll sort this out, Mr. Chandler."

"Damn straight we will." With that Marcus hung up the phone. Damn Yankees in Washington were going to regret messing with this good old Southern boy and his family. The Chandler family wasn't going to go down without a fight, a big fight. He burst out of the office, startling his pretty little secretary.

"Annabelle, I'm gonna be out of the office today," Marcus said when the little woman popped up from her desk, "You tell anyone lookin' for me that, unless it's family. You tell them to call me, right away."

"Uh, yes sir. You want me to call the driver for you?"

"No, I'll be drivin' myself, you can makes some calls to get the jet ready for me," Marcus huffed.

"Where will you be goin' sir?"

"New York, and call Matt Murdock, tell 'im I'm comin' and I'm callin' in that favor he owes me."

------

Author's Note: Way before I got sucked into X-men or even X-men Evolution, I was a Daredevil fan. I have had a crush on Matt Murdock since I was thirteen, still do. And since I love my little Murdock, I decided to bring him in. Don't worry, it will mostly be X-men-centric story, and of course I'm going to have some fun when Murdock and Logan square off, because they never seem to get a long for the most part do they?


	3. Chapter Two

The Power of Hope

Chapter Two

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: Oh man this took me forever. I had the writer's block from hell. I think I still have it, maybe, I don't know, but here's the long awaited chapter two. In all it's forced from the writer's block glory. So, anyway, I don't know when chapter three will be out, but just cross your fingers. Please read and review.

------

Hope was sitting in a cell with a large over weight Spanish man who was looking at her like she was a chunk of meat. She had long ago figured out they weren't treating her like a normal prisoner. Once out of the courthouse she'd been turned over to MPD commandos, who had dragged her to an armored van and tossed her inside. She hadn't fought, she hadn't argued, she hadn't done anything threatening but still they found the need to shove her around. The MPD building was still under construction, temporarily they had taken over a wing of the Department of Defense building and that's where they'd dragged Hope to. After being fingerprinted, photographed, they'd shoved her into the cell with this man. Hope stayed close to the cell door, praying she was in the guard's line of sight in case her cellmate went for her. She was pretty sure they'd forgotten about her, three hours she'd been in here, she had been denied her phone call and they hadn't even mentioned a lawyer. She wondered if that was part of the Mutant Restriction Act, ignoring all her civil rights because she was a mutant. Or maybe it was because they thought she was a murderer. Hope leaned her head against the bars, and sighed. How had she gotten to the point where she was being charged with murder? Oh right the giant Sentinel robot that went on a rampage and can't forget a paranoid government, they were part of this too. Lord Hope felt like breaking down again, just as she had been recovering from the kidnapping they shoved it her a face again. The world was getting back into focus for her, she had expected the trial to throw her off, but the arrest had come out of nowhere. She glanced at her cellmate and she sighed again. There was no way to escape the past, was there?

"Dr. Chandler?" A voice called, and Hope was instantly on her feet.

"In here!" She called, banging her fist against the bars, "Last cell!"

"Your lawyer is here," The guard said, flipping through his key ring, "Wonder how he knew to get here? You using those freaky powers of yours?"

"Shut up and open this damn door," Hope snarled, seconds away from clawing out of the cell with her bare hands. Once there was enough room for Hope to slide out, she went through like a greased pig, then plastered herself against the far wall, watching her cellmate the whole time.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," The guard said to the man inside, while closing the door. The man inside made kissy faces towards Hope, and she subtly flipped him off. Her temper was happily going crazy about this whole situation; she excused the childish actions as a weak moment and focused on the guard. The guard returned the keys to his pocket and jingled a pair of handcuffs towards Hope. "Gotta wear them while being transported."

"Oh for god's sake," Hope mumbled, holding out her wrists and letting the guard slap on the cuffs a little too tight. He let her lead, but pushed her along out of the cellblock to a little square room down the hall. "Daddy!" Hope started to rush forward, but the guard jerked her back and pinned her against the wall.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Her father yelled, stepping forward.

"I believe that's my client you're man handling," A smooth voice said, and Hope looked over her shoulder to see who the heck was in the room as well. A man, looking quite sophisticated in a three-piece suit and sunglasses was sitting a dingy table, staring at the opposite wall.

"Just making sure she doesn't hurt anybody," the guard said, easing up on Hope just bit.

"She's my baby girl, she ain't gonna hurt me," Her father growled, "I'd appreciated it very much if you'd let her go."

"And the handcuffs as well," The suit said, vaguely smiling. Hope waited until the guard took the cuffs off then stepped out of the room before slowly walking to her father and hugging him.

"Oh, baby girl, you're all right? You're okay?" He asked, hugging her tight.

"I just want to get out of here, daddy," Hope said, feeling like she was five years old again with a skinned knee. She buried her face into her father's chest, trying to hide in his comforting scent and presence.

"Well that's why I brought Mr. Murdock here," Her father held her at arms length and kissed her cheek before turning her towards the suit. "He's agreed to take your case."

"He has?" Hope asked, staying close to her father's side.

"Don't sound so surprised, Doctor," Mr. Murdock said smiling towards her, "Yours is a land mark case, and your father is a personal friend of mine, I can't think of a good reason not to take the case."

"Oh, thank you, sir," Hope blinked up at her father, "Logan called you?"

"Of course he did," Her father steered her to the chair opposite Mr. Murdock, "I told him to call Mr. Xavier as well as Mr. Fury, but Mr. Murdock said we should come get your right away."

"They, they didn't say anything about bail," Hope glanced between her father and Mr. Murdock, "Did they?"

"You have to be processed first, then when we appear before a judge the issue of bail will be brought up," Mr. Murdock said, "As this is the first time a case about the Mutant Restriction act has come before the court, I can guarantee that the prosecution will try to make sure you're denied bail, but I suggest that you agree to any condition they offer up."

"Anything, I just have to get out of here," Hope said.

"Now, Doctor, I have to tell you that the government is taking this case very seriously."

"How seriously?"

"Seriously enough that they're charging you with first degree murder and the death penalty under the new Mutant Restriction Act."

"Death…penalty?" Hope squeaked as her ears began to ring and the edges of her vision became a little fuzzy.

"Unfortunately, one of the main parts of the act is any mutant whose powers cause the death of a non-mutant is a capitol offence," Mr. Murdock kept talking, but the ringing in Hope's ears was drowning out everything else, the black was also starting to swim in front of Hope's vision. Her mind was circling around one point, death penalty, death penalty. She tried to say something, make a comment but instead her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

------

Logan walked out of the courtroom a little over two and half hours later thinking he should have killed Stryker when he had the chance. The bastard and his lawyer had effectively turned everything around to make it look like Stryker was the victim in all of this. That he didn't have anything to do with kidnapping Hope, and that attacking her was self-defense. Yeah, right, Logan thought, walking away from the courtroom. The lawyer had managed to make him and Hope out to be the bad guys. Once again, yeah right. What the hell was wrong with the government? Hope wasn't a ruthless killer, she couldn't be a bad guy if she tried she just didn't have that in her. Not that the government knew that or cared, all that mattered was that they thought she had it in her. They didn't know about the guilt anyone with half a brain could see around her when she thought about what had happened, or the nightmares she still had. Ruthless killers don't have nightmares; they don't feel guilt about what they did. He fully agreed with Mr. Chandler, where did the government get the idea that Hope was a killer? Logan scanned the halls, looking for the one man who had the answer to that question. And Fury was going to answer, all right, whatever the excuse he gave. He'd called Fury right after Mr. Chandler, and demanded he haul his ass down to the courtroom to meet with him. He found Fury outside, on the steps of the courthouse, smoking a cigar.

"Fury," Logan growled, ready to give the man a reason to wear another eye patch.

"Before you turn me into Fury fillet, I've got something more important to talk about with you," Fury said when he spotted Logan.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Logan asked, flexing his fingers trying to keep his anger in check. Once they were in a less public place he wouldn't have to.

"We need to talk somewhere private," Fury glanced around, but his eyes lingered on the guards. Logan understood, though he wanted his answers now, he nodded in agreement. He followed Fury down the steps and into a waiting limo. Fury signaled the driver and the limo took off. Once they were clear of the court and weaving through traffic, Fury pulled a disk from his pocket.

"I don't know why the MPD is going after Dr. Chandler, but I'm looking," Fury started, holding out a disk to Logan, "I gave recommendations about how to handle the mutant cases S.H.I.EL.D. and specifically said prosecuting her was a bad idea. What happened up in that shed was self-defense plain and simple. I don't like that they're going after her."

"Why do you think they are?" Logan asked, taking the disk from Fury.

"I don't know, but I'd bet my rank it's got to do the Institute."

"The Institute?"

"The MPD wants information about the Institute bad, and what they have from the Sentinel disaster isn't enough."

"Yeah well, they ain't getting any information," Logan growled, "How do we get the Doc out of this?"

"I'm working on it, Logan, I talked with the man in charge of the MPD, but he's not changing his mind about this."

"I'll get him to change it."

"Violence won't help her, no matter how appealing it is," Fury leaned his head back, "Logan, this is one hell of a mess."

"Yeah, a mess you should have made sure never happened," Logan felt the anger coming back, "What the hell happened, Fury? How'd S.H.I.E.L.D. mess up this bad?"

"Stryker, that bastard told the MPD about every damn piece of evidence they're using against Dr. Chandler. We can't deny the evidence when there is an eye witness to it."

"Yeah you can, Fury, you've done it before, what was different this time? Tryin' to make friends in the MPD?"

"You want information about the MPD and it's movements? Because I do, and the only way to get it is to play nice," Fury growled, "Somethin' you'd know nothin' about right Logan?" Before he could reply the phone rang in the limo, and Fury snatched it up. Logan turned to look out the tinted window, acting like he wasn't paying attention to the phone call, but he was listening to the whole thing.

"Dr. Chandler's fainted," A man's voice on the other end of the line said, "She's being transported to the hospital. They're going to delay the arraignment a day, and her room's going to be watched by armed guards."

"All right that gives us more time," Fury said, not bothering to whisper, he knew that Logan was listening, "If something goes wrong, it'll be your rank, solider." Fury hung up the phone and Logan looked back at him with eyebrows raised.

"What are you up to Fury?"

"I think the MPD is filled with morons looking to make it big in politics, they don't care about the law or the people it affects."

"You're rigging the judge for the Doc's trail."

"I'm giving her a fighting chance."

------

"You son of a bitch," Marcus growled when he spotted Fury walking down the hallway towards the room where they had put his baby girl. "You dare to show your face around here!"

"Mr. Chandler, please," Fury started, but Marcus cut him off.

"Oh no, sir, I'm not stopin' 'till I'm good and ready. You know what happened to my baby girl because you and your organization screwed up? They're trying to kill her! They're going to charge her with murder, they're gonna drag her through a trail, bringin' up all that happened to her, and if the jury finds her guilty they're gonna kill her. Now, where the hell was that help you promised me, promised her?"

Fury sighed, "Mr. Chandler, I'm trying to help your daughter, but I can't talk about that here. I came to check on your daughter, and talk with the prosecuting attorney."

"That rat's come and gone," Marcus ran a hand over his mustache and turned back to the glass window through which he could see his baby girl. She was sleeping off some sort of sedative, to keep from breaking into hysterics like she had when she came around after passing out. He'd never seen anything more terrifying then watching Hope's head tip back and her slide from the chair. Taken years off of his life, but she was getting help now, she'd be all right.

"Told me we can't take her home, because she hasn't been in front of a judge," He said, pressing a hand to glass, "Gonna keep her locked up in there all night 'till tomorrow mornin' when she's gonna make her plea. Murdock went with him, they got lawyer things to talk about, then he's gonna start workin' on her defense."

"Is she allowed visitors?" Marcus looked over his shoulder at Logan, who he hadn't noticed before.

"Boy, they ain't lettin' me see her and I'm her father," Marcus sighed, "They've all ready locked her up and thrown away the key."

"Mr. Chandler, I know you want to stay with your daughter, but there's nothing more you can do right now. Go home, you need to be with your family right now," Fury said, "I'm going to talk with the attorney, I'm going to talk with the people in charge of the MPD and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. You have my word."

Marcus shook his head, "I don't want words, Mr. Fury, I want my baby girl back."

------

"Death penalty?" Logan growled softly to Fury, watching Marcus Chandler watching Hope.

"Part of the Restriction Act says that a mutant kills a human with their powers, they're eligible for the death penalty. The MPD brass decide to use that part of the act, which is why I don't like this whole situation," Fury glanced at his watch "I've got to see about getting a meeting with the people in charge of her case, I'm gonna pull a few strings and make sure she can get visitors when she wakes up as soon as possible, but I want you to keep an eye on the Doctor and Mr. Chandler."

"You got a reason for orderin' me around?" Logan asked.

"You're going to hang around anyway," Fury put a brotherly hand on his shoulder, "Call Charles, I want to see if I can get him into the meeting. I want to know what these bastards are thinking besides the lies."

"Yeah, right away." Logan waited until Fury walked out of the hospital before taking a step to stand behind Marcus. "You saw it?"

"Slid from her chair like putty," Marcus sighed, "White like a ghost, and shaking like a leaf."

"It's been hard for her lately, but she's tough, she'll get through it."

"My baby girl's always been tough boy," Logan tried not to wince at the "boy" comment, he was trying to get use to the nick-name, "She was a scrapper as a kid, would scrape her knees then run off like nothin' ever happened to her. Lately though, it's been harder for her to bounce back."

"She's done fine in her training," Logan smiled, she did just fine in training. Looked good in the training uniforms too, not that he'd mention that to her father, that wouldn't go over well. "Have you called her mother?"

Marcus shook his head, "Mary's in Paris for a close friend's wedding, when she calls tonight I'll tell her."

"Any other family?" Logan wasn't quite sure how big the Chandler clan was, outside the parents, brother and sister, there could have been thousands of Chandlers.

"Thea's running the company while I'm here, told her and she's gonna come down soon, can't tell Michael 'cause he'll over react. Always had a temper that one, gets it from his father."

"Don't worry, Fury can handle a little heat."

"I figured that man could take it," Marcus looked over his shoulder at Logan, "How well do you know him, boy?"

"He'll do everything he can to help your daughter, sir," Logan reassured him, "Fury doesn't like it when someone doesn't listen to his orders."

"You get in any trouble for what happened up there?"

"None yet, but I think the MPD's afraid of me," Logan thought about the disk in his pocket, and the call he needed to make to Charles, "Mr. Chandler, I've got to call the Institute and update Charles, if she wakes up, come get me."

"Sure thing boy." Logan strode off to the bay of pay phones, and quickly got on the line with Charles.

"If Fury can manage it, I'll go to the meeting," He said after Logan had explained the situation, "I also want to know what is going on here. Are you sure Fury doesn't know why the MPD would want information about the Institute?"

"He was tellin' the truth about that, though I think the half-pint can find somethin' if you let her take a crack at their computers and this disk I got."

"We need to work with Fury, and Dr. Chandler's lawyer. I will look into getting a meeting between us, in the mean time, we'll try and keep this quiet, I don't think telling the others would be the best thing."

"I'm gonna stay here," Logan glanced back towards the room where Hope was lying, "Just until she wakes up."

"Stay as long as you need, Logan, I understand."

"At least someone does."

------

Author's Note: All right all you law buffs, if I make a mistake in this story, it's because all I know about law comes from Law and Order and a few law classes I took in high school. So, forgive the little slips. Oh and John Munch is god.

------


	4. Chapter Three

The Power of Hope

Chapter Three

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: One day, I'll wake up one morning and the writer's block I have will be gone. I'll write up a storm and have spectacular chapter after spectacular chapter out faster than you can shake a stick at. One day seems like a long time considering its over a month since I last updated. Anywho, please enjoy this update, I will try to get the next chapter out quicker. Please read and review.

------

Irony was a very mysterious figure, he thought watching Matt Murdock enter his office. Never had the saying the blind leading the blind been more appropriate for a situation. Murdock may have been a fantastic defense lawyer but even his skill wouldn't get the Doctor out of his carefully laid trap. He rose from his seat, "Ah, Mr. Murdock, I didn't expect to see you until after your client had been arraigned."

"I met up with your second chair at the hospital," Murdock explained, sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk, "I thought it would be best if I talked with you right away."

He nodded, though Murdock couldn't see the gesture and sat back down, "I see. Well then, we'll speak off the record, since your client isn't present."

"McKenna, I know you're not a vindictive man," Murdock started, leaving him to chuckle inwardly. If only you knew, he thought, if only. And that was what he had over them all, anonymity. Murdock, Fury, even Charles Xavier didn't fully know who he was, and what he had planned for them all.

"From what happened to Dr. Chandler today, you can see that she's clearly not responsible," Murdock continued, "Trask death is a tragic,"

"You can argue your case to the jury," he said, cutting Murdock off, "Not to me."

Murdock frowned, "McKenna, you're going against S.H.I.E.L.D. recommendations, all the evidence and the advice of your colleagues, why? For what I've heard, this isn't like you."

"It's the law," He turned his tone hard and cold, "Dr. Chandler recklessly endangered everyone she was around by not learning to control her powers as soon as she knew of them. When she lost control, she broke the Mutant Restriction Act, caused the death of a defenseless man, and that makes her responsible. Thank you for stopping by, Mr. Murdock, I can't wait to argue this again in court."

Murdock ignored his dismissal and leaned forward, as if he could see right into his thoughts and find the plans he had buried there, "I know you're up to something McKenna, and I'm going to find out what it is." He only smiled as he watched Murdock leave his office. He didn't count on Murdock being a problem, the man played everything by the book. Then again, he hadn't counted on his last problem.

He picked up the phone and dialed Meredith, "Alert Holtzhour, I want someone to watch Matt Murdock."

------

Fury paced outside the head of the MPD's office. Lieutenant Mathias Holtzhour was a man of little conscious, he followed the law when it suited him and when it didn't he bent it so it did. He had been ruthless out in the field, and he believed in the supreme power of the government. Anyone who questioned that power should be held accountable as a traitor to America. Fury had been as mad as hell when he heard that Holtzhour was the one being put in charge of the MPD. Giving him that much power when he was obviously biased against mutants gave Fury a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. His suspicions of Holtzhour had been confirmed when he caught wind of Dr. Chandler's case being brought to trail. He gritted his teeth, the politics of this were biting him in the ass. He'd never thought the case would ever see the light of a courtroom, not after all the time he'd personally invested in burying the evidence. Fury stopped pacing as the door to Holtzhour's office opened. A tall woman gilded out, nodding towards him before she slipped out of the room. He was left with the vague sensation that he'd seen the woman somewhere before, but before he could place her Holtzhour distracted him.

"What can I do for you Colonel?" He asked, looking relaxed and aloof, "I thought the MPD was off of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s leash."

"Everyone is on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s leash, Lieutenant. Let's talk." Without waiting for an invitation Fury stepped past Holtzhour and into his office.

"You've already heard about what happened to Dr. Chandler," Fury said once Holtzhour shut the door.

"Yes, I did have to hand pick the guards to watch her," Holtzhour stepped around him and slid into his desk.

"Then you know Matt Murdock is her lawyer, her father and Charles Xavier are backing the defense and I will personally testify that Dr. Chandler is not responsible for her actions," Fury snarled, trying to get Holtzhour to listen to him this time, "This case isn't the one the MPD should try and make its name off of."

"Actually Colonel sir, it is. A highly respected mutant researcher who preached that mutants and humans could live together in peace and they end up killing a human with their powers," Holtzhour chuckled, "Couldn't have a batter case if I planned it myself."

Fury glared, "Watch it Lieutenant, I've been keeping out of the MPD's business so far, but you push me and I'll take every case S.H.I.E.L.D. turned over to you back."

"She broke the law, Colonel, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"As soon as a jury hears about what she went through they'll set her free," Fury tried to reign in his frustrated anger, "I can't force you to drop the case, but I'm deadly serious when I say I'll take those cases back."

"How's that, Colonel? Going to use those connections and favors?" Holtzhour hissed, clenching his fist.

"At the time of those cases it was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s responsibility to investigate and prosecute them, since the cases were before the Mutant Restriction act and the MPD they still fall under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s jurisdiction. I'll get a judge to make you turn them over."

"You wouldn't," Holtzhour glared.

"Try me, Lieutenant," Fury grinned, thinking he'd finally gotten through to the stubborn old bastard.

"I'm going to have to, sir, because this case deserves to see what a court says," Holtzhour got to his feet, "If you're done threatening me, sir, I'd like it if you'd leave me to my work."

Fury rose as well, drawing up to his full height so he was nose to nose with Holtzhour, "You think you're good at playing political games, Holtzhour, you're not. I've been doing this for a very long time, and I'm not about to be beaten by an amateur like you." With that Fury turned on his heel and walked out. As he walked towards the front entrance he drew out his cell phone and dialed the Institute.

"Charles, I'd like to have a meeting with you, the Chandler family and your instructors," Fury said when the man answered.

"And Mr. Murdock as well?" Charles said, not surprised at the call.

"Yeah, why not, might as well keep the suit informed. You get in touch with Logan, he should still be at the hospital with Mr. Chandler, I'll find the lawyer."

------

"Papa!" Logan heard someone call as he walked back towards Marcus Chandler. He watched as two nurses ducked out of the way and Thea Chandler rushed through the space they created. He remembered her from the hospital in Canada where Hope had recovered after being kidnapped. She was the exact opposite of Hope, short hair, gray eyes and generally more energetic. Thea Chandler always seemed to be in motion while Hope was sedate and Logan stopped thinking about Hope. He watched Marcus get up from the bench when he spotted his other daughter and opened his arms for a hug. Thea threw herself into the hug, and Logan stayed out of the way while they quickly exchanged some whispered words and Thea rushed to the window through which she could see Hope. Thea placed a hand against the window, "I have to see her," She said suddenly, turning around to face her father.

"No one's allowed to see her," Marcus said, looking towards the guards only a short distance away, "The MPD won't allow it."

"The MPD?" Thea shook her head, "Why won't they let us see her?"

"They say she's dangerous. When," Her father stepped back to the bench and sat down heavily, "I told you she's under arrest, no one but her lawyer is allowed to see her."

"Papa, that's foolish, we're her family." Thea turned towards the guards, and Logan could tell she was going to do something very foolish, so he stepped forward.

"Miss. Chandler," Thea whirled around, at the sound of his voice, looking surprised to see him.

"Oh, Thea, you remember Mr. Logan don't you? He was with Hope when she was arrested," Marcus said quickly, as if he'd forgotten that Logan was still at the hospital with him. After he'd finished his phone call with Charles, he'd gone to get something from the vending machines for Marcus and himself, but he still hadn't been gone that long

"Yes," Thea smiled politely turning away from the guards, "I assume you're here with Mr. Xavier?"

Logan shook his head, "Charles is still in Bayville. I came here with Colonel Fury." He watched Thea frowned, obviously she wasn't thinking warm and fuzzy thoughts about Fury.

"Is the Colonel here?" She asked, deceptively polite, but Logan wasn't fooled.

"He left, Thea," Marcus said, "Come, sit beside me, it's going to be a very long wait." Thea looked between her father and Logan and then sat down next to her father.

"They didn't have any diet," Logan said, handing over a lemonade can and one of the sandwiches to Marcus.

"Thank you." He took the sandwich and can, but just set them down next to him.

"Papa, you should eat, you know what the doctor said about…" Thea scolded, then looked down at her folded hands. Something passed silently between father and daughter leaving Logan wondering about what the importance of this doctor was. He wanted word about what was going on outside the sterile walls of the hospital, but he knew Fury and the defense lawyer needed time. The funny thing was there was a scent floating around in the hallway he recognized, back from his days with S.H.I.E.L.D. It belonged to a man who called himself Daredevil, guy who ran around New York busting criminals and solving crimes. He remembered the guy being an idealist, kept him from killing a few Japanese cartel boys. What he couldn't figure out was why that scent would be hanging around the hallways of a Washington Hospital. Suddenly Marcus cell phone went off and both Thea and Marcus jumped. Logan watched his hands shake as he pulled out the phone and answered. He would need therapy, counseling of some sort, Logan thought, then he glanced towards the window. A lot of people were going to need counseling of some sorts after this.

"Hello?" Logan turned his attention back to Marcus and the phone.

"Marcus?" It was Mary Chandler's voice, so Logan stepped back, giving the family privacy.

"_Logan,"_ Charles's voice echoed into his head.

"_Yeah Chuck?"_

"_The Colonel has called for a meeting, at the Institute. Can you please bring Mr. Chandler here?" _Logan frowned, a meeting called by Fury always meant good news, _"I understand your suspicions, Logan, and your reluctance to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. again, but this.."_

"_I know, got to suck it up. Look, I'll try and get Mr. Chandler to come with, but I don't think he'll leave her."_

"_If not, I'm sure the Colonel will talk with Mr. Chandler at another time."_

"_Call you back when I'm in the air, Chuck."_ Logan waited for Marcus to finish his phone call, then caught his attention, "Mr. Chandler, I know you'd rather stay here, but Colonel Fury wants to talk with all parties involved at the Institute." Though they were old lines every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had drilled into their head before they got out of training, they didn't exactly roll well off of Logan's tongue.

"You mean leave?" Thea looked between him and her father, "We can't leave Hope by herself here, what if she wakes up?"

"Baby doll, you stay here, I'll got with Mr. Logan. You can watch out for Hope."

Thea glanced towards the guards, "Sure thing, Papa, I'll stay."

"All right, thank you, Thea. Let me make a few calls," Marcus got to his feet, the cell phone already in his hands and moved off to the side.

"They'll arrest you too," Logan whispered to Thea, who was still eyeing the guards as if she was sizing them up, "You're not going to help her in jail."

Thea glanced at him, "You worry about my Papa, I'll worry about what happens here."

"Mr. Logan? Are you ready to leave? I've gotten a limo to take us to the airport, the jet is waiting," Marcus asked, looking between Logan and Thea.

"We'll take the Institute's jet, Mr. Chandler, it'll be faster."

------

Charles glanced around his office, seeing grim resignation and determination on the faces of everyone present. Hope's lawyer, Mr. Murdock was sitting by Marcus Chandler, where he'd taken over the roll of family watchdog. Logan was standing slightly behind where Mr. Murdock and Mr. Chandler sat, another watchdog, thought he was trying not to look it. Hank and Ororo were busy digesting the news of Hope's arrest and the charges against her, neither had said a word yet. Fury was standing right besides Charles, leading the meeting with military efficiency.

"As you can see," Charles said, breaking into the depressive silence, "Dr. Chandler is in a dire situation. I know Mr. Murdock will do everything he can legally to keep her out of jail, but we must see what we can turn up on our own."

"We'll be claiming self defense for the trial," Murdock said smoothly, "I will be calling on many of you to take the stand for the defense."

"I'm getting someone undercover to infiltrate the MPD, if I can't get a judge to turn the case back over to S.H.I.E.L.D. but there's no chance I can get Charles into a meeting with Holtzhour. I didn't ask, but it's possible he already knows about Mr. Xavier's powers and won't get close to him if he's planning anything."

"Can you get it so I can visit her?" Marcus asked.

"I can try, whether the guards to her room work for the MPD or not, the name Fury opens a lot of doors."

"What do you need the Institute to do, Colonel?" Hank asked, speaking for the first time.

"Dig," Fury looked down and caught Charles's eye, "I know you've got the tech to get into the MPD computers, so start looking there. Just don't get caught."

"And if they are? Will it be bad for my baby girl's case? I don't want you doin' anythin' that could hurt her case."

"It won't be any danger to your daughter's case," Murdock reassured him, "Of course I may find myself representing the Institute in legal matters if they are caught."

Charles chuckled, "Mr. Murdock, if the Colonel has faith that we won't be caught, you can have faith as well."

"And the students, Charles?" Ororo said, "Do we tell them about this?"

"If they don't hear about it from us, they'll see it on the news," Logan said, "By tomorrow it'll be all over the papers and tv."

"I will see about getting the jury sequestered for the duration of the trail, the press can be a bad influence on them," Murdock glanced at Fury, "Do you know the judge being assigned to this case?"

"Workin' on it," Fury replied with a shrug, "When I know I'll stop by your office."

"If…if she's denied bail, where will they put her?" Charles clearly heard the fear in Marcus's question, and felt for the man.

"Currently the only facility that can hold mutants is a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison in New Mexico, a couple thousand miles from Las Vegas. Because of the Restriction act, we've had to turn the prison over to the MPD, but the guards are still S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. If she ends up there, I'll have someone keep an eye on her for you."

"Thank you, Colonel." Marcus looked relived, and Charles wondered if he should send either Hank or Logan to Las Vegas if Hope was indeed placed in jail.

"When is Dr. Chandler being arraigned, Mr. Murdock?" Charles asked. If he could get inside the courtroom during Hope's arraignment, he could easily sway the judge into giver her bail.

"Tomorrow, one o'clock, she'll go immediately to the court from the hospital," Murdock answered, "I would normally ask that you appear in court, as a show of support, but this is new ground. I don't know if a mutant presence will help or hinder our case. No offense, Mr. Xavier."

"I understand Mr. Murdock," Charles looked up at Fury, "What security measures are being taken for this? There are still some followers of Trask out there; they make take this opportunity to get revenge."

"I'll get someone from special forces to do guard detail for Dr. Chandler," Fury glanced towards Logan, "There's a guy I know out in East Germany that could be talked into the assignment." Logan nodded, and Charles frowned.

"If there is nothing more we need to discuss of urgent importance, I must go back to preparing for tomorrow's arraignment," Murdock said, getting to his feet, "Colonel, I'll tell my secretary to expect you."

"I'll show you out," Logan said suddenly, "Then I'll give Mr. Chandler a lift back to Washington, Chuck."

"No need, I remember where the door is," Murdock smiled.

"I insist," Logan growled.

Charles scowled, _"Logan, what is it?"_

"_I know this guy, if he is who I think he is, he's not a lawyer. Scents don't lie and they don't change either."_ Charles watched Murdock carefully as he left the office, with Logan trailing behind him, wondering what part of Logan's past the lawyer came from.

"Would you like to stay and explain the situation to the students, Colonel?" Charles said, trusting Logan to handle the situation.

"Yeah, let's get it over with," Fury said, with the same tone as a man about to be faced with a firing squad.

"Mr. Chandler, if you would please wait here for Logan to return," Charles said, smiling politely at the man, "I'm sure he'll be back shortly."

"It's not a problem, Mr. Xavier, I'll call Thea and tell her I'll be back shortly."

------

"Is there a reason you insisted on seeing me out, Mr. Logan? It's not like I can share what I saw here with the public," Murdock snapped once the door to Charles's office was closed. Logan snorted, yeah, there was one hell of a reason for him insisting.

"Yeah, bub, last time we met you were in red tights callin' yourself Daredevil. Whatcha doing in a suit, callin' yourself a lawyer?" He remembered the mission where he'd run into Daredevil. He'd been trying to infiltrate a Japanese drug cartel and bumped into the red wearing vigilantly. He remembered he didn't like the guy.

"We've met before? I think I would have remembered you, Mr. Logan."

"I was callin' myself Wolverine, ring a bell?" Murdock stumbled and Logan chuckled, "Yeah, thought so."

"Well, this is an interesting development. Since we've exchanged secret identities now, care to tell me what you followed me out here for?"

"Look, I ain't got a problem if you want to run around in red tights on your own time…"

"How kind of you," Murdock drawled sarcastically.

"But if it takes time away from the Doc's case," Logan drew his claws, watching Murdock's face tighten with recognition of the sound.

"I get your point, Mr. Logan, and don't worry. Dr. Chandler's case is my first priority. What priority is she to you, Mr. Logan?"

"Because you're the Doc's lawyer, I'll over look that," Logan muttered, "Think you can make it the rest of the way without me, suit?" Murdock chuckled, and left Logan standing by himself in the hall. He didn't like the guy, but Logan's instincts were telling him that he was going to do everything he could to help Hope. Logan turned around and went back to the office. It was empty except for Marcus, standing by one of the windows, looking outside a look of deep worry on his face.

"Mr. Chandler," Logan said, trying not to startle the man, "We can go if you want."

"All right, thank you Mr. Logan. I've heard from Thea that I'll be able to see Hope when I get back," Marcus smiled at him, "Looks like things are finally going our way." Logan wanted to point out that this was far from over, but didn't have the heart to take away what little hope the man had.

Instead he smiled, "Nice to hear. I'll get you back as quickly as possible then."

------

Logan stayed out in the hall while Marcus went into Hope's room, family were the only ones inside the room, but he stayed just to the side of the window to watch. Hope was still out cold, probably the IV dripping fluids into her arm had some sedatives in it to keep her controlled. He curled his hands into fist, fighting the anger back. He wanted to stay, but needed to start doing something to help.

"I'll be back, Doc," he said softly, "I'll be back."

------

The world was fuzzy, but Hope could hear her father's voice, and her sister's. They were the only things that she had to orient herself with for a very long time. When they left, Hope was left trying to figure out where she was and what was going on. She knew she was being cycled drugs of some sorts, but no nurse had been in. It had to come from the IV in her arm, but she couldn't pull it out, her wrists were tied to the bed. She wanted the drugs to stop, but couldn't call for help. She curled her hands into fist, trying to dig past the drugs and into her powers, maybe they could help her. She hissed through her teeth when there was a pain in her arm. Someone was pulling out the needle to the IV, she realized. Was it her power closing the hole and forcing the needle out? Or was there some silent nurse pulling it free? Hope heard the needle drop to the floor, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Without the constant flow to her, given a few hours the drug would work its way out of her system. Why is it everyone tries to control me with drugs? She wondered, though maybe this time drugs were a good idea. She knew the reason she was hospitalized, she'd woken up hysterical with fear. Why the death penalty? Why her of all the mutants in the world? Why couldn't they go after Magneto, or Sabretooth? Hope felt tears welling behind her eyes. All ready she was falling into self pitting, what a wonderful step in the wrong direction. At least she knew she wasn't guilty of murder, what had happened in that shed was self defense. It was a comforting fact, one she held onto with a desperately tight grip. It took the drug a very long time to work through her system, Hope would guess four hours, and once it was finally gone, she didn't like what she saw. Magneto was hovering at the foot of her, watching her.

"Hello Dr. Chandler."

"What do you want?" Hope asked, unable to push herself into a sitting position because her feet were tied as well. She felt she was a distinct disadvantage being tied this way, and in a room by herself, there was no one to call for help.

"Just to talk," Magneto moved to the side of Hope's bed, still lording over her. "When I heard about your situation I thought I should come to see you."

"How touching, you bring me flowers?" Hope snapped, trying not to act afraid. _Never let them see you don't know what you're doing, never let them see you're afraid._ Logan had told her the first day of training, and now Hope was trying to put that advice into practice.

Magneto chuckled, "Good to see you still have a fighting spirit, Doctor. I was afraid you might have let them break you."

"Them?"

"The MPD, the humans," Magneto sighed like it should have been an obvious thing.

"I don't want to hear another "mutants are the wave of the future" speech, Magneto."

"Mutants will be the future, Dr. Chandler, but what's coming first is a war. Do you think that you will be the last mutant the MPD will prosecute unfairly? After a while mutants will realize that the MPD is only looking to imprison them, and they'll begin to fight back. Look what they've done to you, Doctor. Tied you down, charged you with murder and they look to kill you. Why? Because you are a mutant. If we do not stop the humans, others will suffer just like you. Do you want to be the first causality in this war, or the first hero?"

Hope looked away, part of her rallied to fight back. For one blinding second all she wanted was revenge, against the MPD, against Stryker, against everyone and anyone, but, "You might be right Magneto. I very well could be the first causality, but morally, you are wrong and that's where it counts."

"My offer will always stand Doctor." The window behind Magneto slid open, "When you need me, I will come." Hope watched him slip out the window that looked out over the city and leave her alone, again. She almost called him back, just so she wouldn't be alone, but when a shadow fell across her bed and she looked to see Logan standing in the window that looked into the hallway, she knew she had made the right choice.

"_Told you I'd be back."_ He mouthed to her.

"_You always come back."_ She mouthed back, _"Thank you."_

------

Author's Note: Look! Fluff, I love fluff! Anywho, please read and review while I work on murdering my writer's block.

------


	5. Chapter Four

The Power of Hope

Chapter Four

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: Well, sad to say I still have writer's block, actually it's more like writer's jam. I can write certain scenes for this story, such as the ending or certain scenes for this chapter, but making it a congruent whole is driving me nuts. Anywho, please read and review.

-----

Thea Chandler was equal parts grateful for Mr. Logan and suspicious of him. She knew there was something going on between him and Hope, there was no way she couldn't noticed. It was easier to tell with Hope though, who couldn't hide her emotions worth a damn, especially from her sister. Then there was that moment in the Canadian hospital where Thea had seen Logan simply standing by Hope's bedside, holding her hand. It had been startling to see such gentleness in a man she considered only half tamed. Now though, with Hope in so much trouble, she had to make sure whatever was going on between the two of them wouldn't hurt Hope in any way. It was going to take some carefully prying, only first she was going to make sure Hope was okay this morning. She had been forced to get a room in a near by motel when the night staff had chased her out of the hospital. She hadn't slept well, she had been too worried to get anything but a few hours. As soon as the sun had risen she was off for the hospital again where she had come upon another interesting sight. Logan once again looking gentle was standing at the window, looking in at Hope, which was why Thea was thinking devious thoughts of matchmaking and sisterly harassment.

"Good morning Mr. Logan," Thea said, watching the man close himself off again.

"Mornin', your sister is awake." He stepped to the side to giver her room to look in. Instantly she had her face pressed to the glass, waving when Hope caught her eye.

"I'll be in, in a minute," She yelled through the glass, then without a second thought to Logan, dove for the door, pushed through the weary looking guards and rushed to hug her sister, "How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Do you need to use the bathroom? Should I get one of the nurses?" Thea babbled as relief rushed through her.

"Thea," Hope tried to jump in, but when Thea got going, she kept going.

"I know you've been tied down all this time, but me and Papa, we were here earlier, but Papa had to get Mama from the airport. You remember she was in Paris, for the Dêfou's wedding? Well she's on her way back..."

"Thea..."

"But he'll be back soon, and then he can tell you all about a meeting he had with Colonel Fury, and Mr. Xavier and..."

"Thea!" Hope shouted, finally cutting her off, "I'm sure Papa will fill me in when he gets back, but please, can you see about getting these restraints undone?"

"Sure, sure," Thea nodded rapidly, then hugged Hope again, "I'm sorry, you know how I get when I'm nervous."

Hope leaned her head against Thea's shoulder, "I know."

"I'll try and hurry. Be right back," She patted Hope's hand before hurrying off, heading for the nurses station at the end of the hall. "Excuse me," She said to a blonde haired nurse, "Can someone undo the restraints on my sister? Hope Chandler?"

The nurse didn't even glance up at her, "Only the patient's doctor can place an order for restraints to be removed. Morning rounds are in two hours."

Thea pursed her lips, "Are you sure you can't make an exception? She's been tied down since yesterday."

"No exceptions."

"Please?" Now the nurse glanced up, a look of stead fast no on her face, "All right then, thank you." She walked back to her sisters room, an other option popping into her head.

"Sorry sis," She said, leaning down as if she was going to kiss Hope's cheek, "I'm going to untie these myself, just hang tight."

"Thea, no, if you get caught," Hope warned, trying to pull her wrist away.

"Pshaw, I never get caught."

-----

Logan mentally groaned when he caught Hope's sister untying the restraints. Best he could guess was the guards wouldn't notice, but the morning nurse would, she was watching Thea with a frown. He walked to the window and tapped on the glass. Both women froze for a second, then he heard Hope give a laughing groan. In a few seconds Thea was out in the hall, standing next to him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her a little farther away from the guards.

"What?" She snapped, jerking her arm from his hold.

"At least close the blinds."

"What?"

Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "The blinds on the window here, close them so you have more time," He ignored her suspicious glare, "You're welcome." She opened her mouth to speak, but his cell phone going off interrupted her.

"Logan," He answered, stepping away from Thea.

"I'm at the Hoover building with North, let's talk," Fury said.

"I stopped taking orders from you a long time ago, Fury."

"Yeah, but you're still showing up."

"Give me ten," He growled, then hung up and turned back to Thea, who had been listening, "I've got a meeting, I'll catch up with her again, as soon as possible."

"But..." Thea sighed, "All right then." Logan started for the door, "Have a good time, don't worry about her, she doesn't give a rat's ass if you're there or not." Was the last thing he heard from Thea and the rattle of the blinds.

Fury met him at the door, making it easier to get through the metal detectors and all the levels of security, "He got it pretty early this morning," Fury said while they walked down towards the private cafeteria of the building, "I've briefed him on the basics, but thought you'd want to add a final note to the conversation."

"When is he going to start?" Logan asked, scanning the area as soon as they stepped into the sedate atmosphere of the cafeteria. The man in question was sitting near a corner window, looking out at the city. Hadn't changed, Logan thought, studying the man.

"Going with me to the hospital once we're done here." The approached the table, the man noticed long before they made it, and smiled when he saw Logan.

"Good to see you don't change, comrade," Maverick said while Logan took a seat at the table.

"Thinking the same thing about you," Logan answered, "I generally don't. How were things in Berlin?"

"So-so, I thought a trip state side would clear my head, and guard detail seemed like a perfect reason to stop by." Maverick held out a hand, and Logan took it in a tight grip. The closet thing Logan had ever had to a brother, David North, a.k.a. Maverick had seen him through some tough spots. They'd gone on suicide missions together as part of the CIA's Weapon X project, along with Creed. While the project had been disbanded, Maverick had chosen to stay in the military, working with the U.S. and Germany. Logan hadn't seen him in years, but he was always aware of his movements, just as he was sure Maverick knew of his. He was the only person Logan would trust watching out for Hope.

"It won't be an easy detail, solider," Fury said, "You'll be watching out for anti-mutant advocates with a revenge motive, but I want you plain clothes, you're our secrete weapon."

"Yes sir."

"Right now some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best lawyers are before a judge, working on taking jurisdiction from the MPD. If we get it, you're going back to Berlin. If we don't, Logan and I will be doing some digging, but I want your ears open for anything you might hear coming out of the C.I.A."

"I'm going back to Bayville for a bit," Logan jumped in, "I started some searches last night, but I'll pass what I have on to Kitty, who'll use that to start hacking. I'm going to do some footwork." He'd start by talking with Stryker.

"If bail is granted, Murdock plans on taking Dr. Chandler to New York where they'll start working on the defense. If she'd incarcerated, I'll put in partial isolation. Mutants in the prison are unable to use their powers, she'll be in real danger in the general population," Fury continued, "I want you to follow her to Vegas, solider, someone will follow her and try for her even if she is in prison."

"Yes sir," Maverick looked between Logan and Fury, "There are a lot of "ifs" in this situation. I can see why you would like me involved."

"When any of us gets anything important we'll meet at the Institute," Fury glanced at Logan out of the corner of his eye, "Military technology seems to malfunction there." Logan tip one corner of his mouth up in a smile, "You see Dr. Chandler this morning?"

"Yeah, awake and alert." Being harassed by family, but awake, he thought.

"So, tell me about her," Maverick leaned forward, putting on elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, "I want all the latest gossip."

Logan shot him a glare, "Think you're funny, huh Ricko?"

"Boys, wait until after we've figure this out to kick the crap out of each other. Solider, let's go." Fury rose from the table, "Don't do anything stupid."

-----

Hope sat with her legs cross on the hospital bed, a paper spread out over her lap. So far, her case had made the front page of the New York Times, Washington Post, L.A. Times and the Chicago Tribune. Thea hadn't been able to get any other newspapers, but Hope would bet she was on the front page of those too.

"Well, at least my stocks are doing well," Hope muttered, tossing the paper away from her. "I'm sorry for the bad publicity, Papa."

"Don't you worry about it," He father scolded. He had arrived with her mother a few hours ago, and after a very lengthy explanation of what Hope had missed while she was out, they'd settled around the room to wait. Hope was very bad at waiting.

"And anyway, there's no such thing as bad publicity," Thea reminded her, and Hope rolled her eyes.

"Thea, don't say such things," Her mother scolded, in the same tone as her father.

"Mama, I'm just..." Thea trailed off her eyes narrowing on the door. Hope turned to see what had gotten that murderous glint in her sister's eyes, "Well, look who's here." Fury stood talking with the guards outside the door, behind him a towering muscle bound man dressed in a sweater and jeans.

"Now, Thea, be nice," Her father warned, "Colonel Fury's doin' what he can to make up for everythin'."

"I'll be nice, you'll see," Thea muttered and Hope shot her a glare.

"You're no better than Michael at times," She whispered to her sister.

"Just you wait, he'll have heard about this by now, and he's gonna come chargin' in to rescue you," Her sister shot back, "Then we'll see who's better."

"Girls, this ain't the time to be fightin' with each other," Their mother cut in, but Hope was grateful she could still have family fights. At least part of her life was still normal and familiar.

"Dr. Chandler," Fury said when he stepped into the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Fury," Hope said smiling, "Sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Trouble's what I live for, Doctor," He said with a shrug, "Now, I'd like to introduce Lieutenant Colonel David North. He's been assigned to stand guard over you for the duration of the trail."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Hope turned, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed, and offered her hand to the large muscled man, "Call me Hope or Doc."

"Maverick." He took her hand and instead of shaking it like Hope expected he leaned down and kissed it. "Don't worry ma'am, I'll take care of you."

Hope found herself blushing, and heard Thea snort, "Well, thank you, Maverick."

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me," He saluted Fury before walking back out and standing out like a sore thumb outside her door.

Fury glanced at his watch, "Right about now the lawyers should be getting out of court, I'll go see if we got jurisdiction. You just hang tight Doctor."

"Thank you, again, Colonel," Hope called after him.

"I wonder what this Maverick's credentials are," Her father said, watching the man through the window.

"If Fury hand picked him, I think they must be pretty extensive, and very good," Hope reassured him. She knew her family's faith in Fury was wavering from this, but she still trusted him. He'd come through for the X-men, he would come through for her. The students, Hope realized with a start. How were they going to handle this? Would they be the MPD's next targets? Where they so determined to police all mutants that they would go after kids? She mentally sighed, there wasn't a limit to these people's methods, so yes they would. She picked up the paper she had discarded, maybe Garfield would take her mind off her troubles.

------

Kitty closed her locker with a sigh, she wished she knew what was going on in Washington. Like the other students at the Institute they had been shocked to hear that the new Mutant Policing Division had arrested and charged with murder. Kitty couldn't believe anyone could think Dr. Hope had murdered anyone she was just too nice. The students had tried to convince the Professor to let them go to Washington to show support for Dr. Hope, but they'd lost and been sent to school. How was she suppose to focus on English when everything that was going on? She spent an hour every night filling out her registration packets, which sometimes asked some really stupid questions. Did it really matter if she had a family history of psychiatric problems? Yeesh. Kitty slipped into her English class room, head down, knowing many of the students still whispered about her and her abilities. Man, sometimes she wished the Sentinel disaster had never taken place.

"Students, please open your books to page 285, we'll continue to read Othello," The teacher said after the bell had rung. Kitty opened her English text book, only reading bits and pieces of the text while spinning a pencil between her fingers. She had other things on her mind, outside of Washington and the registration. Right now the Institute's computers were humming and searching through file after file looking for key words. Once it found a key word it would pull that file for Mr. Logan and her to look through later, when they had the time. She wanted to get her hands on the keyboard and start the hard stuff though. Hacking into the CIA files, MPD files and the buried Trask files for clues. Mr. Logan hadn't told her when he'd need her to start hacking, because they had to go through the files accessible to the public first, but she was itching to start. She was half way through the first scene of the first act when a knock came at the door. Principal Kelly walked in, casting a scowl over the room, lingering on her.

"Mrs. Riddedic, I need to see Miss. Pryde in my office. She'll need to bring her things with her," He said, in a slight growl. Kitty swallowed nervously while she packed her things with her. She knew the Principal didn't like her or the other students from the Institute, and she didn't like the idea that she was being called into his office. She followed him silently down the halls to his office, twirling one stand of hair nervously while trying to think of any rules she might have broken. Nothing jumped to her mind. When she stepped inside his office she was surprised to see Mr. Logan waiting inside, standing stiffly in front of the desk.

"Mr. Logan here says you have a family visit scheduled for this week," Principal Kelly said, walking around to his desk.

"Uh," Kitty said, glancing at Mr. Logan. His face was unreadable as usual, but he relaxed for a second, cluing her in. "Yeah."

"You didn't think to inform the school in any way? To get any of the homework you'll be missing from your teachers?"

"Miss. Grey is going to take care of it," Mr. Logan said, "She volunteered."

Principal Kelly glanced at Mr. Logan, it was the first time she had seen him seem slightly afraid of a mutant, "This would be Jean Grey?"

"Yeah." Kitty watched a silent battle occur between the two men, she knew Mr. Logan would trump the Principal.

"Well then, I can't see any reason to keep you here," Principal Kelly glared, "See you in a week, Miss. Pryde." Kitty thanked him, and followed Mr. Logan out of the office. He didn't say anything until they were in the X-van.

"The Doc's going up for bail today," He said, "I want to give that hot shot lawyers of hers as much leverage as I can. You, me and the Professor are the only ones in the Institute who know about the computer searches. So, you, me and the Professor are going to start compiling what we've got to get the Doc out."

"Okay," Kitty said brightly, "So, why'd you pull me out of school?"

"Need you at the Institute, Kitty-cat, simple as that."

"Yeah, okay." She wondered why the whole week though, seemed, like a long time. Maybe she was finally going to get into the serious hacking now.

------

"Docket number 275, the people versus Dr. Hope Chandler, charge is murder in the first degree and violation of the Mutant Restriction Act." Hope stood handcuffed behind a table, Mr. Murdock stood next to her, reading her case file in brail. Oh god, Hope thought again, glancing over her shoulder. Her family was sitting in the front row, glaring at the judge like if she dared deny Hope bail they'd have her gavel. Charles had shown up as well, along with Hank, they were sitting right behind her family. All of them helped settle her but the massive crowd of media was making her nervous. Maverick was imposing, standing right behind her like a shield. He was blocking most of the cameras, but most of them had swarmed her outside the courthouse. When she'd been led in, they started firing questions, almost knocking her over in their efforts to get a statement. She'd almost lost her temper and said something around the lines of piss off, but had controlled herself and kept her mouth shut. Maverick had swept an arm through them, parting them like the Red Sea for her. Now, she was being studied by a white haired woman in her late sixties in a judge's robe.

"How's the defendant plead?" The judge asked, looking over at Mr. Murdock.

"My client enters a plea of not guilty," Mr. Murdock said, looking up from the file.

"Don't they all?" The judge swung her eagle eyes around to the prosecution, "And what about bail Mr. McKenna?"

"We'd like no bail, your honor. The defendant has the means to flee and currently lives in a school for training mutants. We believe she's a flight risk as well as a danger to the people."

"Mr. Murdock for the defense, your honor. My client is prepared to turn over her driver's license as well as her passport. As to being a danger, my client has no past criminal record, this is the first time she has been brought before the court."

"I see no reason to deny bail, Mr. McKenna," The judge said, dryly.

"Then the people ask she wears a tracking bracelet along with turning over her passport, as well as having her bank accounts frozen."

"Any objections, Mr. Murdock?"

"That's fine with the defense your honor."

"What's the magic number, Mr. McKenna?"

"The people ask bail be set in the amount of two million."

"So ordered. Bail is set at two million dollars, defendant will turn over her passport, wear a locator, and her bank accounts will be frozen." The judge banged the gavel once, and the bailiff came towards Hope.

"How do I post bail?" Hope asked Murdock quickly, before she could be dragged off.

"Don't worry, Dr. Chandler, I'll take care of it."

-------

Author's Note: Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see if Logan does anything stupid. And of course more fun with Maverick, because he's just such a loveable guy. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter Five

The Power of Hope

Chapter Five

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: Ha, who thought you'd be waiting forever for this chapter? We'll, you were wrong! And there is German in this chapter, and while I was a German student I haven't practiced the language in a while so there maybe mistakes. You think after four years I'd remember everything, but I can't believe all the things I forgot. Please read and review.

* * *

Michael Chandler rather disliked people, especially in large crowds, so when he woke up with a mass of news vans parked in his long mud driveway he counted the morning as a waste. Of course it also made him wonder why. Chandler Wheat was a small farm compared to the other farms in the area, so he reasoned it wasn't his business that brought them to his door. His powers were as benign as always, mellow. flowing through his mind mentioning to him that the farthest row of wheat was being eaten by locust. So it wasn't his powers that drew them to his front lawn. That left only one reason for the vans, something was going on back east. Being part of an old Southern upper class family had its drawbacks, one of them was you ranked as news worthy. He would have liked to take care of the locust problem right away, but the news vans needed to be taken care of first. Frankly he was pissed that he had to deal with them and took it out on the stairs as he stomped his way to the front door, buttoning a pair of jeans as he went.

Throwing the door open he fixed a glare on the reporters that made most people cower and growled, "Get off my property or I'm callin' the cops." Reporters however are a different breed of human being and didn't bat an eye. Instead they swarmed the front door.

"Mr. Chandler, can you tell us how you feel about what the MPD is doing to your sister?"

"How did you react to the news of your sister's arrest?"

"Is anyone else in your family a mutant?" Now Mike was confused. He had two sisters, and from what the reporters were shouting one of them was in trouble, but which one? And why hadn't his family called? You unplugged your phone, moron, his memory reminded him. Great, his father was going to kill him.

"Look, ya all got five minutes to get off my lawn and if you ain't gone by then, I'm callin' the cops." With that he slammed the door and marched to the office where the only phone in the whole farmhouse was. Reconnecting the line, he dialed home and waited for someone to answer.

"Chandler residence," Benson's smooth tone flowed over the line and Mike prepared himself.

"Hey, Benny, is Papa home?"

"He'll be back from Washington shortly, Young Master Chandler," Benson hated being called Benny, Mike couldn't resisted, but Benson got him back with the Young Master crack.

"Ah, you know if he's got his phone with him?" And why isn't he at work at this hour? What am I missing? Mike wondered.

"Of course, would you like me to forward your call to him?"

"Yeah, could you please?"

"Of course, sir." Mike sighed as the line went silent and then started ringing again. Please lord, don't let my Papa kill me, Mike prayed.

"Boy, you need to keep your phone line connected!!" His father thundered as soon as he answered, "Your Mama and I have been tryin' to call you for hours! Do you have any idea what's goin' on around here? Of course you don't, why? Because you're phone is disconnected. I got half a mind to smack you silly when you get here."

"Papa, are you done?" Mike asked carefully, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The lawn was angry because of everyone trampling it, dropping litter and cigarette butts on it. Those reporters really had to leave. The lawn's complaining was giving him a headache.

"Boy, don't you take that tone with me," His father growled.

"Which sister is in trouble?" Mike snapped, interrupting the start of his father's next tirade.

"Hope! Don't you watch the news down there, boy? The MPD has charged her with murder and they're goin' for the death penalty." His father kept ranting, mentioning the family jet was waiting for him, that he was in so much trouble when he got home and other threats of bodily harm. Mike ignored his father, he'd never lay a hand on him and instead stared at the front door. Hope had been arrested, the idea was just too outrageous for his mind to wrap around. Before the idea had a chance to sink in, he focused his attention back on his father's ranting.

"Skin you faster than a greased pig through a cannon!"

"Papa, I'll be home as soon as I can, you can explain everythin' to me then," He said, his voice hollow and numb.

"Your mama and I'll be waitin'." His father's voice went gentle, sensing Mike's distress. Even his father didn't understand the real reason why Mike was so upset at the news. He set the phone back in its cradle, leaned back in the chair and covered his face with his hands. The government was serious, deadly serious about mutants. If they would go as far as to charge Hope with murder, how far would they go next? He didn't plan on registering with the MPD, to put it bluntly he was still in the closet about his powers. Two people in the world knew about them, only one of them had anything on record. He reached for the phone with one hand while the other went digging in a desk drawer, looking for a half forgotten business card. He dialed the number printed on the card and cradled the phone between his shoulder, running the card through his fingers. It was a call he had thought he would never make.

"Mr. Xavier, it's Michael Chandler, is there a chance we could meet today?" He asked, mentally gritting his teeth. When Charles Xavier had first knocked on his door asking about Hope and his own abilities, Michael had thrown him out. Well, not literally, but he'd flatly refused to answer any questions the man asked once Mike understood what he wanted. Now he would have to ask for a favor.

"I'm free all afternoon, Mr. Chandler, will your family be joining us?"

"No, just me, and I know you'll probably think it's odd but don't tell them, or Hope, if you don't mind." The lawn was still muttering in the back of his head, reminding him to call the police once he was done with Xavier.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Personal issues, I'll be there as soon as I can." With that Mike hung up the phone, made one last phone call to the police and got up from the chair. He pushed every emotion back into the recesses of his mind, promising to deal with them later as he walked to the front door.

"Listen up!" He yelled to the reporters, "Your five minutes is up, I've called the police. Get the hell off my lawn, I got places to be!" He slammed the door and stomped back up the stairs to finish getting dressed and head off to Bayville.

* * *

Inside Charles Xavier's expansive office Michael tried his best to sit still. While the office was large, he still felt trapped. In his mind there wasn't enough natural air, enough sunlight and certainly not enough space for his liking. With his deep connection to plants he heard their needs and the plants in Xavier's office wanted him to fix their problems. He'd designed his life around plants after having to live in a world designed for people for so long it nearly drove him mad. His own farmhouse was designed around plants, their comfort, their needs and he lived happily inside the small jungle. The mansion was designed around people, and it had him itching to get outside. When Xavier entered the office, Mike got to his feet and crossed the room, offering a hand out to the man.

"Thank you for agreein' to see me, Mr. Xavier," He said, trying not to bark the words out.

"It's not a problem, Mr. Chandler," Xavier smiled, "If you prefer we could go outside."

"No, this will be quick." Then he would suffer through another plane ride to the Chandler Mansion, once there he'd recuperate in the gardens. "I don't know how you found out about my powers, but whatever records you have, I'd like them to be destroyed."

"I can assure you whatever records we have are secure."

"If the MPD can convince a grand jury to charge Hope with murder, they can convince a judge to sign a warrant for your records," Mike said flatly, "I am not registerin', the government doesn't know about me and my powers and they don't need to know. Your records and Hope's mind are the only ones that know about my powers and since Hope will never rat me out, the only other thin' I need to worry about are those records."

Xavier studied him intensely, making Mike grit his teeth, understanding that the man was reading his mind. "I can see you won't listen to any arguments I could make," Xavier said after a moment, "Very well then, Mr. Chandler, I'll destroy the records, but if you ever need a place to hide, we'll keep the door open for you."

* * *

New York lay sprawling below Hope. Through the large window in Murdock's office she watched the chaotic hustle and bustle. In her head she could hear the cacophonous racket of the streets and was grateful the office was sound proofed. Her time in lock-up and the courthouse had given her more than her daily douse of noise. After the arraignment she had been led to a small cell where she'd spent an hour chewing on her nails while waiting to be rescued. Maverick and Murdock had been the ones to finally get her out of that dreadful place. One the ride to the airport Murdock had offered her a choice, she could return to the Institute and work on her case there, or come to his office. She had chosen his office because the Institute would just be too hectic with the students around. Driving through Time Square, Hope watched her face appear on that giant Sony screen and it had sent another jolt through her. She was charged with murder, she was facing the death penalty, she was going to talk with her lawyer about her defense, what had happened to her life? At least this time the idea didn't make her pass out, thought it still made her head roll. She'd accepted that she needed to fight back, and was ready to fight. She'd start with today, helping Murdock, once he finished talking with his secretary. Hope turned away from the window, smiling at Maverick who was standing silently by the door. He tipped his head but stayed silent. It was a gesture that reminded Hope of Logan, in fact a lot of things about Maverick made Hope think of Logan. Didn't say much, looked like he could get hit by a brick wall and not flinch and just this sense of authority that he gave off, Maverick was a lot like Logan. Hope sighed to herself, itching at her wrist where a tick black band was strapped. The latest in tracking technology, it was the MPD's version of big brother. She hated it already and she'd had it on only for a few hours.

"Too tight?" Maverick asked, which startled Hope.

"No, just not use to wearing it," She said politely. She was still trying to figure out what one said to their bodyguard.

"Ah, kind of like when you buy a new watch, huh?"

"I never thought about it that way," But she was smiling, "Yes, I guess that's what it feels like."

"Give it some time, _Doktor_." They both looked towards the door when it opened and Murdock walked in. He had a stack of files in his arms and his secretary followed right behind him carrying a tray with three mugs on it.

"Sorry it took so long," He said, making his way towards his desk while the secretary put the tray on the coffee table. "Had to find some files."

"It's alright, Mr. Murdock, I'm thankful you've decided to take my case, so take all the time you need," Hope said, sitting in one of the chairs facing Murdock's desk.

"I believe we've been over this Doctor, it's not a problem. Now," Murdock sat down and fixed her with a look, "You understand the terms of the bail agreement, correct?"

"I'm not allowed to leave the country, must inform local authorities of my presence and if I break any law I'll be shuffled right off to jail," Hope sighed, "They seemed to think I was your traditional country bumpkin and needed everything explained three times."

"You're a first time offended, they're just being nice."

"No one in that facility was being nice," Hope muttered.

"True, you'll be treated differently from other offenders, but luckily the courts still look at you in the same light. We've got the first pretrial meeting in a week, then jury selection and then a trial date will be set. During that time we'll be working on your defense, what witnesses we want to call, etcetera."

"I thought the trial would be starting as soon as possible," Hope frowned, trying to remember what she had seen of court cases on t.v.

"Ah, well once all the pretrial matters are out of the way you'll be surprised how fast a case can go."

"I don't know much about the law or court proceedings but I'll try to help you anyway I can." Hope said sincerely.

Murdock smiled brightly, "That's all I ask, Doctor. First I know you understand the basics of the charges brought against you, but I want to go over what the prosecution is trying to prove and what I will have to prove. Like a traditional murder charge the prosecution has to show intent, that you meant to kill Mr. Trask."

"I didn't." Hope was familiar with the ball of guilt that formed whenever she thought about Trask, it came right along with dread and fear. Months had passed and still she found herself looking over her should and double checking all the lock on the doors and windows in her room. She was afraid of a dead man.

"Which is what I have to prove. I'm going to draw up a motion to drop the charges, on the basis there is no evidence of intent. If that fails, I'm going to try and suppress the video tape, on the basis it will prejudice the jury against you. I'll tell you honesty that because this case is so political and the law is so new that the judge will probably favor the prosecution."

"Doctor the chances of us winning this case are slim. I know you understand probably better than anyone here, that the public will ant to see you convicted and jailed. We're going for the heart strings, and the prosecution is going for the throat. They'll make the jury afraid of you, of your abilities and what you did to Mr. Trask. We have an up hill battle, but we have S.H.I.E.L.D.'s backing us and you've got a good record so the question for you is, Doctor are you ready for this?" Hope goggled at Murdock, that speech certainly wasn't motivation or uplifting. She could almost feel her freedom slipping through her fingers. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide away until this whole thing was over. The judge was against her, the public and the case were against her, what chance did she have?

"You make some good points, Mr. Murdock, I don't really have a snowball's chance in hell, but there's always a chance hell could freeze over isn't there?" The words almost didn't make it past the lump in her throat. She was pretty sure if she unclasped her hands they'd shake harder then a dead leaf in the middle of a whippoorwill. Hope heard Maverick chuckle, at least someone found that funny.

"Very good, Doctor, shall we get started then?"

* * *

Maverick was silent, to the casual observer he would have looked to be millions of miles away. He wasn't. His whole mind was turning over the details as he listened to Dr. Chandler and Mr. Murdock talk law. He'd read the files, talked with Fury, but this brought it all together. Though he spent most of his time taken orders he'd been in the military long enough to know when politicians were blowing some hot air to impress the public. To him, it looked like they were burning Dr. Chandler at the stake and as fast as they could get the legal system to do it. Nothing sounded right to him. He'd need to talk with Logan as soon as he could.

"Doctor I have to ask you, think, hard, did you have any notes on your powers anywhere that may have hinted your powers were lethal?" Murdock asked, pressing the point hard. Maverick had heard him answer similar questions about seven times before. Maverick watched the doctor, just like Murdock waiting intently for an answer. She sat stiffly, not a single nerve in her relaxed. Her hands were clutched tightly together and she was staring straight at Murdock.

"Doctor?" Murdock asked, his tone shifting to concerned when she didn't answer after a minute. Maverick rose silently from his seat, something was wrong. "Doctor are you alright?"

A visible shudder rocked the doctor's small frame and she hugged herself tightly, "Sorry…sorry."

"It's alright Doctor," Murdock looked up at him, as if he sensed where Maverick was, "I think we should call it a day. You've had a hard time these past few days, we'll pick this up tomorrow, say ten?"

"Ten?" Dr. Chandler's tone was confused, as if she'd forgotten where she was for a moment, "Yes, yes, ten would be fine. Thank you, Mr. Murdock."

Maverick stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Doctor, time to go." He recognized something was wrong with her and carefully guided her to her feet. She looked at him, her eyes distant. Poor girl, he thought, still trying to process it all aren't you? He helped her out of the office, into the elevator and keeping on eye on her he called the number Fury had given him for the Institute.

"Mr. Xavier," Maverick said, watching in concern when Dr. Chandler slumped against the wall and rubbed at her eyes, "This is Lieutenant David North, I've been assigned to protect Dr. Chandler."

"Yes, Colonel Fury mentioned you, is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

"Depends on your definition of a problem, sir. I think when we return to the Institute Dr. Chandler's going to need someone to watch out for her, and not a body guard, if you catch my drift."

"Ah, yes, I do. I'll have a friend meet her at the door when you get here." Maverick was grateful. Sure he liked Dr. Chandler so far, but being her shoulder to cry on was not part of his job description.

"Thank you, sir, we'll be back in a few hours."

"Don't worry, I'll know when you get here."

* * *

Hope felt lost. Completely and utterly lost. Listening to Mr. Murdock, answering his questions had brought hundreds of more questions to her mind. She was surprised by the swift kick of doubt every time she had to think about an answer. Then she questioned her own doubt. Why should she doubt what had happened? She'd lost control, everything was a terrible accident, why should she doubt anything she did? She had so many things swirling in her mind, dragging her one way, then twisting her in another. She needed time, lots of it, to work on all the questions that were flitting around in her mind. I don't have time, she thought, so little time now. When she lost track of the meeting with Murdock, she let Maverick take over. He steered her to a car, drove her back to the Institute and handed her off to Hank. He hugged her, so tight that Hope felt crushed.

"It'll be alright Hope, you'll see," He told her, taking her hand and cupping one cheek with his hand, "I won't let you go that easily." Hope blinked a little, confused even more by Hank's words. Let her go? What could he mean?

"Can I…can I just go to bed now? I need a…a break," She said numbly, thinking I don't need this right now, not on top of everything else.

"Of course," Hank, said sympathetically. He talked as he led her to her room, but Hope didn't listen. Why should she worry about the students when her life was going to be in the hands of twelve people she had never met before? People who didn't know her, didn't understand about what had happened? She blinked in surprise when she found herself standing in the middle of the small sitting room that was part of her room. Hank stood beside her, watching her with a sad smile on his face.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked, placing a hand on her arm.

"No, no thank you," She loved Hank, really she did, he was her brother, but she wanted to be alone now, "I'd like some time to…to think things over, if you don't mind."

Instantly his face softened even more, "No, take all the time you need. Just call if you need anything." Hope watched him leave, then crossed to the door and locked it. Confused, tired and angry Hope grabbed the nearest object, an expensive looking vase and threw it. It sailed all the way across the room, hit the wall and shattered with a satisfying crash. Hope felt better. Actually, she felt a hell of a lot better. So, she picked up one of her biggest medical text and threw that too. It didn't shatter like the vase, but it felt just as good. Another book, a lamp and a glass paper weight later she was in a full frenzy. Anything her hands touched went flying, until she stood in the middle of what looked like a war zone. Breathing hard, feeling a little dizzy she blinked. What had she done? Thrown one hell of a temper tantrum by the looks of it and what had it helped? Nothing, no one and nowhere as Grandma Chandler had always said. This wasn't what she should be doing, she yelled at herself. She should be looking through her notes; writing things down and thinking about those questions Murdock had asked her. She'd get right on that, she thought and them promptly dropped to her knees and broke down into tears.

* * *

Maverick watched the room carefully, studying each person as he went. Charles Xavier, wise father figure with incredible intelligence and more than a little ego. The only woman in the room, Ororo Munroe, was as silent as everyone else, but she had a calm and collected look about her. The blue beast-man, Hank McCoy had come in late, and from what Maverick had seen outside on the steps, he had something for Dr. Chandler. He had looked smitten, that was a good word for it. Problem there, since Maverick could see that Dr. Chandler looked at him like a brother. What really interested him was Logan. The man was frustrated, deeply annoyed and waiting for action. No one else would notice it, Logan hid his feelings well and seemed calm, but you go through a few life threatening and life changing events with someone and you get to know what to look for.

"Nothin' happened today Ricko?" Logan asked when he noticed Maverick watching him.

"Besides a rather depressing session with her lawyer and the doctor going shell shocked, no."

"Case looks grim?" McCoy asked, turning around to look at him.

"I shouldn't discuss it," Maverick said calmly, "Your questions should be directed to Mr. Murdock."

"Colonel Fury recommended you for this job, personally, high praise, sir," Monroe said, studying him.

"Actually, ma'am, my recommendation comes from another source," He grinned at Logan, "What, didn't tell them we've met before? I'm crushed."

"Shut it, Viking."

"You two know each other?" Monroe looked between them, "He's that Maverick?"

"The one and only, sadly enough," Logan was smiling though. Probably remembering the goods time, since the bad made them both shut up faster than the speed of light.

"Ah, I see," Charles Xavier smiled, "Old Army buddies, well, then you come with possibly the best recommendations one could have. We'll give you a room right next to Dr. Chandler's, Mr. Maverick."

"_Danke,"_ Maverick nodded once, "Though I'm sure she won't need any extra protection here." Suddenly the room froze as a loud crash split the air.

"That came from Hope's room," McCoy said, jumping to his feet.

"Hank," Charles said, stopping the man before he reached the door, "Leave her be. If there was a problem, the alarm would have gone off."

"But…"

"She's gotta work this thing out herself, McCoy," Logan said, sternly, "Give her time." Maverick watched the silent battle of wills like everyone else in the room. In the end McCoy left, but Maverick sensed that he wasn't going to the doctor's room. They all listened as the crashes and thuds continued until silence fell once again. He locked eyes with Logan's across the room and read an emotion he'd only seen there a few times before. Careful, _mein blutsbruder_, you'll let your emotions cloud your judgment, he thought. He could hear the answer in Logan's eyes, shut up Ricko, I know what I'm doing.

* * *

Author's Note: Wondering why Mike takes such a big part in this chapter? Well, one because I love my Mikey and don't get to write him that often and a lot of parts in this story will be written from the point of view the Chandler family members, as well as the students because it'll make things more interesting. Can you say Brotherhood cameo? But don't worry, your favorite Doctor will not be ignored! Of course I'm leaving Murdock's plan for Hope's defense a mystery too, that way the trial scenes aren't ruined before hand. I'm an evil author ain't I? 


	7. Chapter Six

The Power of Hope

Chapter Six

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: Well, it's been awhile since I've posted a chapter to this story. School work is slowly but surely trying to suffocate me. If anyone knows a cure for homework, please share. This is a long chapter folks, just warning you! Please read and review.

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Murdock, what are we here for?" Judge Hawthorne asked, sitting behind his desk.

"I'd like the charges against my client to be dropped, your honor," Murdock said, sliding the correct paper work over to the judge. "The prosecution has not made its case for intent."

"Your honor, the defendant's motive was clear, so was her intent. The law is clear on this as well. The Mutant Powers Restriction act states: Any mutant whose abilities are directly responsible for the death of a human can be charged with first degree murder. Out evidence clearly shows that defendant's abilities are directly responsible."

"The evidence Mr. McKenna is talking about is prejudicial against my client, not the mention the Restriction Act is a clear violation of her human rights."

"Save it for the legislators, Mr. Murdock. What's this evidence you have, Mr. McKenna?"

"A video of the attack, your honor."

"You're looking to suppress the tape, I take it Mr. Murdock?"

"Right you are, your honor," Murdock reached into his briefcase and pulled out another set of motion papers, "Because of the tape's graphic nature it would cause the jury to convict on emotion and not the evidence."

"Video evidence of a crime being committed may be entered into evidence and used in a trial, People vs. Roderick. Not to mention New York vs. Melitzi, and Arizona vs. Sagreta," McKenna rattled off.

"I get the point Mr. McKenna. Have the tape delivered to my clerk, I'll look it over before making my ruling."

* * *

"Dr. Chandler, pacing isn't going to make the judge rule any faster," Murdock commented from the bench where he sat. Hope paced in front of him, trying to find an outlet for her nerves. It had been a toss up between pacing and clawing the judge's door down. Pacing seemed more reasonable.

"I know that," She snapped at him, thought she was still glaring at the judge's closed door.

"Mr. McKenna is watching you," Maverick pointed out, "He knows you're nervous and that gives him the upper hand."

Hope turned her glare on him, "This is a court case,"

"Motion hearing," Murdock corrected her, so she glared at him too.

"This is a motion hearing, not a battle situation. It doesn't matter if he knows I'm nervous." She kept pacing and after a few minutes of silence Maverick turned to Murdock.

"How long do you think it'll be until she snaps?" He asked Murdock.

"By the sound of her steps, only a few minutes longer."

"Hmm, want to bet on that?" Maverick contemplated her and if Hope though her small hands would have been able to wrap around his throat, she would have choked him.

"You two are so funny," She growled, "Picking on me while I'm trying no to have a full blow panic attack."

"We're trying to distract you, _Doktor_," Instantly Maverick's tone soften, "You need to relax."

"I don't handle stress well," Hope muttered, but she stopped pacing and sat down next to Murdock.

"You were an emergency surgeon, I find it hard to believe you don't handle stress well," Murdock put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I knew what I was doing then, I was in charge."

"Ah, you have control issues," Maverick winked at her and Hope rolled her eyes. The man was, as her father would put it, a hound dog.

"I need a drink, or a sedative, or both. That would solve a lot of problems," She sighed.

Both men raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh, so I'm having a pity party. I was up all night doing research, as you suggested. I had two luke warm cups of coffee and half a stale bagel, and now I'm in court, with a herd of reporters waiting outside to attack me. I'm entitled to a little pity party."

"Feel better now?" Maverick asked after the few minutes of silence that greeted Hope's tirade.

"Yes I…that's the judge's clerk," She said watching the petite blonde she had seen McKenna hand the tape to walk out of the judge's office and motion towards McKenna and then Murdock.

"It would seem the judge has made his ruling. Be back shortly Dr. Chandler."

* * *

Hope was sure she had never gotten to her feet faster and she was sure she would have run Murdock down if Maverick hadn't put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Patience Doctor."

"You can take you patience and show it up your, how'd it go?" She pounced on Murdock, trying to read his eyes through the dark sunglasses he always wore.

"The tape is out, suppressed."

"So the charges are out too?"

"No, Judge Hawthorne thinks Mr. McKenna can still make his case." Hope stiffed as she spotted McKenna heading towards them. He wore an oily, lawyer's smile, his eyes were cold as ice and locked onto her.

"Well, Mr. Murdock, quite the ruling, don't you think?" McKenna said when he reached them.

"Gives me good grounds for appeal. Here to offer a deal, Mr. McKenna? The tape was your best evidence against my client, without it you're missing a big part of your case," Murdock replied, cool as ice.

"Why don't we head to my office and you'll see just what I have to offer."

"Sorry, but my client isn't interested in any sort of deal. Of course feel free to drop the charges at anytime." Murdock sounded bored and Hope caught the quick flash of irritation in McKenna's eyes.

"Doctor, are you sure? The deal is rather reasonable, I think." McKenna took a step towards her and Maverick quickly stepped in.

"Can you step back, sir." Maverick's tone left no room for argument and McKenna reluctantly took a step back. Ha, Hope thought, try getting close now, you Yankee.

"You're not even the least be curious Doctor? Your lawyer could be looking to make a name for himself and not your best interested," McKenna goaded, causing Hope to bristle.

"Sorry, Mr. McKenna, but unless you're dropping the charges the only words I want to hear from you are in court." She used her best aristocratic tone, making sure McKenna knew that she was looking down at him, no matter how much taller he was.

"Well, the offer stands, contact me if you want to set up a meeting." McKenna nodded to her once, eyed Maverick with contempt and then walked off.

"I hate lawyers," Hope said, glaring at McKenna's back.

"Me too," Murdock said, "Well, shall we get back to the office and get some more work done?"

* * *

After the meeting with Murdock, Hope was looking forward to returning to the Institute. She would rather listen to one of Scott's corny inspirational speeches than any more lawyer-ese. She sat in the passenger seat of Maverick's car, a non-descript Ford that had an engine that growled louder than her father's old Dodge Charger V-10. When she had asked Maverick about the car he'd said it was a S.H.I.E.L.D. car. Hope thought that implied it could be set on fire, blown up, crushed and it would still run. Hope felt safe riding in the car. As they pulled up to the front gates of the Institute there was a loud crack and a white streak came sailing through the gap in the gates.

"_Was zum teufel?"_ Maverick slammed on the breaks as the steak halted right before hitting the windshield.

"It's a baseball," Hope pointed out, "Looks like Hank is having the students warm up with a game."

"Warm up for what?" When the ball went shooting back in the direction it had come from, Maverick eased the car through the gates, watching for anymore rogue baseballs.

"One of Logan's sessions I'd suspect. I'd have to double check the training schedule for today, but I think it's one of his team work sessions."

"Shorty's sessions can be murder," Maverick nodded sagely, "I can see the benefits of a good warm up."

"Wait, did you just call Logan shorty? And how do you know about his sessions?" Hope looked away from the window to stare at Maverick, who was grinning.

"Guess he didn't tell you about us." Maverick stopped the car at the front door, "Let's see if he's by the field, shall we?"

"Wait, hold on," Hope scrambled to get her seat belt undone and follow Maverick as he got out of the car. She had to jog a bit to keep up with his long legs, but she managed to snag a hold of his arm and step in front of him.

"You know Logan? Because it sounds like you do."

Maverick raised an eyebrow at her, then he shook his head, "Ah, yes, you missed dinner last night. Well, you're in for a surprise _Doktor._" With that Maverick stepped around her and headed towards where Evan was arguing with Hank and Logan over the ball that had almost smashed into the S.H.I.E.L.D. car.

"That was fair!" Evan yelled, pointing towards the gate. "It was right on the line."

"Which makes it foul, Porcupine, new recruits are up," Logan gestured to the crowd of students who were waiting to see what the call would be.

"You know, Shrimp, I think the boy's right. Looks fair to me," Maverick said, walking up as casually as you please, and leaned on Logan's shoulder. While Hope stared, the students grinned. Apparently they knew something she didn't because to Hope it looked like Maverick had a death wish.

"What do you know about American baseball anyway, Ricko? Anyone with half a brain could tell that was a foul ball," Logan's attention instantly shifted from Evan to Maverick and Hope started to chew on her bottom lip. She didn't like the look of this situation.

"Well, I've been watching it long enough to know that you are wrong," Maverick elbowed Logan in the ribs, "Just like that dart game in Zurich."

"I was right about that, and you do that again and you're asking for trouble, bub."

Maverick gave a dismissing snort, "Uh huh." Faster than Hope could blink Logan had Maverick in a headlock. She took a step to intervene, but Maverick swept a leg out and hooked Logan's ankle. They both went down and while the students laughed and cheered an impromptu wrestling match broke out. Hope just stared. Her feet felt rooted to the spot.

"It is rather an odd sight, isn't it?" Hank asked and Hope jumped. She didn't even notice that he had moved to stand beside her.

"Well, uh, yes, it is. Do you know what's going on?" She asked, still watching the two men wrestle. They were acting like children and while Hope knew Maverick had a rather playful side, watching Logan roll around in the grass like that was almost disturbing.

"Apparently they're old friends," Hank explained, "Know each other from somewhere before Logan came to the Institute. You missed them arm wrestling last night over dinner."

"Oh. How long will they keep at that?"

"Until one of them wins, and after that there may be a rematch. They nearly made a dent in the table last night."

Hope started giggling, "I still can't wrap my mind around this. When they're done, tell Maverick I'm in the Infirmary would you? And if he needs it, have someone show him the way. I'm going to change out of this suit."

"How did the hearing go anyway?"

"The tape is suppressed, luckily, but I still have to face a trial."

Hank placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We're here for you Hope, you know that, right?"

"Of course Hank," She smiled at him, "You're always there for me." She gave his hand a squeeze, and started for the door, her thoughts not on court, but Logan and Maverick. Her bodyguard was hand picked by Fury, probably because of his past with Logan. That made Hope suspicious. She could understand the need for a bodyguard, the pack of reporters outside the court house would have been enough for her to want one. The pack of anti-mutant militants that were just behind the reporters made her grateful that Fury had assigned someone to watch over her, having that someone turn out to be an old friend of Logan's seemed like too much of a coincidence.

"I'd bet my medical license something's going on here," Hope muttered as she stepped inside the Institute. "Question is what?" She couldn't ask Logan, or Maverick, they'd both probably give her the same answer. It was Fury's choice, had nothing to do with their past. What? Did they think she was that dense? She shook her head as she pushed open the door to her room. Of course it had something to do with their past. Or maybe she was just being paranoid. She did sound a bit like Logan with all this conspiracy talk. Yikes. Lord preserve her if she ever became as paranoid as Logan. Moving her thoughts away from that train of thought, she shook her hair out and tossed off her high-heeled shoes so she could change into casual clothes. Murdock had said the case was looking good. The tape was out, taking a big chunk of the prosecutions case against her, still the jury was smart enough to draw the conclusion she had killed Trask. Until Stryker had shown up she'd been alone with Trask as far as she knew, and he was found dead inches from where she'd been kept. Anyone with half a grain of common sense could put those two things together. So, since McKenna was going to put her power on trial, Murdock had asked her to start researching into her abilities. She spent most of her night staying up and looking into her own abilities. It gave her something to think about besides the idea that one more day had slipped through her fingers and she was one more day closer to trial. It also helped keep the nightmares at bay. They had started becoming more frequent shortly after she had started talking with Murdock about the case. Probably caused by all the bad memories those talks stirred up. Except on nights when she worked late. By the time she dropped into bed after researching she was so tired she didn't have enough energy to work up a good nightmare.

"One second," Hope called when a tap came at her door. She twisted her hair back into a loose bun, slid her feet into a pair of clogs, and went to open the door. "Oh, hello Logan." He was covered in grass stains and dirt, Hope noted and he looked like he enjoyed every minute of it.

"Hey Doc, came to return this," Logan said, pushing an equally dirty and grass stained Maverick into her room.

"Well, thank you. Did you two enjoy yourselves?" She asked, watching Maverick drop into one of her nice, clean armchairs while Logan leaned against the doorframe.

"One of these days, I'll beat him," Maverick commented, waving a finger at her, "Just you wait, _Doktor_."

"Yeah right, Ricko, you keep tellin' yourself that." Logan turned and grinned at her, "He thinks just because he's taller he's better than me."

"Oh, I see," Hope said and Maverick snorted.

"You keep winning because you're over compensating for your height, Shorty."

"Don't you two dare start wrestling in here," Hope said quickly, stepping in front of Logan before he could charge Maverick, "I've only got a few breakables left and I'd like to keep them."

Logan's relaxed look fell away and he studied her, "How'd court go?"

"They were motion hearings," Hope mumbled, looking down so a few stands of hair hid her eyes from him, "Fine. Tape's out, charges still in."

Logan pushed her hair out of the way, his hand lingering against her cheek, "You sleepin' okay?"

"Fine."

"You eatin' enough?" He titled her chin up so she was forced to look him in the eye.

"Yes."

"You gonna keep givin' me one word answers, darlin'?"

"Yes." One corner of Logan's mouth tipped up in a smile, and he started to lean down to kiss her when Maverick cleared his throat behind them. Hope blushed and stepped away form Logan. She'd forgotten about Maverick. "I should get down to the Infirmary," She said quickly, not meeting Maverick's eyes. "I'll show you the way."

"Lead on McDuff," Maverick said, getting up from the chair. Hope started for the door, but she caught Maverick's departing words to Logan, "Very smooth, _mein blutsbruder,_ very smooth."

* * *

"Kurt, I don't know how you do these things, but honestly, this has to stop," Hope said, hands on hips as she looked at the knot Kurt had managed to tie his tail into. She was all too happy to jump into the Infirmary and the fray of taking care of the students. The work relaxed her, especially after the stress of the court and news reporters. She was grateful for Kurt and his knot.

"It was an accident, Dr. Chandler, honestly," Kurt said, looking over his shoulder at his tail.

"That's what you said the seven other times," She smiled, "Let me get some gloves on."

"Honestly, it's Wolverine's fault," Kurt pouted, but Hope knew he was just embarrassed, "He's got us doing this yoga stuff, a, a crouching salmon or something like that. I got a little tangled up."

"No kidding," Hope said dryly, taking the knot in her hands. From the back corner of the Infirmary, Hope heard Maverick chuckle, and she smiled at him before returning her attention to Kurt, "Why don't you have Scott or Evan help you with this?"

"They just pull," Kurt grumbled, but he was watching Maverick.

"Ah, well, you'll be back to being a poached salmon in no time." Maverick chuckled again and Hope winked at him. She was almost getting used to have the hulking, blue-eyed blonde following her around for most of the day and she enjoyed his company during the slow parts. He was mostly silent, watching everything with an unreadable expression, but after Hope had gotten him to open up she found she liked the man.

"You're Wolverine's friend, right?" Kurt asked Maverick.

"You could say that," Maverick smiled slowly and Hope's ears instantly perked up. After hearing from Hank about the dinner arm wrestling match and watching part of the wrestling match she wanted more information about Maverick and Logan's past. It was the first time she'd seen Logan goof around and the image was forever burned into her brain. Kurt was the first student, as far as she knew, to ask about the friendship Of course she wasn't going to come right out and ask Maverick herself. That would be a little too obvious and slightly embarrassing, especially after the whole almost kiss he'd witnessed.

"So, how long have you known him?"

"Long enough."

"How'd you meet him?"

"Worked together." Hope almost chuckled at the annoyed look on Kurt's face, but she kept her professional detachment and kept working at the knot.

"_Bockbeinig, beharrlich,"_ Kurt muttered.

"_Was das betrifft, ja ich bin." _Maverick replied and Kurt goggled at him.

"_Sprechen sie Deutsch?"_ And thus began a very long and very confusing conversation. While Hope worked carefully on Kurt's tail, they rattled on in German. While Chandler Shipping did deliver to Germany and Hope's father spoke the language, Hope herself had never bothered to learn any of it. She had focused on the "pretty languages". She sort of regretted not knowing now. Both the boy and the man sounded so wistful and obviously enjoyed having a chance to converse in their native tongue, she would have liked to join in.

"Ta-da!" Hope said when Kurt's tail finally came undone, "There you go, back to normal."

"_Danke Doktor!"_ Kurt jumped down from the table, _"Können wir wieder später sprechen?"_ He asked, looking at Maverick sheepishly.

"Of course," Maverick said with a smile and with another excited _danke_ Kurt vanished in a cloud of smoke. "Nice kid, we both came from about the same area."

"I thought you two might have something to talk about," Hope said, pulling of the gloves she had put on, "I've sometimes heard him speak German before, but I don't know what he's saying."

"Well, I think that's the point," Maverick laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you two talk about?"

"Home mostly, but he did sneak in a few questions about Logan," He shrugged, "Kid wouldn't let go."

"He's just curious," Hope explained, starting the paperwork that followed her "treatment", "Actually they're all curious. Usually Logan's very serious, it's odd seeing him act, well, like a kid."

Maverick raised an eyebrow at her, "I guess I assumed wrong when I thought he'd open up to you, what with you sle…"

"We're not!" Hope jumped in, trying not to blush, "We're just…well, it's complicated right now."

Maverick grinned at her, and she glared, "Aw, want to talk about it?"

"What's to tell?" Hope muttered. There wasn't anything to tell, since the last kiss she'd gotten from Logan wasn't even a real kiss, it was on the forehead for god's sake. Maverick had interrupted the one she almost got, the jerk. Now she was so consumed by the case and Logan seemed to vanish every night, the romance was, well MIA.

"Give him some time, Logan's got one hell of a past to overcome."

"Oh thanks, that clears everything up," Hope sighed, "Sorry, I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you."

"Frustrated? Guess I'll have to have a talk with old Canucklehead."

Hope burst out laughing, "What did you just call him?"

"Canucklehead," Maverick grinned, "He calls me Ricko, and I call him Canucklehead."

"Canucklehead," Hope giggled, "Where did he get that?"

"He's Canadian, it's a play on knuckle head."

Hope rolled her eyes at him, "It was a rhetorical question."

"So, what do you want to know about old Canucklehead?"

"Honestly?"

"_Doktor_, it is my sworn duty as his_ blutsbruder_ to bust his balls every chance I get. I can't tell you much, but I can tell you what I know." Hope tried not to appear eager as she grabbed a chair and plopped down in front of him. Of course Maverick figured it out and grinned at her.

She tried to control the blush, "How'd you meet him?"

"Like I told the kid, we worked together in the military. It's been about thirty, forty years since then."

Hope blinked, "Forty years?"

"Yeah, just around there."

"Unless you're older than you look, you couldn't have worked together that long ago. You'd both be too young to join the military."

Maverick raised his eyebrows at her, "_Scheiße_, he really hasn't told you anything about his past. Logan and I are both a lot older than we look."

"How much older?"

"I'm nearly eighty." Hope stared at him, trying to see any signs of age around his eyes or any white hairs. Nothing. He either aged really well, or he was pulling her leg. Since Hope was more inclined to believe he was joking with her, she laughed.

"I get it, you're joking with me."

"_Nein_, I'm not kidding." And he looked serious, very serious.

"But, but, how can you be that old? Both of you don't look a day over forty."

"Logan's a walking fountain of youth, _Doktor_, something in his DNA makes him age slower, how much slower I'm not sure. I'm the product of genetic engineering, used a bit of his DNA to slow my aging down." If she hadn't been already sitting, Hope was sure she'd need a seat now. What a day for revelations. Her bodyguard was nearly eighty and Logan was probably the same age.

"Wow, uh, how old is Logan? Do you know?"

"Canucklehead? No, that's one you'd have to ask him."

"Oh, I will, trust me." Hope chewed on her lower lip for a minute, "Huh. Well, go back to your story, I didn't mean to side track you."

"Uh huh."

"So, forty years ago you two met in the military?"

"_Ja_, part of a C.I.A. international blackest of black ops team. A lot of our missions I can't tell you about. As cliché as it sounds, I'd honestly have to kill you."

"Wow, so it was type of thing where if you got caught the government said you never existed in the first place? How Bond."

Maverick chuckled, "We were the kind of group that didn't get caught."

"So, you worked with other people, besides Logan?"

"Five others, including Logan. Let me tell you _Doktor_, we were damn good."

"The best." Hope jumped to her feet and whirled to face the door. Logan stood in the doorway, watching Maverick over her head. "Reliving the good old days, Viking?"

"Let's just say reliving the old days. Care to join us?" Maverick asked with a shrug.

"Gotta train the squirts, came to warn the Doc, it's new recruits versus old."

"Uh," Hope couldn't think of what to say, she was still trying to get over the surprise of seeing him standing there. Obviously he'd been listening in on her conversation with Maverick about him, the question was how long had he been standing there? Logan raised an eyebrow at her when she kept staring. What had he just said to her? Training, right. "Sure, thank you. I'll…well, I'll be prepared," She said when she found her voice.

"You usually are, and close your mouth, Doc, it's not polite to leave it hanging open like that."

Hope's jaw snapped shut with a click and opened almost immediately again, "How old are you?" She blurted. Logan stiffened his eyes looking away from her and going back to Maverick's.

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"Just that we worked together."

"Nearly forty years ago, and if he's eighty," Hope took a step forward, refocusing Logan's attention on her. "How old are you?"

"Not sure, a hundred plus years as far as I can tell. Be ready, Doc." With that he turned and walked out. Hope reached behind her, feeling for her chair and when she found it, she dropped heavily into the seat. A hundred years. One hundred years.

Stunned, she turned to Maverick and said the first thing that came to her mind, "He kisses really well for someone who's a hundred years old." Even with Maverick laughing loudly, Hope caught Logan's own surprised bark of laughter and she put her face in her hands, trying to hold back her own laughter.

"I didn't just say that," She said, when Maverick had gotten himself under control, "Honestly, I didn't."

"Of course not," Maverick patted her on the shoulder, "I must have made it up myself or been hallucinating."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Here's somethin' you don't usually see, a parent getting' caught by their kid sneakin' outta the house," Michael Chandler stepped out of the shadows of driveway startling Marcus Chandler.

"Jesus, boy, you tryin' to give your old man a heart attack?" Marcus ran a hand through his hair, "And what are ya doin' out here anyway?"

"Walking in the woods," Michael raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you doin'?"

"None of your business, boy, now get back inside the house 'fore you wake up your mother."

"I'm thirty-six years old, Papa, you can't order me around anymore. Where you going?"

"You may be thirty-six, but I can still order ya around," Marcus snapped, "Ya get your butt inside the house and keep your mouth shut about this."

"And if I don't?" Michael crossed his arms over his chest, staring his father down. Both men were stubborn as mules, especially when they faced each other. Neither would give an inch, and both men knew it. We'll be at this all night, Marcus thought, and I'll miss the damn meeting because of this boy. Damn shame he turned out just like his Papa.

"Just an emergency down at the Italian office," Marcus lied smoothly, though he ran his hand through his hair to give the right effect. "I gotta fly out there and fix it. Don't want your mother to know, she's stressed enough over what's happenin' to Hope and all. Don't need to worry her with the business."

"Papa, you would never fly to Italy with what's happenin', so you're sneakin' out to some sort of secret meetin' I'd bet."

"Damn boy, you're too smart for your own good sometimes," Marcus muttered, "You gonna tell your Mama?"

"Hell no," Michael shook his head, "But you're gonna take me with you."

"Excuse me?" Marcus glared at his son, who just lifted his chin higher and stared him down.

"If you don't, I'll tell Mama." Michael smiled at his father's string of curses. "I may have arrived late, but I'm not gonna leave myself in the dark. And I'm serious about tellin' Mama and she'll have your hide for keepin' this from her."

"Mr. Xavier wanted this kept quiet, I don't think he'll much appreciate me bringin' ya along."

"Well, Mr. Xavier can deal with it. I let Hope down once, I ain't gonna do it again."

Marcus reached out a hand and gave Michael's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Son, ya couldn't have done anything to stop this, and ya couldn't have done anythin' about the Capitol either."

"I could have, I know I could have," Michael said with such conviction, Marcus instantly gave.

"All right, ya can come, but you keep this quiet, Hope ain't suppose to know about this and neither is your Mama and Thea."

"A regular boys club, eh?" Michael shook his head and chuckled, "When she finds out, Hope's gonna kill us both."

* * *

"We didn't expect you to bring a guest, Mr. Chandler," Charles said when Hank lead Marcus and Michael inside his office. Logan looked away from the window, studying both Chandlers. Father looked harassed, son looked nervous. He watched Michael's eyes dart to Charles, then away and Logan raised an eyebrow. Charles gave him a look that said he would explain later. Logan nodded slightly and returned his attention to Marcus.

"Mikey here caught me sneakin' out. I had no choice," Marcus explained, "Boy wants to keep abreast of what's goin' on anyway."

"It's nice to meet you all," Michael said, nodding to everyone. Fury returned the nod from where he stood near Charles, and Maverick. Murdock sat in one of the arm chairs, Ororo in the other, both patiently waiting for the meeting to start. Now that the last guest had arrived everything could get moving. Not soon enough for Logan. He'd been waiting for news from Fury, he wanted to hear what the old man had dug up. So far, he and Kitty had turned up nothing in the MPD files to suggest any one was getting paid off or something fishy was going on. A blazing clue to Logan that something was going on, they just had to dig deeper.

"Why don't you take a seat, Mr. Chandler, then we can get started," Charles said, gesturing to the couch.

"Thank you, Mr. Xavier."

"I think Colonel Fury has the most important news," Charles continued when Marcus was seated. Logan didn't miss the fact that Michael chose to stay standing.

"My man inside the MPD says Holtzhour and McKenna are meeting with an as yet unknown third party. They always go to the same warehouse in Manhattan, meet for any where between two hours and fifteen minutes. My man is working on getting in the warehouse, but the third party brings a lot of guards and I've ordered him to pull back for now. Lieutenant North and Logan, I want you to try to get in first."

"When?" Logan asked, instantly perking up.

"Don't know, my man will contact me the next time they have a meeting. I want you two to be ready at anytime. When I call you, you'll have two hours to set up outside the warehouse before McKenna and Holtzhour arrive by helicopter. Get what information you can, and get the hell out. They can't know you're there."

"And they won't, right _blutsburder_? We'll be like the shadows themselves," Maverick said solemnly.

"We'll be ready," Logan agreed with a nod.

"Anything from the computer search?" Murdock asked, looking unerringly towards him.

"Nothin', which means somethin'," Logan said simply with a shrug. "I'm gonna have Kitty look for anything about this third party."

"You don't know where to look," Michael said, "How can you find information when you don't know what you're lookin' for?"

"Kitty'll know."

"Legally," Murdock broke in, stopping Michael from making another comment, "Things are looking up. Some of you may know already the tape has been suppressed, that means we've taken out a big chunk of McKenna's case, but I just got his witness list today. He's calling Stryker."

"Stryker? What would he want with him?" Hank asked.

"Logan, you went to see Stryker, he say anything to you?" Fury asked, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Stryker refused to see me," Logan growled, remembering how the guard to the jail had explained calmly that the prisoners could refuse to see anyone they wanted to. "Twerp's locked up and treated like a king."

"I'll go speak to him then," Murdock said, "I don't think he'll refuse me."

"What if McKenna told him who you are and to expect you?" Marcus said, "He'll refuse ya in a heart beat if he knows you're comin'."

"Well, that's always a possibility but I have a sneaking suspicion he won't."

"How's Hope holdin' up?" Michael asked, and there was an awkward moment of silence.

"She's dealing," Maverick said.

"Holding up rather well," Hank added.

"Very helpful with the case," Murdock interjected.

"Not good," Logan said, silencing them all. "She's not sleepin' enough, not eatin' enough either. Workin' herself to the bone and she still has nightmares."

"Damn," Michael started to pace, "She needs to be with family. She needs to be with us, in South Carolina."

"If she travels out of state the local authorities have to be informed, as well as the MPD," Murdock shook his head, "Moving her would make it difficult for me to work on my defense for her."

"Phones are wonderful inventions, sir," Michael snapped, "As is email. Heard of them?"

"Mr. Chandler," Charles calmly said, causing Michael to stiffen up, "I know you're afraid for your sister, but if she wants to return home, it should be her choice. You're welcome to ask her, but I'm afraid she's taking a much needed rest."

"Michael, leave it be for now," Marcus rose from his seat, "If there's nothin' else, Mr. Xavier, I'll be takin' my boy home now. I've got a lot to teach him about manners, and how to treat people who are just bein' helpful."

"Father," Michael looked stunned, but Marcus shot him a look and he went quiet.

"I must be off as well," Murdock got up, "Thank you, Colonel for keeping us informed, when you have evidence that I can take to a judge, please contact me right away."

"Of course Mr. Murdock."

"Mr. Chandler, if you don't mind, I would like an escort to the door, and it would give you an opportunity to learn more about your daughter's case, it may even satisfy your son's curiosity and anxiety."

"I want to thank you again, Colonel," Charles said once the door had closed behind Murdock, Michael and Marcus, "I know risking on of your men for Dr. Chandler is outside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s normal operating procedures."

"He'll want something in return," Logan growled, "Always does."

"Who says I'll want something from you?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm pretty sure Kurt can't tie his tail in a knot, but heck, it was a funny discussion with a few friends. I had to do it. So, you Kurt fans, forgive me! And those of you more astute readers may notice some little foibles in the conversation between Hope/Maverick/Logan about ages and time line stuff. Well, I tweaked the time line and such to fit this story. So, please, no hurt Lily. And just what the heck is going on between McKenna, Holtzhour and this mysterious third party? Only Lily knows! So, please read and review! 


	8. Chapter Seven

The Power of Hope

Chapter Seven

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: I came so close to finishing this chapter, then my computer crashed. Evil computer. So, I had to start all over again, writing it on school computers and those we can only use for a certain amount of time. I sent my computer to get fixed, but god knows when it'll get back. glare glare

* * *

"So, he's hidin'," Logan mused, sitting comfortably in Charles' office. Between running the search through the MPD's file, waiting for Fury to call and taking care of the squirts he hadn't been able to talk with Charles alone like he wanted to. This morning they had finally been able to get together and talk. First order of business on Logan's list was finding out why Michael Chandler's scent had been in the office before he'd black mailed his father into taking him to the meeting. Charles had just finished explaining that the records had been destroyed. 

"Michael Chandler won't be the only one who refuses to register. A large majority of mutants are unknown to the government and they were nervous about registering. They won't be registering now that Dr. Chandler's case has been so highly publicized."

"Yeah, well I can see his point. From lookin' through the files the MPD is planin' a serious round up of mutants. They've got plans for three more jails, they're waiting to move on funding after the trial's over. They're lookin' for a system that'll track mutants too."

"Hmmm, I take it you're setting aside that information for me and monitoring it?"

"Thought you'd like to look it over," Logan reached into his pocket and passed a disc to Charles, "Looks like everythin' is just in the plannin' stages, but they're itchin' to move on it."

"But Dr. Chandler's case is still priority?"

"Only one they have good solid evidence against, but they've got other ones. I don't have to tell you they're trying to look into the Institute."

"We're prepared for that if it happens, and you can make any improvements you think we need. Until then I think it's best you and Kitty focus on the files pertaining to Dr. Chandler."

"You talk with Murdock about his meetin' with Stryker?" Logan asked, moving onto his second nagging question.

"Yes, according to him Stryker plans to testify about Trask's plans."

"Huh," Logan frowned, "We looked through those after we found the Doc, how can that help McKenna's case?"

"Apparently the plans we looked at were decoys. Trask wrote them down just in case he was capture it would look like he never planned to kill Dr. Chandler, just make his point that mutants were evil."

"Bull, I saw the tape, he threatened her life multiple times," Logan growled, "Murdock will take him apart on the stand."

"You have a good amount of faith in Mr. Murdock," Charles said, clearly surprised.

"Worked with him before, guy's got a good head on his shoulders," Logan shrugged, "Got more faith in this third party deal."

"No word from Fury?"

"Nothin', Ricko and I agreed we'll give it another two days before contactin' Fury ourselves. They should have met at least once before the trial started, but they didn't, I don't like it."

"Could the meetings have nothing to do with Dr. Chandler's case?" Charles wondered, "They could have been meeting for an entirely different reason."

"If Fury thought that he wouldn't have mentioned it. He's up to somethin' though."

"Oh?" Charles raised his eyebrows at Logan.

"He doesn't do this much work for nothin' no matter how suspicious he is. He'll call in a favor, even if the Doc doesn't get off," Logan muttered. Something was off. His instincts were telling him there was something he was missing. He couldn't place what wasn't sitting well with him, though. He'd been over all the information, multiple times, but nothing changed. Nothing jumped at him. All he needed was one more piece and everything would fall into place, he knew it, felt it in his gut, but he didn't know where to look for the missing piece.

"Logan, I know you're worried about Hope, but please, you're crushing the armrest," Charles said, breaking into his thoughts. Logan instantly loosed his grip and muttered an apology. Charles smiled at him, "You've taken quite a shine to her haven't you?"

"I don't poke in your personal business, don't poke into mine."

Charles chuckled, "Forgive me, old friend, but I've never seen you in quite this state."

"Yeah, well, it's not a habit I have," Logan grumbled, looking towards the window to watch the sunrise, "Woman who get close to me don't stay there long."

"I don't know much about your personal affairs, past and present, but I don't see Hope walking away from you," Charles said reassuringly.

Logan rose from his chair, "I'm not worried about her walkin' away, Chuck, I'm worried about someone draggin' her."

* * *

Dawn broke all too soon for Hope's liking. From where she lay in bed she watched it creep over the Institute's stone walls. Her only thought was: it's time. Today was the day. She would arrive at the Federal Courthouse at ten, opening statements would start at ten thirty and by five the first day of court would be over. This morning she was expected to rolled out of bed, dress respectively and sit there listening to a man try to convince twelve people her life was worth less than a dead man's. She'd face her judgment today. How dramatic was that? She rolled over and groaned into her pillow. If there ever was a day when she wanted to just stay in bed today was that day. Of course she couldn't and even if she could, she wouldn't. Honor was an evil, nasty thing sometimes. She took out a little of her frustration on her pillow and then sighed. Well, no time like the present to watch your life slip through your fingers she thought, dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. It would be a long day where she needed to look in charge. After the shower she put on the suit she used when making television appearances. Probably it was just like every other suit out there, but in it Hope felt like she could climb a mountain. She felt getting through court would be just like an attempt on Everest. 

"Be there in a minute," She called when a knock came at her door. She put the last twist into her hair and pinned it in place before she strode across the room and opened the door.

"Checkin' to see how you're holdin' up, Doc," Logan said before she could ask.

"Oh, well," Hope held one hand out and watched it shake slightly, "Guess that's about the size of it."

Logan took her hand in his and held it against his chest, "You'll make it through, take a couple of deep breaths, remember your training."

"Training? You mean the meditation stuff Ororo's been teaching me?" Hope gave a weak chuckle, "I'm sure my powers are under control, it's my blood pressure and heart rate that are running rampant."

"But the meditation helped before, didn't it?" Logan tugged her forward so their hands were pinned between them.

"Uh…" Hope blinked looking up at him. She desperately wanted to lean her head against his chest and just breathe him in. For one moment she wanted to lean on him and make the world go away, but if she did that she'd crack. She was barely keeping herself together as it was. One more thing and she'd crack, again. She didn't need that right now. "I guess it couldn't hurt me, right?"

Logan leaned forward until his forehead rested against hers, "You're goin' to fight back right Doc? Don't go down without a fight, you hear me?"

"It's hard, Logan," She whispered, closing her eyes. She wasn't leaning, she told herself, she was just taking a break.

"You'll make it, you're strong," He told her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, "You got everyone here rootin' for you."

Hope chuckled at that, "Will you be sitting in the back of the courtroom with a sign saying "Go Doc" big, bold letters?"

"I'm not goin' to court today," Logan sighed, "I've got work to do here."

"Oh." Hope told herself not to be disappointed. It didn't matter that he wasn't there, she'd have her family to lean on. She didn't need Logan.

"I'd come if I could, Doc," Logan said sincerely and Hope nodded.

"I know, Hank told me yesterday that he was coming with the Professor to watch the case. I guess I just…" Hope shrugged and Logan kissed her softly. He was about to pull away, but Hope kissed him harder. Just a moment for myself, Hope thought, reveling when Logan dragged her closer.

"You know, if you plan on doing that you might want to close the door next time." Logan growled and pulled away while Hope buried her face against Logan's chest so she wouldn't die of embarrassment.

"Ricko, you gotta death wish?" Hope dared to peek at Maverick who was leaning against the doorframe, grinning widely.

"Just trying to keep you from messing up _Fräulein Doktor_ when she's worked so hard on her appearance," Maverick said. Logan held up a fist and brandished his middle claw at Maverick.

"Logan!" Hope carefully pulled his hand down and glared at him, "No need to be rude."

"If he keeps interrupting, there will be." Hope smiled at him, somewhat charmed by his actions.

"Is there something you need, Maverick?"

"Your family has arrived," Maverick stopped leaning, but kept grinning, "Good thing I went instead of your brother."

"Oh god," Hope groaned, "Please don't tell me I look like I've been thoroughly kissed."

"Thoroughly, huh?" Logan now joined in grinning and Hope glared at him, "You look fine, Doc."

"Great, great," Hope muttered, but she dashed back to her mirror to check. Okay, so she might be a little flustered looking, but her lipstick wasn't smudged too badly and her hair could be fixed. After quickly scrambling to make repairs she dashed back to see Logan holding Maverick in a headlock.

"Do you two ever stop?" She asked, grabbing her purse.

"Be down in a minute, Doc, gotta deal with this joker first," Logan said, while Maverick struggled.

"_Ja_, only a minute, _Doktor_." Hope rolled her eyes once, dashed out of her room and headed for the stairs. Her parents stood talking with the Professor while Michael shifted uncomfortably while Thea tried to sooth him.

"Sorry, sorry," Hope called as she raced down the stairs, "I forgot you were coming."

"Don't worry dear," Her mother said, hugging her tightly, "You've got a lot on your mind." Hope kissed her mother on the cheek then allowed herself to be passed to her father.

"There's my little scrapper," He said and tapped her on the chin, "Ready to tear 'em apart in court?"

"Of course, Papa," Hope smiled.

"Oh, oh, me next, me next!" Thea grabbed her and tried to squeeze the air out of her.

"Hello Thea, please stop, I need to breathe," Hope gasped, but return her sister's hug just as tightly.

"Oh, sorry, guess I'm nervous huh? I mean it's a rather big day and all. What with it…"

"Thea, you're rambling," Michael interrupted and picked Hope up to swing her around in a hug. She laughed and clutched him tighter. Thank god for her family. When Michael set her back down she stayed tucked under his arm, he big-brother way of protecting her.

"Good morning Professor," Hope said, "Did my family interrupt anything important?"

"I was just inviting your family to come have breakfast with us in the dinning room," Charles said, smiling at her.

"Well, since I haven't had my breakfast yet, I'm sure they'll agree to a cup of coffee and an interesting experience," Hope glanced up at her brother, "That is, if they're up to it."

"I survived breakfast with you three for more years than any sane parent should have to," Her father snorted, "I can't see how this will be different."

"Mr. Chandler, you're in for a treat," Charles said, sharing a look with Hope, "Why don't you follow me?" From the top of the stairs Logan stood, shoulder-to-shoulder with Maverick, watching as Hope led her family towards the dinning room.

"She's no Silver Fox," Maverick said, and Logan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you getting at, Ricko?"

Maverick shrugged, "You seem serious about this one, and she seems rather serious about you. I want you to be careful, _blutsbruder_."

"Careful," Logan gave a snort, "I'm tired of being careful, Viking, she's somethin' special and I wanna take hold of it before she slips away. Why don't you go down to breakfast, and get outta my business?"

"_Das mag wohl stimmer, trotz alledem auch nicht eins für uns werde immer ergeben in frieden."_ With that Maverick headed down the stairs, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts, not what he needed right now.

"Ain't that the truth," He muttered under his breath, thinking about Maverick's word as he turned and headed to the elevator to spend the day with computers instead of thoughts of a woman who haunted his past, and one that was haunting his present.

* * *

"Come on, I found an empty classroom," Kurt said, leaning in between Jean and Scott as they ate lunch, "The opening statements should be starting soon." 

"Kurt, we can't just leave in the middle of lunch," Scott said, glaring at Rogue and Evan when they rose from the table.

"Sure we can," Kurt brandished a little yellow hall pass at them, "Come on, you honestly want to miss this?"

"Yeah, Scott, this trial is going to effect all of us," Jean laid her hand on top of his, "We should watch."

Scott sighed, but he rose from the table and started to follow Kurt, "How are we going to get into the classroom?"

"Duh, the blue fuzzy dude has that covered," Kurt rolled his eyes, and led the group through the halls. The classroom was usually used for a science class, luckily it was empty during this period and teachers didn't bother to come down this hallway. It was perfect for sneaking in to use the television. Dr. Chandler's trial would be broadcast all over the nation, it was being studied by law classes and would be the most watched trial ever when the days ratings results were in. All the students wanted was a chance to see how it would play out. Each had the fear they would be the government's next targets.

"Here's the room," Kurt said, stopping outside the door, before vanishing in the poof of smoke. Seconds later Kurt opened the door and everyone filed in.

"What channel?" Rogue asked, standing on a chair to reach the TV.

"Pick a network, Auntie O said it would be on any channel," Evan said, swinging a chair around and straddling it to watch.

"We're going to get in so much trouble if we're caught," Scott muttered, pacing back and forth in the back of the room.

"They can't expel us for watching TV when we should be eating lunch," Kurt sighed, "Relax, Scott."

"Sush, they're about to start," Rogue said, turning the volume up.

An attractive woman with black hair stared the camera down without a flicker of emotion on her face, "Patricia Tilby with channel seven news. I stand on the steps of the federal courthouse, waiting for a glimpse inside and possibly the most tense courtroom ever. Today, is the first day in the case of Dr. Hope Chandler. Charged with murder in the first degree, Dr. Chandler is known for her work in mutant genetics and humanitarian efforts and many are not surprised by the government's action." The camera panned left, showing a huge crowd of anti-mutant protestors holding signs that read "Fry the Doctor!" and "Mutants should burn!". Other signs were blurred out for content. Jean drew up next to Scott and placed her hand in his. He tightened his fingers around hers.

"While the public is calling for a execution, other's question the ethics of the law and the purposes of the trial. Is the government just trying to find a sacrificial lamb to offer up? Or are they really doing what they believe is best? Only the verdict of the jury will tell. We go now live to Rick Johansson, inside the court house with the opening statements."

* * *

The court was packed. The media crowded into the gallery, pressed against the walls and hovered around the doors. Getting into the court had been like wading through a mob. Thank God for Maverick, Hope thought. He had cleared a sizeable pathway with a single look. Maverick's tree trunk arms effectively pushed those reporters who had tried to get closer to her back and if that didn't work a terse command did the trick. She now sat next to Murdock, nervously wringing her hands under the table as she kept her face politely interested, but blank. Any second now opening statements would get underway and officially she would be on trial for her life. Little black dots danced around her eyes at the thought, but she concentrated on her training and found the dots faded. When McKenna rose from the table across the isle from where she sat the little dots came back. He looked towards the judge once, then turned to the jury. 

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you are part of what the media calls the case of the century. The first trial ever of a mutant under the new Mutant acts. Your decision will ring through the halls of courtrooms for years to come, but the importance of this case can not over ride the facts. The defendant is blatantly responsible for the death of Wilson Trask. Expert witnesses in the fields of forensic pathology and mutant genetics will explain to you how only the defendant's abilities are the logical answer for Mr. Trask death," McKenna spoke smoothly, his eyes never staring at one spot for too long, and making sure he made eye contact with each juror at least once.

"Now, the defense will try to cloud the issue here by telling you how the defendant is an upstanding citizen, how she's never committed a crime and never harmed anyone, but we're not here to argue the defendant's character. She may be a good person, and she may be a well respected doctor, but she's alive and Wilson Trask is not." McKenna paused, passing a sweeping look over the jury before sitting down. Hope swallowed. He was good. The statement was short, simple and completely factual. She could see it struck a cord with the jury. She nervously wrung her hands together as Murdock rose from next to her and carefully made his way to stand before the jury.

"Mr. McKenna's is correct. This is case will be based in fact. Facts that show that Wilson Trask meant to kill Dr. Chandler. Facts will show that she was left in a box, no bigger than an arm chair for days. Facts will show that she was left in a shed, in the middle of winter for days with nothing more than the clothes on her back to protect her from the elements. This case is very simple, ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Chandler's actions were to save her life. You will hear from the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents involved in the rescue operation about threats Trask made about the Doctor's life and the torture she endured. We will not be arguing that Wilson Trask isn't dead at the hands of Dr. Chandler, but at that moment in time, it was her life or his. Which choice would you make?" Murdock was good, Hope thought bolstered by his statement. Much more powerful and dramatic, but the jury didn't seem that impressed.

When Murdock sat back down, the judge looked up, "Is the prosecution ready to call its first witness?"

"Yes your honor, we will be calling…"

* * *

Author's Note: Ha! There's a cliffhanger if I've ever written one! Sorry, feeling evil and had to do it. Excuse me I have the urge to laugh evilly. 


	9. Chapter Eight

The Power of Hope

Chapter Eight

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: Ugh, I caught the flu, lost all motivation for writing and am completely miserable. I honestly didn't mean to leave you readers hanging for so long, but I'm just dead. At least it's spring break now and I don't have school to deal with. Here's chapter eight, now I'm going back to my little cave of blankets to hide and wallow in misery.

* * *

When Murdock sat back down, the judge looked up, "Is the prosecution ready to call its first witness?""Yes your honor, we will be calling Agent Andrew Johansen." Hope instantly recalled the name, it was one of the two MPD agents who had arrested her. Murdock had gone over every witness McKenna would call with her only a few days before the trial had started and she hadn't even known who Agent Johansen was, but now she didn't even need to glance towards him to recall his face. He had been the one to tell her she was under arrest for murder. He was a stocky man, over forty with a bald spot, but he looked professional in his blue suit with his copper badge shinning brightly for all the television lights. Hope felt a little shimmer of fear as he was sworn in. It was this man who had convinced the federal government to charge her. He had spent three months working on her case, gathering evidence so she would end up here and eventually behind bars. 

"Please state your name for the record, spelling the last," McKenna said, standing back from the witness box.

"Andrew Johansen, J-O-H-A-N-S-E-N."

"And what is it you do, Mr. Johansen?"

"I'm a special investigator for the Mutant Policing Division."

"How are you involved with this case?"

"I was the lead investigator, along with my partner Agent George Drake, into the death of Wilson Trask."

"Will you please tell us about your investigation?"

"We were called to investigate when the medical examiner listed Mr. Trask death as suspicious. We, my partner and I, started looking first into the last person to see Mr. Trask alive, Dr. Hope Chandler."

"And what did you discover through the course of your investigation?"

"We discovered that whoever was responsible for Mr. Trask death would have to be a mutant who could generate an electrical power of some sorts. Dr. Chandler had this type of abilities. We found Dr. Chandler's hand prints and foot prints in Mr. Trask blood at the crime scene and there were bloody footprints and handprints in Mr. Trask cabin. The blood was later matched to Mr. Trask and the footprints and handprints again matched Dr. Chandler."

"And what did you conclude from this evidence?"

"That Dr. Chandler was the one responsible for Mr. Trask death."

"Through your investigation did you find an evidence that would point to Dr. Chandler acting in self-defense?"

"No, the evidence didn't point in that direction."

"I have no more questions for this witness, you honor." McKenna glanced once at the jury and then sat. The judge asked Murdock if he was ready for his cross-examination, Murdock rose and carefully made his way to stand in front of Agent Johansen.

"Mr. Johansen, during the course of your investigation did you look into any other suspects?" He asked.

"No, the evidence didn't warrant it."

"So even though Mr. Trask was a known terrorist, responsible for the attack on the Capitol building, you never checked to see if anyone else could have killed him?"

"No, the evidence…"

"Thank you," Murdock interrupted, "Now, Mr. Johansen, did you ever interview my client?"

"No."

"So you never once in the course of your investigation asked my client to tell her side of the story?"

"We had a previous interview conducted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that we used during the investigation," Johansen explained, staring Murdock down.

"Ah, okay, I see. And what did this interview say?"

"Objection!" McKenna shot to his feet, "Relevance, your honor?"

"Over ruled," The judge fixed a hard stare on McKenna, "I see where Mr. Murdock is going with this. Please continue."

"Thank you, your honor," Murdock nodded once to the judge then focused again on Johansen, "Now, what did this interview say, Mr. Johansen."

"I don't remember the exact wording."

"Ah, okay," Murdock walked carefully back to the table and picked up one of his carefully arraigned folders, "You honor please let the record show that I am showing the interview conducted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to opposing counsel."

"So noted." Murdock handed the folder to McKenna and Hope could practically feel him growl at Murdock. Murdock then approached the witness stand with the folder in hand.

"Mr. Johansen could you please read the highlighter portion of the interview?" Murdock asked as he handed over the folder to Johansen.

"It looks like Dr. Chandler acted in defense of herself and her life, S.H.I.E.L.D will conduct no further investigation."

"That's all the questions I have for this witness, your honor."

"Any redirect, Mr. McKenna?"

"No, your honor."

"Then call your second witness."

"The prosecution now calls Dr. Jessica Clearwater to the stand." A woman in her mid-thirties rose from the gallery. She was taller than Hope, with cropped blond hair and shockingly blue eyes. Hope recognized the arrogant tilt to her chin as a doctor's ego. She had carried herself like that many times before. Once sworn in and announced to the court McKenna smiled charmingly at the doctor.

"How are you involved in this case, Dr. Clearwater?"

"I preformed the autopsy on Mr. Wilson Trask," she answered in a slight New York accent.

"And what did you find?"

"Mr. Trask died from severe internal bleeding."

"Caused by?"

"From the looks of his blood vessels they burst and he bled out."

"Was there anything else unusual about Mr. Trask's body?"

"Yes, there was. His whole spinal column was in a liquid state and his nerve endings had been shredded."

"And what did you theorize could be the cause of this?"

"Well, after doing some research the only explanation that was plausible was from some sort of mutant attack."

"Did you ask for any sort of second opinion on this conclusion?"

"Yes, I asked Dr. Shaun Anderson the country's top pathologist and an expert in mutant genetics for his opinion, he said…"

"Objection, hear say," Murdock said quickly cutting Dr. Clearwater off.

"The prosecution will be calling Dr. Shaun Anderson at a later time to corroborate Dr. Clearwater's statement," McKenna interjected.

"Then let Mr. Anderson make the statement, Ms. Clearwater's statement will still be hear say," Murdock shot back.

"You've made your point Mr. Murdock, the objection is sustained. Either rephrase or call Dr. Anderson now, Mr. McKenna."

"I withdraw the question your honor, and have no further questions for this witness."

"Are you ready for your cross examination, Mr. Murdock?"

"Yes your honor. Ms. Clearwater, have you ever seen an autopsy with similar results as Mr. Trask's?"

"Yes, some similar ones, but never one like this."

"And what caused those results?"

"One was caused by a main artery being blocked, and the other a man was electrocuted."

"Could one of these reason be the cause of Mr. Trask death?"

"It's highly unlikely."

"But there is a chance?"

"Mr. Murdock, for Mr. Trask to have such results by such causes every single one of his blood vessels would need to be block, and the electrocution would need to be so severe as to cause death, but leave no external markings, and that's impossible. So yes, there is a chance that he could have died by other reasons, but it's about as likely as you sprouting wings and flying."

* * *

Kitty was spending way too much time around computers. She saw blue screens when she closed her eyes, and could hear the tick-tick of keys and the hum of processors where ever she went. It was driving her nuts, but at least she was doing something to help Dr. Hope out. The other kids were always talking about how they wanted to help, and she had to sit there, keeping her mouth shut. She wasn't allowed to talk about what she was doing instead of going to school. Of course she still had to do all the homework Jean brought her, which was a pain. At least she got to weasel out of training sessions to monitor the computers, and she got to watch the trial. Logan had beat her down to the computer room, like always, but he hadn't been watching the monitors with that almost creepy intensity he usually did. The television was on and he was scowling at it, like it had done something wrong. 

Kitty had silently chewed on her lip for a minute before asking, "Something wrong, Mr. Logan?"

He hadn't even glanced towards her, "Nothin'."

"Oh, uh, okay." There had been a short, awkward silence, "I'll just, like, get to work, then." His only response had been a grunt. Normally he'd at least chat with her a bit. She thought he knew she got bored and tried to keep her from losing her mind from it. Today, though, they'd worked in silence, the only sound the television on low and the hum of the computers. I should have brought my CD player, Kitty thought, then jumped as the phone rang.

Logan grabbed it before she could, "What?" He said rudely. Yikes, Kitty thought, someone's in a bad mood. Logan listened to whoever had called for a few minutes, then, "I'll tell him." And hung up. That was it and Kitty frowned. She'd heard of short phone conversations but this one took the prize. What had it been about, and why did Logan suddenly have that closed off look on his face? She mentally growled, why did she even bother wondering? It's not like he'd ever reveal what went on in that head of his. Annoyed and bored Kitty turned back to the screens and pulled up a game of solitaire.

* * *

When Hope returned to the Institute she was fired by stress and fear. She just wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. And in one day of court they'd only gotten through two witnesses! Two! If that was the pattern for the rest of the trial it would take months to finish this. She couldn't handle months of this. At least she'd managed to get her family to agree to go back home instead of camping out in the Institute. Her mother's constant hovering, her father's constant bad mouthing of the government and Thea's insane up beat denial of the seriousness of the situation would only fray Hope's nerves more. She put up with a few minutes of working the Infirmary, but when she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking she gave up and retreated to her room. There she popped open a cupboard in the bathroom and pulled out a decanter of bourbon. Completely against the Institute's rules she had kept it anyway and now she was glad she had. She didn't bother with a glass and took three swift swallows. She coughed as it burned into her stomach and put the bottle back into its hiding place, disgusted with herself. Drinking to ease nerves, what was she? An alcoholic? She'd have to find something else to steady herself and pulled the bottle back out and dumped it down the drain. This trial was ruining her life, but she wasn't about to help it along by turning to the bottle. 

Now I need coffee to dull the bourbon, Hope thought and headed for the door to her room. As she walked by Maverick's she paused at the sound of voices coming through the door.

"So, it's time then?" She recognized Maverick's voice, but his tone was so deadly serious she had to inch closer to listen.

"We move tonight. Dock eighteen, warehouse six. Fury says McKenna and Holtzhour always show up with at least ten guards in full body armor and heavily armed. The third party brings more. He'll call us when McKenna and Holtzhour take off, then we've got two hours." It was unmistakably Logan's growling voice and Hope scowled. What was going on? Why was McKenna involved and the head of the MPD for that matter?

"You gonna stand out there ease droppin' the whole night, Doc?" Hope took a step back and stared at the door in astonishment when Logan called through the door. Damn those heightened senses, she thought as she pushed the door open and walked guiltily into the room. Well, if she was in for a penny, she was in for a pound and squared her shoulders. She might as well try to get some answers out of the two brutes.

* * *

Author's Note: Blah, so short, so horrible. I don't like doing court scenes, but they're so important to this story. Thank God the next chapter won't have any until the end. Don't ask how long it will take me to get chapter nine out, I'm pretty sure I'm dieing. Please read and review. 


	10. Chapter Nine

The Power of Hope

Chapter Nine

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: Darn you finals! shakes fist I hates them! Anyway, finals are only part of the excuse why this was so long in coming. The other part is I just didn't work on it. How horrible is that? Well, I try.

* * *

"You gonna stand out there ease droppin' the whole night, Doc?" Hope took a step back and stared at the door in astonishment when Logan called through the door. Damn those heightened senses, she thought as she pushed the door open and walked guiltily into the room. Well, if she was in for a penny, she was in for a pound and squared her shoulders. She might as well try to get some answers out of the two brutes.

Logan and Maverick sat in two armchairs, both watching her with those unreadable looks, though Maverick had a slight smile on his face. "What's going on here?" Hope asked, and instantly Maverick's smile fell away and she received nothing by silent stern looks from both men, "Oh come on. I know there's something going on. You mentioned McKenna, Holtzhour and Fury in the same sentence and if it doesn't relate to my case then there's something else going on that still may be relevant for me to know."

"It's best if you don't, _Doktor_," Maverick said with shrug. "Keep your hands clean just in case."

"But I take it Mr. Murdock knows what's going on?" She only got more of the silent treatment, "A good ol' boys club, huh? I see. Well, great just great." Hope threw up her hands, "I bet the same reason your old friend is here is the same reason you're going to some warehouse dock."

"Doc," Logan started but Hope growled.

"No, I'm sick of being placated like a child about this Logan. You of all people should know what I can endure, now you may be keeping me out of the loop to keep my hands clean, but it's my life that's on the line here and I demand to at least know something about what's going on behind my back."

Logan and Maverick exchanged a look and had a brief conversation in German, while Hope stewed. Why didn't she suspect something funny was going on before this? It was only logical. The Institute looked out for its own mentality rearing its head again. When the conversation ended Logan looked away from Maverick and at her, "We're trying to find out why you're being put on trial when clearly your innocent. That's all, Doc."

Hope blinked, she hadn't really expected an answer, "Oh, okay. So, now that I'm in the loop, you'll keep me informed as to what's going on?"

"You'll get the information some how, Doc."

"You'll keep me informed about what's going on? Really?"

"Don't act so shocked, Doc," Logan said, sounding amused.

"Well, if it's okay to tell me now, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Hope asked and watched another look pass between Maverick and Logan.

"Now, promise not to get mad, Doctor," Maverick said and instantly Hope was on alert, "But we didn't think you needed the stress of worrying about it."

"Why should I worry?" Hope asked, puzzled, "You two haven't failed me yet." The two men exchanged grins, "Now, are you going to tell me why you're going tonight?"

"According to Fury, Holtzhour and McKenna have regular meetings with an as of currently unknown party for a while now. He wants us to find out who this person is and why they're meeting with McKenna," Maverick explained.

"What reason could there be for a third party?" Hope walked over to Logan's chair and sat on the arm rest, "A reporter maybe?"

"A reporter wouldn't show up with armed guards. Doc, I told you, let us handle it." Logan placed his hand on top of her thigh, "You've got enough on your plate, leave us to worry about it."

"I'm just curious." And relieved, she thought. She had thought the only reason she was being tired was because of evidence and a paranoid government. The idea that maybe, just maybe there is another reason for her trial lifted a huge weight from her shoulders. There was hope, she thought with a mental giggle. Unconsciously she laid her hand over Logan's, and interlaced her fingers with his. "I'll just wish you luck then."

"_Doktor,_ we don't need luck, we have skill."

* * *

Water lapped gently against the pillars of the dock, behind the cookie-cutter warehouses the lights of Manhattan blazed in ignorance of the plot being formed across the water. Holtzhour watched from the shadows of a corner as Meredith Rike walked in. Her four guards stood in perfect formation around her, assault rifles slung in easy reach over their shoulders and night vision goggles already scanning the area and counting the guard he had brought along with McKenna.

The smooth talked stepped forward and kissed the back of Rike's hand, "Lovely to see you again, Ms. Rike."

"McKenna, I caught your performance in court this morning," The woman's voice could make the coldest iceberg look like a tropical beach. "It looks like you have quite the battle ahead of you."

"It will make Murdock less suspicious of any tampering as well as the public."

"As long as the jury still rules the way my employer wants it to, then I have no problem with the circus act." Rike's gaze swept over the Holtzhour and he mentally grimaced, "Everything on your end is secure, I take it Lieutenant?"

"No glitches in the system," He said gruffly. Something about Rike set him off. He didn't like her superior tone when she talked to him, and he hated how she looked down her nose at him. Just because she was pulling the string in this whole situation didn't mean she out ranked him. Modern women didn't know their place and were a pain the ass not worth the trouble, he thought.

"Hmmm," She studied him intently, "Your computers have been hacked, multiple times."

"What?" McKenna said while Holtzhour glared.

"No one can hack our system, the CIA designed it and they said no one can hack it," He blustered, grinding his teeth together.

"Anytime someone builds a better mouse trap, there is one mouse who doesn't get caught. My employer wants it fixed, Lieutenant, and if it's not he'll make sure your new position goes to someone more willing to follow orders."

"Tell your employer…"

"What the Lieutenant means is that he'll get someone right on it," McKenna interrupted, sending Holtzhour a look that clearly said to shut up. Wisely Holtzhour chose to listen. "And when this problem is fixed, would your employer like them prosecuted?"

"He will make that decision when you find who the hacker is," Rike replied smoothly. "Your payments are on their way, sirs. That will be all at present."

"Of course," McKenna gave a charming smile, "It was a pleasure as always, Ms. Rike." Holtzhour snorted but said nothing as the woman and her guards walked out. When the door slammed closed, McKenna rounded on him.

"What are you, Holtzhour, stupid? That woman and her employer are our ticket out of the hell hole we've worked in for years! You just want to throw that away? Ruin our chances of finally having what we deserve?"

"Shove it up your self centered ass, McKenna," Holtzhour growled right back, "I could care less about the money, I just want these freaks off of the streets."

"And if you get your position as head of the MPD taken away, how will you make sure that happens?" McKenna countered, "You're an old fool, Holtzhour, you have to learn to play by the new rules or you'll get no where."

"There are still a few old timers like myself, McKenna that have more power than you or that Rike bitch can ever dream of having."

"You know, I hate to interrupt," A voice said from the shadows, "But, your both in a lot of trouble." Holtzhour drew his side arm, and started looking around for the speaker. Out of the shadows he had chosen to protect himself with a small club came flying and knocked the gun from his hand before vanishing back into the shadows.

"Show yourself!" McKenna ordered, stepping closer to one of the guards.

"Where's the fun in that?" The club came from the shadows once again, wrapping around a guard's gun and pulling it away.

"Who are you!" Holtzhour roared as another guard lost his gun.

"Call me the Dare Devil."

* * *

"That son of the bitch!" Logan whispered violently, getting to his feet.

"I take it we're moving in, _blutsburder_," Maverick's voice chuckled in his ear through the radio connection.

"I'll take the guards, you make sure Holtzhour and McKenna don't go anywhere," Logan ordered, dropping to the dock tens of feet below the roof where he had been watching the exchange between Holtzhour, McKenna and some woman. His intent had been to let McKenna and Holtzhour continue to incriminate themselves and move in only when it looked like they were about to leave. Instead that idiot had moved in. Oh, once Logan got his hands on Murdock, there was going to be trouble. Focusing on the now, Logan charged through the back door to the warehouse, claws drawn and ready for a fight. A few guards switched their attention from the red suit wearing Dare Devil to him. At least Murdock had gotten rid of the guns already, Logan hated getting shot. He grabbed the first guard's vest and smashed his forehead into his nose. The guard crumpled and he tossed him away. Another guard swung his leg towards Logan's chest. Logan caught the kick and used the guard like a bat, slamming him into another guard. He ignored the flash of orange light that signaled Maverick had used his power and ducked a punch. The fight was surprisingly short. Quickly after he and Maverick joined the fight the guards gained some common sense, took off and Logan didn't bother to follow them. They were just listening to orders and in the scheme of things, the only people that mattered were McKenna and Holtzhour.

"_Scheiße!"_ Maverick yelled into the sudden silence, "Where is he?"

"Who?" Murdock asked, picking himself up from the floor.

"McKenna, _verdammt_, one the guards must have grabbed him," Maverick growled and kicked out at one of the unconscious guards that lay about the floor of the warehouse randomly.

"You still have Holtzhour?" Murdock asked while Logan started picking up guards and tossing them in the corner.

"_Ja_."

"Then we have enough for now. We can always go after McKenna at a later date."

"I don't think so bub," Logan tossed the last guard and turned to glare at Murdock, "I don't remember invitin' you to this little party. So if anyone is goin' after McKenna, it'll be Maverick and me. Not you."

Murdock raised one masked eyebrow, "A friend of mine, Matt Murdock, sent me to help." Logan almost pointed out that he was Murdock, but Maverick inturupted before he could.

"Murdock? _Fräulein Doktor's_ lawyer sent you?"

Murdock nodded and Logan repressed a growl, "Yes. I often help him out on difficult or suspiscious cases."

"Yeah well, you go back to Murdock and tell him to keep his nose out of our business. We've got it covered," Logan snapped. "He should spend his time preparing for court."

"Ah, but now with Holtzhour he won't have too," Murdock smiled at him, "We'll take him to the proper authorities and the case will be dismissed."

Maverick shook his head, "We take him to Fury, and he'll deal with it. You can go back to Murdock and inform him."

"I think it would be best if…"

"No," Maverick picked Holtzhour up from the floor where he had been laying bound and gagged, "This is S.H.I.E.L.D. business and you are not involved. We appreciate the help." Logan snorted, "But, this is our capture."

"Now hang on a minute," Murdock started, but shattering glass cut him off and Holtzhour's head exploded against Maverick's shoulder. Like the shot that had taken Holtzhour's life, Murdock was off, heading for the window that the bullet had shattered. Logan was right behind him and Maverick behind him. The body armor Maverick habitually wore protected him from the shot, so he had dumped Holtzhour in pursuit of the shooter. Outside, Logan sniffed the air looking for the scent of gun powder and man, but all he could find was the weak trail left by the bullet.

"The killer took his shot from there," Logan pointed across the water to a tall sky scraper.

"He'll be long gone by the time we get there," Maverick pointed out, even as they started running.

"I'll track him down." Logan growled.

* * *

"There's only one man I know that could make this shot," Murdock said as they stood on the top of the building Logan had pointed out earlier and looked at the warehouse where they had been only minutes before. "Bull's-eye."

"Gotta scent, _blustbruder_?" Maverick asked, pretty much ignoring Murdock's comment.

"Yeah, but someone picked this guy up," Logan took a deep sniff of the air again, "In a helicopter."

"Military?"

"No," Logan shook his head, "Probably one of those sight seeing ones, or a news copter. Damn." They'd been close, damn close to finally getting Hope out of trouble and now it had slipped through their fingers.

"Now what?" Maverick asked him.

"We got back to the Institute and call Fury," He turned to Murdock, "You, Big Red, get your lawyer friend to start calling the cops and asking about missing helicopters. These people won't be stupid enough to return it from where they got it from, but somethin' that big'll be missed."

"There's a chance it could be a private aircraft," Murdock pointed out, "I'll recommend he look at ATC records as well."

"Fine, have him come to the Institute in the morning if he finds anything." Logan and Maverick waited until Murdock took a leap off the building and disappeared into the night.

"That was Murdock under that suit, correct?" Maverick asked him as they started down the stairs that led to the roof.

"Yeah."

"Does pretty well for a blind guy."

* * *

Logan returned to the Institute with a heavy heart. He didn't like the idea of telling Hope that they'd come close to getting her free, only to lose that chance because they'd been too busy arguing.

"Would you like me to tell her?" Maverick asked as they walked away from the Velocity, which had been their transport to New York.

"No," Logan sighed, "I'll tell her. Get changed, and call Fury." In silence they rode the elevator up to the school portion of the house and then walked up the stairs. Outside Hope's door, Maverick patted his shoulder in silent support and then went into his own room. Logan waited until his door was closed before knocking softly on Hope's. He wasn't surprised that she answered right away, looking up at him with wide, hopeful and fearful eyes. She was expecting bad news, but obviously eager for good news, but she was learning to read him and the hopeful look quickly fell away and her shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry Doc," He said simply, cupping her cheek in his palm.

"Is there any good news?"

"Holtzhour's dead, that'll probably delay the trial while the MPD picks a replacement. We've got the name of the third party, and we know McKenna's getting paid by her to prosecute you. We've got another place to start digging."

"You keep digging and eventually you lose sight of the sun, Grandma Chandler always said," She sighed, but leaned her cheek into his palm. "Thank you for at least looking, but I don't think…I don't think it's helping any."

"Hey, what did I tell you? No going down without a fight, remember?"

She took a step back from him, "I'm tired Logan. Good night." She closed the door and he stood there, listening to her sobs drifting through the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, angsty-fluff. I figured it was a good point to stop at. And look, Dare Devil finally made an appearance! I thought I'd throw him in at least once. You'll just have to wait and see how all of this works out. Is Hope's spirit finally broken? What will happen to McKenna? How will it effect the trial? Please, enjoy the dramatic music while I start chapter ten. Also, I made the dead line! Whoo hoo! 


	11. Chapter Ten

The Power of Hope

Chapter Ten

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: In this chapter, we get back to the trial, yay! And fluff, which I know was desperately missed in the last chapter, double yay!

Washington D.C. glowed below Michael Chandler, making him fidget on the inside. His parents had insisted the family stay in a downtown D.C. hotel for the duration of the trial, and he hadn't argued with them. Though his powers made him uncomfortable in the city, he wanted to be close to the trial. The whole family was dealing with it in their own way. His father was on the war path, cursing out the government, that McKenna guy and anyone else who said anything against Hope. His mother was silent, but there. She listened, to everyone and gave support in her silence. Thea, Mike shook his head, Thea was so up beat she made sugar look bitter. Was any of it helping? His mother's support, maybe, but the rest of it was having no effect on Hope. Last he heard from Hank she had retreated into herself even more. It disturbed him, no it terrified him. Hope had always been a little sensitive to things, hell she use to tear up at the sight of road kill, but he had thought her years as a doctor had toughed her. He had also counted on her experiences with the X-men to give her a tough shell. This trial was apparently too much for her. And what could he do? Nothing. Frustration welled in him every time he remembered that he had to leave everything in the hands of other people. Mike was a firm believer in that if he didn't do it himself, it was done wrong. He turned away from the window when a knock came at his door. He glanced out the peep-hole first, in case some very clever reporter had slipped past hotel security, but he saw only Thea's grin.

"Hey Mikey," She said sliding under his arm and slipping into his room when he opened the door.

"Come on in, Thea," Mike sighed, so much for an evening alone. "What can I do for you?"

"Just lookin' for a little company. Got anything to drink?" Thea asked, looking around his opulent hotel suite. Hers was probably an exact copy of his, but she looked around like it was a completely different planet. Thea's curiosity was going to be her down fall one of these days, he thought.

"How strong do you want it?" He asked, heading for the kitchen where there was a small bar, stocked with over priced alcohol and snacks.

"Nothin' too strong. Gotta wine of some sorts?"

"Chardonnay, fine by you?"

"Hit me," Thea sighed, "I don't like what the papers are saying about her."

"You can't control the papers, Thea," Mike said as he poured two glasses, "You know that. You've seen how Papa's been failin' at every turn to do just that. Better to just ignore 'em."

"Yeah, but its heart wrenchin' to see her torn apart like that every day. You know what the Times said about her today? That "she was a doctor who fell far from her oath," how cruel is that?"

Mike walked out of the kitchen and handed a glass to his youngest sister, "Hope's gotta lot of people looking out of her, you know. Those boys at the Institute havta be doin' somethin' like they did when she was kidnapped."

Thea rolled her eyes, "Yeah that ball of charm and hospitality Mr. Logan I really trust him."

Mike took a seat at the small table near the kitchen, "I do. He's a good man. Just a little odd." Odd was a poor word to use, but what other word was there? Mike had seen new footage of the man, tearing through cars and brick walls with those claws of him, and then he'd seen the man charm his mother in two seconds. Odd fit, but to Mike it didn't seem a strong enough word.

"A little? Have you talked with the man? He's more than a little odd. And you know what, I think he's sleepin' with Hope," Thea said, coming around the table and sitting down across from him.

Michael gagged on his wine, "What?"

Thea shrugged, "It's just a feelin' I have."

"Next time, keep you're feelin's to yourself Thea," Michael shook his head, "I don't wanna know about Hope's supposed sex life. She's my little sister for god's sake."

"Mike, we're both your little sister," Thea sighed, "And I never said they were sleepin' together, I just kinda get that impression."

"Thea…" Michael warned, but Thea just glared at him.

"Look, you haven't seen them together like I have."

"Or lord, Thea, you've seen them together?" Michael felt his stomach roll, "I like him, Thea, I don't wanna have to beat 'im up for sleepin' with Hope."

Thea rolled her eyes, "No I haven't seen them together, at least in the sense you mean. That's just wrong that you thought of that right off the bat, Mike."

"You're gonna spell out your whole theory to me ain't ya?" He said, resigned to listening to another one of his sister's odd-ball conspiracy theories. Mike was of the opinion that Thea had watched one too many X-files episodes.

"Mike, she's in the middle of a trial for her life, don't you think that ass McKenna might bring up a personal connection when he cross examines Mr. Logan? I mean how would it look?"

"It would look like McKenna's tryin' to find any little thing to make the jury hate her," Michael sighed again and pushed his wine away from him, "Thea, I'm glad you're lookin' out for Hope, but you're probably wrong. Hope ain't the type to go for men like Mr. Logan, and I'm pretty damn sure Mr. Logan ain't the type to go for Hope."

"But back when Hope was in the hospital, the one in Canada, I came to visit her. All on my own, mind you, so I don't have a witness, but I saw him standing by the side of her bed, holding her hand. He was lookin' at her and a look like that," Thea sighed, "He's sleepin' with her."

"One, since you don't have a witness I'm inclined to believe you're makin' that up," Michael held up a hand to keep Thea from interrupting him, "Two, if she was sleepin' with him, don't you think she'd have told you? Or mom? Hell even me? She never could keep her mouth shut when she had a new man in her life."

"Well, she's changed over the years," Thea muttered, taking a sip from her wine glass, "With findin' out she's…she's…"

"A mutant," Michael snapped, "It's not a sin to say it, Thea."

"I know, I know, it's just kinda weird and all."

"So, you don't like mutants, Thea? I didn't know you were a bigot." A cold ball of fear was forming in Michael's stomach, could his own sister hate what he was? But Thea didn't know about his abilities, only Hope did. Though he had seen his family accepted Hope for her abilities he couldn't bring himself to talk about his powers with them. So his fear turned to anger, trying to defend him from rejection.

Thea looked shocked, "Mike, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did ya mean, sis? Because to me it sounds like you've got a problem with mutants," He pushed himself to his feet, "Come on, Thea, what do you mean?"

"Well, okay, maybe it scares me Mike," Thea looked down at her hands wrapped around the stem of the wine glass, "If she's one of them, couldn't we be one too? If you read her work, it seems like the gene runs in the family and I don't think I could handle being a mutant."

Michael sighed, he certainly understood Thea's fears, "I'm sorry, I just over reacted. Look at what's happened to Hope, Thea, you got to see that what the government and public wants for mutants is wrong."

"You sound like an activist."

"Just standing up for family," Michael sighed and sat back down, "You sure he's sleepin' with her?"

"Well I haven't asked her yet, but I'm sure."

"Damn, gonna have to hurt him for that," He smiled and Thea laughed.

"Can you at least wait to see if I'm right?"

"Naw, rather get a crack at him when he's least expectin' it."

"You're horrible, Mike, just horrible."

"Love you too, baby sis."

"Dr. Anderson, what reason brought you to testify here today?" McKenna asked a fifty-something man with thinning salt and pepper hair and beard.

Anderson pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, "I had a conversation with Dr. Clearwater on the autopsy finding of Mr. Wilson Trask."

"Why did Dr. Clearwater talk to you about this autopsy?"

"She wanted a second opinion on what could have caused what happened to Mr. Trask. Since I'm an known expert in forensic pathology and mutant genetics she thought it best to ask for my opinion."

"And did you look over Dr. Clearwater's report?"

"I did, yes."

"What did you conclude from looking at the report?"

"Based on the report, a large influx of Mr. Trask bio-electricity caused his heart to beat so fast it burst his blood vessels. This same influx of bio-electricity caused his nerve endings to shred and heat up to the point it liquefied his spinal column."

"How did you come up with this conclusion?"

"I know Dr. Chandler; I've heard her speak many times on what her powers are and how they affect other people. I knew from the police reports that she was the last person to come in contact with Mr. Trask. From that, and the autopsy report, I drew these conclusions."

"Thank you, I have no further questions for this witness," McKenna smiled charmingly at the jury and sat at his table, letting Murdock carefully get to his feet and approach Dr. Anderson.

"So, you based your conclusion all on what other people told you, isn't that correct Dr. Anderson?"

"I guess so."

"Did you conduct any experiments to support you or Dr. Clearwater's conclusion?"

"It would be impossible."

"Why is that?"

"Anyone trying to recreate the results would have to use a living subject; obviously one of the results in this case was death, so…"

"So definitively you can't say one way or another if what happened to Mr. Trask was caused by what you believe it was caused by?"

"I guess not…no."

"Dr. Anderson, when you arrived today, you were briefed by Mr. McKenna, correct?"

"Yes."

"And he told you how court would run, and procedural what not?"

"Again, yes."

"Did he tell you what questions he was going to ask you?"

"Yes, he did."

"And, one last question Dr. Anderson, why are you testifying today?"

"Mr. McKenna said if I didn't, I would be thrown in jail for obstruction of justice."

"I have no further questions, your honor."

"Mr. McKenna, any redirect?" The judge asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No your honor."

"Then we'll break for lunch and finish with your final witness."

Thea Chandler slipped quickly out of the courtroom, feeling a little suffocated by all the news lights and reporters. She was gleefully surprised when she saw Mr. Logan, standing off to the side of the hall. He was watching the people who poured out of the courtroom, while one eye was still watching the door. Guarding the door from the outside or are you looking for someone, Thea wondered. And she thought she knew just who he was looking for. Telling herself it was in Hope's best interest that she find out exactly what his intentions were, Thea sidled up to Logan, smiling brightly.

He glanced at her once, "Miss. Chandler." And then went back to watching the door. Logan was a man of few words, and even fewer emotions, Thea knew that. She hadn't seen him react to much these past few weeks, but that didn't stop Thea from trying to figure out what was going on.

"So…decided to come to court today, I see," She said casually while pretending to be interested in her manicure. She'd act casual, chat him up for a bit then pounce and maybe surprise an answer out of him. If that didn't work she'd charge like a Pamplona bull against that wall of silence of his until she got her answer.

He shrugged, "Just droppin' in on my way to talk with Colonel Fury."

"Some new information?" Thea perked up, almost forgetting her real objective, "I mean, shouldn't you tell Mr. Murdock?"

"Don't know if it'll lead anywhere."

"Oh, guess that's a step in the right direction though."

"Just trying to help," He glanced at her again; this time suspiciously, "Is there somethin' you want, Miss. Chandler?"

"Me? No, well not really," Thea squared her shoulders. Subtle wasn't getting her anywhere, so "Are you sleeping with my sister?"

"What?" He looked completely taken aback for a second and Thea plowed on with her traditional zeal and lack of finesse.

"Well, it's just that I've seen that look before and usually it means that you're either sleeping with the woman or thinking about it. I can't figure out which. With things the way they are I thought I'd just figure out what's going on between you and Hope."

"So, you thought you'd ask me?"

"I don't want to burden Hope," Thea smiled charmingly; "I know if you really care for Hope, you'll tell me."

"First off, that's one low blow. Second, whatever's between your sister and me is between your sister and me, it'll stay that way. Got it?"

"No," Now Thea was in a fightin' mood, that old Southern temper of hers merrily working its way to the surface, "Mr. Logan, I remember watchin' you, standin' by my sister's bed side and holdin' her hand. You're like a son to my father and a god send to my mother, and whatever you are to Hope, she's leanin' on you. She's lookin' to you to help her through this, so, Mr. Logan; I'll ask you again, what's going on between you and my sister?"

Logan growled at her, "Look you…"

"Logan, Thea, is something wrong?" Hope called, walking over to them and interrupting Logan's answer.

"We'll finish this later," Thea whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Forewarned is forearmed," He whispered back, before smiling slightly at Hope, "How you doin' Doc?"

"Doing well," She glanced curiously at him, "I thought you were watching the Institute."

"Gotta talk with Fury later, so McCoy's doing the watchin' today. I figured I stop in for a bit before I went to see him."

"Oh, I see."

"You got a good shark on your side, Doc," Logan looked beyond her to where Murdock was holding back the press with Maverick.

"Papa spares no expense," Thea chimed in, "When it comes to family."

"Logan, what's wrong?" Hope asked, noticing the narrow eyed glare Logan was shooting over her shoulder. She turned and saw it was Dr. Anderson who was walking towards them.

"What could he want?" Thea growled, stepping up to flank her sister.

"Thea…" Hope was about to scold her on the protective gesture when Logan pulled her behind him, "Logan!"

"What do ya want, sir?" Thea asked when Anderson reached them.

"I'd like to apologize," Dr. Anderson looked straight at Logan, "If I had known I would have to testify against you, Hope, I would have never indulged Dr. Clearwater."

"Logan," Hope pushed his arm out of the way and stepped out from behind him, "Shaun us a good friend of mine, he won't hurt me." Reluctantly Logan took a step back, but one would have to be blind to miss the warning in his eyes.

"Honestly, Hope," Dr. Anderson took her hands in his, "Mr. McKenna threatened all sorts of legal trouble if I didn't testify. He was ready to file a subpoena. I tried everything I could to keep you from looking bad, but I think I did more harm than good to you. I'm so, terribly sorry."

"It's alright, Shaun, I'm sure you did a fine job. Thank you for trying to protect me."

"I can't bear to think of how the scientific community is going to suffer because of this," He sighed, "Your work is so crucial to these times. If you're locked….well I'm sorry, Hope."

She flashed a weak smile, "I'm sure someone will pick up where I left off if worse come to worse. And it's not over yet, I won't let these Yankees…"

"Hope?"

"I think it would be best if you went about your business, Dr. Anderson," Logan said, placing a protective hand on Hope's shoulder, "Now."

"Yes, of, of course." Dr. Anderson glanced at Hope once more before releasing her hands and disappearing in the crowd. The man may not understand what had caused Hope's sudden freeze, but Logan hadn't missed it. Stryker had just walked in, heading for the courtroom. Logan took a quick glance at his watch and decided Fury could wait.

"Come on Doc, let's get back."

"But…"

"Hey, I'll be right behind you. You got nothin' to worry about."

Logan sat directly behind Hope, watching Stryker as he took the stand and was sworn in. He was not going to enjoy watching this, but he wasn't going to leave Hope.

"My name is William Stryker, S-T-R-Y-K-E-R." Logan glared hard at Stryker, waiting for whatever damaging testimony McKenna was going to try and slip in. Besides making Hope look like bad and maybe somehow make Trask look good, he couldn't think of anything else important that Stryker would know.

"How do you know Mr. Trask, Mr. Stryker?"

"I was involved with his plan to kidnap Dr. Chandler."

"So, you know exactly what Mr. Trask had planned for Dr. Chandler?"

"Yes, I do."

"Objection," Murdock called, "Anything this witness testifies to is hearsay, your honor."

"Actually, your honor, everything the witness says is a matter of government record, S.H.I.E.L.D. has Mr. Trask's plan on record."

"The prosecution should present the plans, not Mr. Stryker."

"As a co-conspirator, Mr. Stryker can testify to the plan, under mullioned," McKenna said through gritted teeth. Obviously he wanted to keep the fact that Stryker was more than just Trask drinking buddy quite. Not that it would sway the jury, Logan thought. Knowing that the jury was being paid off made it hard to sit and listen to the arguments, which was why he had chosen not to tell Hope about it. He had to leave her something to hold on to.

"Mr. McKenna's corrected, Mr. Murdock," the judge sighed, "Go on."

"Did he ever say he meant to harm Dr. Chandler?"

"No."

"What was he going to do with Dr. Chandler?"

"Trask was curious about what mutants could endure; he planed to…observe her over time."

"Did he ever threaten her life?"

"No. She would be useless to him dead."

"Was Dr. Chandler in any imminent danger of losing her life at any time she was with Mr. Trask?"

"No, like I said that would defeat his purpose for her."

"Thank you, Mr. Stryker. I'm done with this witness." Logan knew what that last question, McKenna had laid the foundation that would normally cause people to doubt Murdock's self-defense claim. If Hope wasn't in any imminent danger, she would have no right to kill Trask. Just wait, Logan thought, when he had his chance to speak, and go toe to toe with McKenna. He planned on knocking him down a few pegs.

"Mr. Murdock, would you like to cross examine in witness?" The judge asked while Murdock quickly looked through files.

"Actually, your honor if it's not too much trouble, I would like a minute to prepare before my cross."

"Of course, Mr. Murdock." A murmur spread through the court room. The reporters started taking notes, while the camera men tried to get a better angle on what Murdock was looking at. Even if they got a good angle it wouldn't tell them anything, Logan thought, it's in brail. It was a tense two minutes while Murdock shuffled through his notes, then got to his feet, announcing he was ready to proceed.

"Then by all means, please continue," The judge muttered sarcastically.

"Mr. Stryker, you are actually involved in another trail at this time, aren't you?"

"Objection, beyond the scope," McKenna called, not even bothering to get to his feet.

"It goes to credibility, your honor." Murdock said smoothly. He's got something up his sleeve, Logan thought, watching the casual way Murdock stood.

"This one you can't sneak in, Mr. Murdock. The objection is sustained."

"Well then, Mr. Stryker do you recognize this document?" Murdock asked handing over a typed report, which had been paper clipped to the back of a brail report.

"No."

"Can you read the top title, the one in bold font, please?"

"It says final forensic report on video cassette found in the home of Wilson Trask Jr."

"Could you please read the third paragraph, about the fifth sentence?"

"Umm… at the time the finger prints were first analyzed, they matched no known entry in the system. Later they were found to match one William Stryker."

"So," Murdock made his way back to the table where he picked up an evidence bag with a cassette in it, "This is the tape mention in the report, do you recognize it?"

"Not really, looks like every other tape I've seen."

"Well, Mr. Stryker, you're prints are on this tape. Do you know what is on this tape?"

"Uh, not without seeing it."

"Well, why don't we play it for you and the court then? Bailiff?"

"Objection your honor, I don't see where Mr. Murdock is going with this," McKenna said as the bailiff brought in a television on wheels, complete with VCR. Logan slowly smiled. He knew exactly what was on the tape Murdock was holding. This was going to be interesting. If the judge allowed Murdock to play the tape that was.

"It all goes to credibility your honor. Mr. Stryker said that Mr. Trask never threatened my client's life; I have evidence that says otherwise. The jury deserves to hear it."

"Sorry Mr. McKenna, your objection is over ruled. Go right ahead, Mr. Murdock." With help from the bailiff Murdock started the tape. While Logan could only see the back of the television he knew exactly what image had just appeared on the screen. It would be Trask smiling a polite smile and dressed in the business suit.

"If this video has gone off, then you've broken into my home," Trask said, "First I'd like to congratulate S.H.I.E.L.D. on moving so quickly, kudos for you, but you didn't move fast enough. I have your Dr. Chandler, if you're wondering, which of course you are, but you won't see her again." Logan could see how the camera angle would change and Hope would appear. She would be bounded and gagged, looking drugged out. Then the camera would move back to Trask, "I'm sending a message, S.H.I.E.L.D., a message my father believed in and taught me to believe in. Mutants are a scourge about this earth, a pox on the human population. The government is going to protect them; going to look out for them and the public, the public likes them. Mutants aren't heroes, they aren't revolutionary thinkers like the doctor there, they're monsters. Like my father I intend to protect the human race from them. Dr. Chandler will be used to send a message to every mutant out there, if you, S.H.I.E.L.D agents and Nick Fury, don't find her within the week, that message will be loud and clear. Good luck." The tape clicked off and the court was oddly silent. Murdock looked towards Stryker.

"Well, Mr. Stryker, recognize it now?"

Stryker was silent, then he looked right at Hope, "You're an evil bitch you know that?"

"Your honor!" Murdock yelled, outraged.

"You think you can get away with killing him just because you've got money and a fancy lawyer? Well, you know what? You're wrong! You're going to end up dead too, and you'll be sent straight to hell! Where you and all damn mutants belong!"

"Order! Order!"

"You killed him! You killed him! And you're going to pay!"

"Bailiff, remove Mr. Stryker from the courtroom!" The judge thundered.

"You'll all pay! Every fucking one of you!" Stryker called as he was dragged from the courtroom. Logan ignored the chaos that had erupted, and focused on Hope. She had turned her head away from Stryker when he had started yelling at her, and now she had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. One dripped from her face and fell right to the back of her scared hand. Logan was damn sure now that he should have killed Stryker when he had a chance.

"The prosecution rest, your honor," McKenna said, once order had been restored.

"The defense request a recess until tomorrow, your honor," Murdock said, "For obvious reasons." Logan didn't know how Murdock knew Hope needed a break, but he was grateful he did. The judge glanced towards Hope who was trying to regain her composer.

"So ordered. Court will recess until nine o'clock tomorrow. We're adjourned."

Late night sessions in the Danger Room took a large part of Logan's frustrations, but there was only so much satisfaction he could get from beating machinery. Stryker had set off a whole mess of questions in his head, and there was no one able to answer them. He had tried to push them away, and found that when he did they were replaced by image of Hope and the single tear that had landed on the back of her scared hand. He clenched his hands into fist and guilt and anger rose within him. She said it wasn't his fault, but he should have controlled himself better. She could have ended up with something worse than a scar. She had never healed it either. He was pretty sure she could have fixed the damage without going through reconstructive surgery, but she hadn't. Why was a question he planned on asking when he felt like she could talk about it. As he walked past her room to get to his he stopped to listen, just to check up on her. Through the door he could hear her tossing and turning, not sleeping well at all, but the worst of it was he could hear her whimpering. It was another nightmare. He eased the door to her room open and slipped inside. She was lying in the center of the bed, tangled in the sheets and her head was whipping back and forth on the pillows. He walked over to the side of the bed, settled down on the edge and held her arms down to keep her from lashing out at him when she woke.

"Come on Doc," He said quietly, giving her a slight shake, "You're okay, it's just a dream." She shook her head, twisting underneath his hold. "Come on, Doc, snap out of it. It's not real; it's just a dream, come on."

"No, no," She whimpered, "I didn't do anything wrong."

He shifted his grip to her shoulders and shook her harder, "Come back to me, Hope. Come on." Her eyes fluttered, she wasn't fighting him so much anymore, "That's it, nice and easy. Come on Hope, time to wake up. Don't let it take you, darlin', fight it off." Her eyes suddenly flew open, she gasped and tried to jerk up right, "Easy, easy, it's just me."

"Logan?" She blinked rapidly, clearing the panic from her eyes. He let go of her arms, so she could sit up and struggle her way out of the tangle of blankets. He scooted back to give her some room as she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and dropped her head to her arms.

"Hey, its okay, Doc," He ran his hand over her hair, trying to be gentle, "It's just a nightmare, it's gone now."

"Oh, it'll be back, they always come back," She whispered, like she was still having the nightmare, "I was in court, I'm really starting to hate that place. Only this court had no doors, or no windows. It was empty too, well the jury was there." She paused to take a deep, shaking breath, "Except, the jury was Trask, and he was laughing at me. That stupid high-pitched laugh of his and I watched him read the guilty verdict. And I tried to run, but there was nowhere to go. I…I was trapped, then it started getting colder and colder and I was back in that fucking shed, and Trask was there, laughing at me. He started to get up…he…he said he'd kill me for…for…for killing him," She broke down, rocking back and forth, while trying to muffle her sobs.

"Hey, hey," He reached out, wrapped his arms around her and shifted her so she lying against his chest, "Easy now, Hope, you're okay. You're safe."

"When is this going to be over? It's not fair that he tried to take everything I've ever know from me, but now he's not even going to let me sleep!" Logan rocked her slowly back and forth, "Why won't he leave me alone? Why won't he just leave me alone?"

Logan reached up and used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheek, "You're gonna be okay, Hope. You gotta stay strong, gotta fight back."

"How do you fight back against someone who's dead?" Hope curled herself tighter against him, and he held her tighter. The "what if's" of everything was running through Logan's head, what if he had made it in time to get his hands on Trask? Oh, he'd have killed Trask and he wouldn't have held back either. There wouldn't have been enough left of Trask to fill a matchbox, not after what he'd put Hope through. He had to turn up something on this whole mess and soon, she was crumbling fast.

"You can't out run the past, honey, you gotta learn how to roll through the punches," Logan said, "The shadows of it'll haunt you forever if you let them."

"Can't I just take a vacation for a while?" Hope asked, drawing back and wiping at her eyes while she looked at him, "I'm tired of rolling through the punches."

"You need some more rest, Doc, you should go back to sleep," He said softly, brushing a few stray strands of hair back from her face, "You'll feel better in the morning." Hope caught his hand, brought it to her cheek and sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Logan gritted his teeth, trying to resist her.

"You make me feel better," she whispered, her words tugging at his gut and stirring desires that were more appropriate for another time.

"You don't need this right now," He said, even as he stroked his thumb over her cheek, brushing dangerously close to her lips.

"What I need is you, Logan." He drew a deep breath, "You can take away the nightmares for me." He couldn't leave her now, but there was no way he was going to take advantage of her.

"I won't go Hope." He laid her down, stretched out beside her, and held her close. With her head tucked against his shoulder, and her hands pinned between them she couldn't start anything, but still he knew she would feel safe like this.

"Logan, no, I want," She started, but Logan shhs her gently and kissed her cheek.

"Go to sleep, Hope."

She went still, and for a moment he thought he might have to explain, but softly she said, "Thank you." He lay there while she slowly drifted back to sleep in his arms.

"I promise, Hope, I'll be here and I won't let you go without a fight."

Author's Note: Regarding Dr. Anderson's testimony, its pseudo-science. Like most X-men science, it's based in reality, but tweaked. So, please, no comments on how wrong it is, I know it's wrong. I meant for it to be that way. And can you tell I'm getting lazy with these court scenes? Oh, and possibly the most important thing in all of this, FLUFF! Wonderful, beautiful, fluff!


	12. Chapter Eleven

The Power of Hope

Chapter Eleven

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: Man, long chapter. Longer than I expected it to be. I like it though. Definitely think it's one of the better chapters in this story. Best parts are the little first part and the last part, hands down. Please, enjoy this one. And I'd love feedback from you readers about it.

Hope woke feeling a strange sense of comfort. She snuggled deeper into the warmth surrounding her, ready to fall right back asleep. However when coarse hair brushed against her cheek, her eye shot open and she came awake in an instant. Logan. The warmth surrounding her was Logan. Oh boy, her body thought, but her mind was of another opinion. She couldn't believe she had thrown herself at him like that. He had come to comfort her and she'd tried to get him to sleep with her. He had been a gentleman, though, and held her through out the night. But, didn't he had a shirt on then? Curious she raised one hand and laid it against the hard planes of his abs. Mentally she drooled. The man was chiseled from granite, but he was so warm. Because he didn't stir at her touch she dared to brush her fingers up, towards his chest. She couldn't believe he had stayed the whole night, holding her because he had said he wouldn't go. No man she had ever met, who obviously desired her, would have turned down what she offered him last night, but he had. She did feel slightly embarrassed with herself, but not hurt at his refusal. He had just been looking out for her, making sure she didn't make a choice she could later regret. Oh God, I could fall in love with him, Hope realized suddenly. Maybe part of her already had.

"You gonna spend the whole mornin' thinkin' or are you gonna say somethin'?" Logan whispered in her ear. His voice was rough with sleep and something that sent a tingle down her spine.

"How's good mornin' sound?" She asked softly and then yelped as Logan rolled her on to her back. "Good lord, Logan, what's gotten into you?" She didn't need an answer after she looked into his eyes. They were wild, hot as they locked onto hers. Hope's breath stumbled in her chest. She knew that look, and understood perfectly what he was asking. What she had started last night was finally going to be finished. She managed a whispered please, before he was kissing her with such intensity she felt it burn her very bones. She returned his intensity, wanting to burn him like he burned her. Take more, he told her with his hands that moved over her with rough urgency, take all of me. Don't leave me, she begged with her body arching underneath him to press against him more fully, be there for me, please. No more waiting, Hope thought dizzily, no more of this damn hesitancy, and thank god for that.

"_Doktor! Doktor Chandler!_ Time to wake up, you've got court in two hours!" Maverick's voice called through the door. Logan tore his lips away from her, and dropped his head to her shoulder. Hope closed her eyes and ran her hands up and down his arms.

"I am beginning to hate that man's timing," She whispered roughly, panting. Her heart was thundering, her body strung as tight as a guitar string, and her mind racing like the X-jet. Murphy's Law was at work here, Hope was damn sure of it. If she ever found this Murphy, she'd kill him for this one.

"Doctor? Do I have to come in there and wake you up myself?"

"No! No! I'm awake," She called, "You can go to breakfast, Maverick, I'll meet you there."

"Ah, _guten morgen Doktor_. Mr. Murdock will be here soon, he wants to brief you once more on how he'll be running your case before court."

"Get rid of him," Logan growled against her ear.

"Logan, we can't. Not now," She whispered back, though the idea of giving in to the hand that was slowly walking up her thigh was terribly appealing. The rough calluses of his fingers whispering passionate promises that were drugging.

"Doctor, and one more thing before I go. The Professor is looking for Logan, would you mind mentioning it to him?"

"How does he know?" She gasped, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks.

"The Viking's smarter than he looks," Logan mutter and rolled off of her. "Go get ready, Doc." Hope knew the part of her that was mentally calculating the time she had to spare was going to be ignored, so she pushed the strap of her nightgown that had been pushed off her shoulder back into the place and slipped out of bed.

Right before she ducked into the bathroom she looked over her shoulder, "Logan, what happened to your shirt?"

He opened one eye and looked her over from head to toe, "Someone kept pushing it up durin' the night, figured it was better to take it off then let it strangle me."

Logan waited until the shower kicked on before storming out of Hope's bedroom, looking for Ricko so he could kick his ass. He had barely gotten any sleep with Hope curled up against him all night. By morning he'd almost been drunk on her scent and heady with desire. And then she had started her little finger walking expedition, making him nearly delirious for her. Then that Viking son of a bitch had decided to play alarm clock. Logan was going to get him for this one.

Ricko was outside Hope's room, leaning against the opposite wall with a pleased grin on his face, "Ah, you enjoy your morning."

Logan stood toe to toe with him, but it did nothing to diminish the grin, "I'm gonna get you for this one, Ricko. You just wait. When you get back to court, I'm gonna clean your clock from here back to Germany."

"Since when haven't you, Gulo? And if kicking my ass will clear your head, then by all means, go right ahead. You've got to testify today, and if you act like some love sick teenager, McKenna will tear you to shreds."

"I can handle McKenna," Logan growled, "I don't need you watching my back about court."

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Colonel, but tomorrow, the woman you were just snuggling up to testifies. She's no where near ready for that, and I seriously doubt any amount of coaching will ever make her ready. She can't lean on you then, so right now is not the best time to have her…"

"Excuse me," Both men looked towards Murdock, who was standing in the middle of the hallway, "If I may interrupt for a moment."

"What do you want, horn head?" Logan snapped.

"I think you're both over looking the fact that Dr. Chandler survived a traumatizing event that would have broken most people. In the right situation a core strength appears in Dr. Chandler, and as along as she can still find that, there is hope for her."

Kitty sat alone in the computer room, manning every screen by herself because today was the day Logan had to testify. She was a little harried, but the challenge of rolling from computer to computer checking the searches or hacking firewalls or reading information. Her only entertainment was the tv, which was glued to the trial. She was nervous for Logan, though she was sure he could handle court, she still wanted to keep an eye on him. Of course, Colonel Fury was testifying first today. Kitty wrinkled her nose at the computer screen, the search was blinking like it found something, but nothing was showing up. Weird, she thought, and weird meant time for her to find out why. While her fingers danced over the keyboard, she listened with one ear to Fury talking about the investigation into Trask's kidnapping of Dr. Hope, and how he felt that Trask was certainly a threat. Kitty skimmed the search's information log, slowly looking over all the data it had been through. It stalled, Kitty mused, when searching through the records on procedure when carrying out warrants.

What did warrants have to do with the search? she wondered, tucking her tongue in her cheek. Her only choice was to go manual. A little thrill raced up her spin at the idea. There was a trigger here, she felt it in her bones. A trigger that if anything was searching for a certain word, the word being doctor, stalled the search. Why would there be a trigger in procedures? And why for the word doctor? In the background, the court room gasped when Fury said that Dr. Chandler was not responsible for her actions and that she acted out of self-defense. Well duh, Kitty rolled her eyes. People were so stupid sometimes. Okay, Kitty typed speedily, racing against the trigger to search the document. What she found, caused her to gasp.

"No way!"

"I have no further questions for this witness, your honor," Murdock said, smiling triumphantly at Logan. He'd done perfectly, Hope could tell by the way Murdock looked and the way McKenna was grinding his teeth together. She couldn't help but feel a little happy. She should have trusted Murdock when he said that watching the prosecution's case would beat her down emotionally, and that she'd feel like she had no hope at all. Maybe, just maybe, she had a chance here.

"Mr. Logan," McKenna said, rising from his seat and squaring off with Logan, who looked strong and capable. "Before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. in this investigation, you worked at the Xavier Institute, correct?"

"Yeah."

"What do you do at the Institute?"

"I'm an instructor."

"How long have you been an instructor there?"

"A few years."

"And during this time, were you still working with S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Logan smiled slowly, "Sorry, I can't answer that question."

McKenna blinked in surprise, "Why not?"

"That information is classified." A murmur spread through the courtroom and Hope blinked in surprise. The judge however, knew exactly what to do.

"Colonel Fury," The judge called over the crowd, "Is what this man says true?"

Fury stood up from his seat in the gallery, "Yes, your honor, S.H.I.E.L.D. has classified that information."

"Well, Mr. McKenna, you're going to have to move on." McKenna took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders.

"Mr. Logan, you were pretty seriously involved in this case, correct?"

"If you aren't seriously involved, the case isn't going to go anywhere," Logan said easily.

McKenna chuckled, but it sounded forced, "Of course, but would you say your involvement was more than the average agent?"

Logan met McKenna's glare, "I was one of the lead agents, so yeah."

"In fact, you were so involved that when the investigation wasn't moving fast enough for your liking you left, isn't that true?"

"No sir," Logan said smoothly, "Colonel Fury sent me out into the field."

McKenna raised his eyebrows, "Mr. Logan, do you know that there is a document in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s official records that states you left the investigation, but there's not a single mention of Colonel Fury sending you out into the field."

"At the time Colonel Fury and I believed information on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigation was being given to Mr. Trask and his associates, to make sure we didn't tip Trask that we planned on sending myself into the field, we agreed that it should appear like I left the investigation."

"A clever story, Mr. Logan, can anyone back that statement up?"

"Colonel Fury."

"Anyone besides the Colonel?"

"No sir, not that I know of."

"So, it's possible Colonel Fury and you concocted this whole story up isn't it?"

"No sir," Logan shrugged, "What purpose would we have in lying?"

"Well, both you and the Colonel seem intent of protecting Dr. Chandler," This time McKenna smiled slowly, "By any means necessary. I have no further questions for this witness, your honor."

Hope drummed her fingers on the armrest of her chair. Clouds hovered effortlessly outside the little window she stared at. In the cabin of the Chandler Family jet, she and Maverick sat silently. His thoughts, Hope could only guess, but hers were simply on Logan. His testimony was surprising. Murdock had made him tell in detail the steps the S.H.I.E.L.D. investigation had gone through looking for her and what condition she had been in when finally rescued. Never once had he glanced towards her, or given any sign that this morning that had been two steps away from becoming lovers. He had handle McKenna well too. Never giving an inch, he had fought…for her. Her case didn't look so bleak anymore. And apparently, Logan's name was James, or at least that was the name he had given in court. Hope mentally wrinkled her nose, he didn't look like a James to her. He would always be Logan, just Logan.

"Doctor," Maverick said suddenly, "Would you mind a little friendly advice?"

"Advice?" Hope glanced at Maverick in confusion, "What sort of advice?"

Maverick gave a half smile, "About getting involved with a man like Logan."

Hope blushed and looked down at her hands, "Oh."

"For a man that's been around as long as Logan has, don't you find it odd he's never mentioned his past to you?"

"He just likes to keep somethings to himself," Hope muttered, "And it doesn't matter. We both have past relationships, we're both adults, we know what we're getting into."

"I can guarantee you've never had a relationship like Logan's had." Maverick sighed, and looked away from her, out a window across the cabin from him, "Back when we worked together, one of the members of our team was a woman. She was the only woman in the whole bunch and ol' Canucklehead got rather attached to her."

"So, they became lovers?" Hope could tell by the seriousness and sadness in Maverick's eyes that this story was not going to end happily. She knew there were moments when Logan got a look on his face similar to Maverick's and while she tried not to let it eat at her, she wanted to know what put that look on his face.

"_Ja_, it was serious for a long time."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed." Hope gasped, "By another member of our team, while Logan wasn't there to protect her. He blames himself for her death, but what's worse is a lot of the women who get involved with Logan end up dead." Maverick shook his head, "His past is more horrible than you can imagine, a lot of people want him right back in that. To keep people safe, Logan doesn't get close. But when he does, he'd lay down his life to protect the people he cares for. It takes a lot of time for him to let someone get close, especially someone like you. He's worried about you getting hurt, and deep down, he's worried about getting hurt again himself. So, he's a little gruff with you sometimes and a little rude, but Lord knows how you did it, he's let you get close."

Maverick looked her straight in the eyes, holding her gaze with the intensity of his, "So, Doctor, I'm telling you all of this because Logan is my _blustbruder_, my blood brother, and you deserve to know just how big of a risk he's taking with this and how much trust he's putting in you."

Hope blinked for several seconds, unable to find the words, "I…I…don't know what to say."

"Just be careful with him, alright? He's more fragile than he looks."

"Thank you, Maverick."

Maverick smiled, "I think it's about time you started to call me David, Doctor."

Hope smiled back, "Well then David, you're going to have to call me Hope."

When the students stepped out into the Danger Room for their training session they did not expect to see Wolverine standing next to Maverick, who was wearing some sort of body armor. Instinctively the students grouped closer together, they recognized a threat when they saw one. The room was set up with obstacle courses, huge walls and the occasional pit. No one in the group could figure out what was going on or what Wolverine had in mind.

"Gotta treat for y'all today," Wolverine called, "We're gonna play a game of tag."

Maverick leaned down to whisper in Wolverine's ear, "Just what are you planning, _blustbruder_?"

"Your target is my good buddy Maverick here," Wolverine slapped a little target sticker on the middle of Maverick's chest, "Your objective is to hit this target as many times as you can. Maverick's objective here is to stop you by placing these X's on your back. If he does, you come find me, and wait until someone tags old Viking here, or everyone's X'ed."

"You've lost your mind, Canucklehead," Maverick gapped. There was a moment of silence and then the students burst out laughing. While the students enjoyed the new, not so tough nickname Wolverine just grinned.

"Oh, and Ricko, you can't use your powers," He said quietly.

Maverick glanced down at Wolverine, "This is for this morning isn't it?"

"I warned ya, didn't I? Alright, let's give the Viking here a head start, and then get to work." Maverick glanced once more at Wolverine, "You waitin' for an invitation?"

"_Ich werde du nicht dadurch,"_ Maverick whispered, before taking off at a jog and disappearing behind a collection of pillars. Wolverine gave him a minute before he let the students start looking. Of course the majority of them would never lay a hand on Maverick. Mostly this was just to keep him from pounding the man. And it was entertaining to watch the students shuffle back one by one, X's in various locations.

"Mr. Logan! Mr. Logan!" Kitty called as she burst through the door, "I found something!"

"What?"

"Jeeze, you took forever to get back, you know that?" Kitty rolled her eyes, "I thought I'd never get a chance to talk to you. And since I saw you weren't like involved with this training session, I figured it was okay to come in and like tell you."

"Tell me what, Kitty?"

"Okay, so I was just sitting around monitoring the searches today, you know, like you told me to. And well, nothing interesting was really happening, everything was smooth sailing, but then one of the searches stalled on a trigger. A trigger, that's where if you're searching for a certain word the trigger word will stall the search and then hide the information on you. Okay, so one of the searches hit one right? I started digging around and I found out that…"

"So, someone sent an anonymous letter to McKenna and Holtzhour about issuing an arrest warrant for Dr. Chandler, and it gave them all the necessary information to make a case," Logan said to Fury over the phone in Charles's office.

"Did she find where the email came from?"

"She says from one of those free online places, and all the information given is fake. She found out where the email originated from, a cyber café in Paris."

"Paris? Who in Paris wants to see Dr. Chandler behind bars?"

The Institute, for all its grandeur and magnificence always took on an eerie quality at night. The hallways and rooms filled with shadows, leaving plenty of places for the imagination to conjure monsters out of. Walking these hallways had become an almost nightly ritual for Hope. She had started because she could no long concentrate on her work long enough to exhaust her mind to the point where she could sleep. The nights were she didn't prowl the Institute's hallways usually were the nights she woke up in the sweat, the lingering images of a nightmare driving her from bed to go read or stare out a window. So, to give herself some sort of outlet for her nervous energy she had started roaming the halls like a specter. Originally she had stuck to the main house, weaving her way down hallways and through rooms. She quickly discovered the shadows bothered her, her imagination being slightly over active and the shadows were a perfect channel for it. Instead she now wandered the hallways the snaked under the Institute. The lights were always on down there, even at night, just incase the alarm went off and the X-men would have to rush off to protect the people who hated them.

Wrapped in a bathrobe Hope watched her feet as she walked and decided the first thing she'd do if she won in court was go to a spa. A European spa, where she'd pamper herself for a week, no two weeks, she decided. She'd get a manicure and a pedicure and her hair done. She'd find the hottest, studly-est, manly-est masseuse in the whole place and get a full body massage. Hope chuckled at the idea, but the chuckle ended in a sigh. It wasn't a good idea to start weaving fantasies about what she'd do with her newly won freedom. No one on the jury believed her claim of innocence. They just saw exactly what McKenna wanted them to see. A pair of big hairy feet. What the he…WHAM! Hope stumbled back, but two hands on her arms held her steady.

She looked up, "Logan?"

"Hey Doc, what are doing up so late?" Logan didn't release her arms, instead he pulled her close so his hands could rest on her hips.

"Walking off some insomnia," She managed to answer. The man was dripping wet, from head to toe and currently only wearing a towel slung precariously around his hips. "What are you doing?"

"Working out," He smiled, "Just got out of the shower."

"Oh." She didn't need him to tell her that. Close as she was to him she could smell the steam, and the soap he used. He seemed to radiate more heat that usual and the towel was a dead give away. Hope was suddenly overcome by a wave of sadness so deep she could feel tears welling in her eyes. If she went to prison she'd never have a moment like this again. She'd never have dinner with the students, listening to six different conversations at once. She'd never share morning coffee with Ororo and the Professor. She'd never have discussion on the latest theories on mutant biology with Hank. The only time she could talk with her family was through a phone with bullet proof glass and guards between them. And she'd never have a chance to wake up in Logan's arm ever again.

"I don't want to go to prison," She said, "I can't."

"Doc, no one here's gonna let that happen," Logan soothed, "We're gonna take care of you."

"I know, I know," Hope shook her head and pushed her fears back, "Sometimes it just catches me off guard and overwhelms me." Hope took a step closer to Logan and leaned into him. She liked how his arms tightened around her. She wished she had the nerve to ask him to come to bed with her. She was sure he could make her sleep, but she was afraid again.

"Is your name really James?" She asked instead.

"I don't know," He answered against her hair.

Hope frowned, "I don't understand, how can you not know?"

"I'm a hundred years old, maybe more. Somewhere over the years I managed to get amnesia, I don't really remember anything before World War Two. I was called Logan then, so I stuck with it." Hope remembered the first time that had met,

"_This is Logan."_

"_Just Logan?"_

"_Yeah."_

"It's a Celtic or Gaelic name," Hope muttered, an almost forgotten bit of information popping into her mind "It means small cove or little hollow."

"How do you know that?"

"My mama likes names," Hope chuckled, "She has a whole shelf in the library full of baby name books. One summer I sat down with one and started reading."

"And you remember Logan out of hundreds of names?"

"I have a distant Uncle Logan in Minnesota somewhere," Hope explained, "Though he's about fifty-three now, over weight and probably couldn't fit in a small cove anymore. I looked up all the names in my family, well as many as I could in one afternoon. I got bored with it pretty quickly."

"You like having a big family?" Logan asked and Hope clearly heard the wistful note in the question.

"Sometimes. I have relatives who I don't really know how I'm related to them. And on occasion someone people will approach my father saying their his child and try to blackmail him out of a couple of thousand dollars. Papa calls the police because he and my Mama have been sweethearts since high school, so," Hope shrugged, "I wouldn't trade them for the world, for anything." Silence fell between them, where Logan just casually stroked her back and she leaned into him, but Hope still had a few questions.

"Have you ever seen a specialist for your amnesia?"

"Not a big fan of doctors, Doc."

"I noticed that, but still," She pulled back to look up at him, "Retrograde amnesia can be recovered from."

"Retrograde?" Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Retrograde amnesia is where the amnesiac can't remember events before or the event itself that gave them amnesia. To me, it sounds like that's what you have. You've said you can remember parts of your past, you're already on the way to recovering it. An expert could help you with that."

"I know what caused my amnesia Doc," Logan said softly, looking away from her. Hope blinked, she'd never heard of an amnesiac who could remember the event, but not all of their past. Could he have a different type of amnesia then? It could be hysterical amnesia, but that was temporary, usually the amnesiac recovered within months or years of the event with the proper psychological treatment. But Logan had said he'd never seen a doctor for it, so possibly…

"Stop trying to diagnose me, Doc," Logan sighed, "I can't see a doctor because I can't really explain to them what happened."

"Try me," Hope said, reaching a hand up and soothing the creases between his eyes, "I've heard some interesting stories."

"Nothing like this, Doc," Logan leaned down a kissed her forehead, "Thanks, but maybe I'll tell you when you've got less on your mind."

Hope frowned at him, "Logan, I…"

"Doc," Logan cut her off, "I promise, I'll tell you about it one day, but right now you don't need to be worrying about me. Kitty found something interesting today, someone emailed McKenna and Holtzhour outlining a warrant for your arrest and trial. The squirt's lookin' into who sent it, but she hasn't found anything yet. If someone behind the scenes is pulling the strings on this, it could give Fury a way to get your case back under S.H.I.E.L.D review."

"Or it could mean people higher up than Fury want me in prison and there's nothing that can be done," Hope sighed and laid her cheek back against Logan's chest. "How far do you think I could run before the government caught up with me?"

"Not far enough," Logan nudged her away from him, "Come on, Doc, it's late and you've got a big day tomorrow. Let's get you up to bed." She let Logan lead her out of the hallway and back upstairs to her room. At the door he kissed her gently and nudged her inside.

"Will you be there tomorrow?" She couldn't help back ask before he could close the door between them.

"I will, Hope."

Author's Note: What Maverick says to Logan is "I will get you for this." Incase you couldn't figure it out. And I know, I'm evil to end the chapter before Hope's testimony, but that'll be a long part and it needs it's own chapter really. It'll be good, horrible Hope abuse and it means we're nearing the end of this story! Look how close I came to having Hope learn about Logan's past! Look it! The information on the name came from a book my mother has, and the amnesia information came from 


	13. Chapter Twelve

The Power of Hope

Chapter Twelve

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: So, this was possibly one of the most frustrating chapters to write in this story. Hope's testimony made me want to rip my hair out. I just couldn't get it right. I'm still kinda iffy about it. Sigh, will I never be satisfied?

* * *

"And now, we go to Trish Tilby, outside the federal court house with today's noon update," The primped and polished blonde anchor woman said cheerily, "Trish, can you hear me?"

"Scott, if you don't stop pacin' someone's for sure gonna catch us," Rogue glared at Scott over her shoulder once before returning her attention to the tv. Scott didn't stop pacing, but stayed away from the door where there was a window that looked out onto the hall. He had too much on his mind not to be nervous. Everyday the students at Bayville High got more and more hostile towards them. The new mutants complained of teasing and how other kids tried to get them into fights. He didn't like the way Principle Kelly was watching them so intently, either. Something was going on. And if the government had already gone after one member of the Institute, it was certainly going to try for the Professor next. Without the Professor none of the students would have a place to go and it would be easy for the government to scoop them up too. The world as he knew it was falling apart, or just about to.

"Scott," Jean said softly and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and for a moment he forgot his worry about his friends, his mentor and his home and thought she's beautiful. "You're going to miss the report."

"Right, right," He said under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He stood by Jean and turned his attention to the tv.

"Well, so far, it's been a good day for the defense," Tilby was saying, "Dr. Elise Roberts, an emergency room doctor that treated Dr. Chandler when she was rescued stated clearly that Dr. Chandler would have only survived a few more days in the conditions Wilson Trask subjected her to. However, on cross examination, McKenna did get the doctor to admit that Dr. Chandler's most life threatening injury were the three deep gashes on her hand." A new clip of Dr. Hope blocking her face with her scarred right hand popped up, splitting the screen with Tilby.

"This mysterious injury that Dr. Chandler would not explain to Dr. Roberts, has become one of the rallying symbols for Dr. Chandler's supports. They believe the injury was caused by Wilson Trask, but since Dr. Chandler refuses to comment on the injury no one can confirm this."

"She's protectin' Wolverine," Rogue said under her breath.

"I thought she did it herself, that it wasn't Logan's fault?" Scott frowned, it didn't make sense to him.

"It doesn't matter, if the jury's on her side then they'll see the scar as a reminded of how horrible Trask was to her. If they aren't, well they don't have any ammo," Jean said with a shrug.

"Will you guys be quiet?" Kurt glared at them all, "I'm tryin' to listen here."

"Neal Hardy, a highway patrolmen for Manitoba, Canada, brought the most damaging evidence against the prosecution today. His dashboard camera and the tape from it showing Trask ruthlessly shooting an unconscious Hardy and the Dr. Chandler giving up her own chance at freedom to save Hardy's life has damaged the prosecution's image of Dr. Chandler. Of course, what everyone is waiting for is only minutes away. Today Dr. Chandler will take the stand in her own defense. We seen in court that Dr. Chandler's emotions often get the better of her, can she hold it together on cross is possibly the most pressing issue. Also, everyone is chomping at the bit to hear about what happened in that shed. There's only a few minutes left now in the recesses and the tensions are high here in D.C."

"Thank you Trish," The primped blonde said, "Well, Channel Five will bring you Dr. Chandler's testimony after this short commercial break."

* * *

Being on the witness stand for Stryker's trial had been nerve racking, because of Stryker sitting right there watching Hope. Now, as she was sworn in and took a seat she could feel the weight of the world on her shoulders. This was it, she knew it. This was her one shot at convincing the jury that she was innocent, that she hadn't killed Trask for all the reasons the prosecution had given. She was defending her life, she told herself, she had no choice. Funny, why didn't she really believe that?

"Can you please state your name for the record, spelling the last," Murdock smiled reassuringly at her and she took a deep breath, well here went everything.

"Dr. Hope Chandler, C-H-A-N-D-L-E-R."

"And what is your current occupation, Doctor?"

"I'm the school physician for the Xavier Institute."

"Do you do anything else?"

"I study the effects of modern medicine on mutants."

"And what does any of this have to do with this case?"

"Because of my work at the Xavier Institute and my research I was asked to attend a meeting of the minds, sponsored by Wilson Trask."

"Was this the first time you'd ever heard of Mr. Trask?"

"No, I had heard of Mr. Trask through my work, he was supposedly working on human and mutant relations."

"But the first time you met Mr. Trask was at this meeting of the minds?"

"Yes, it was the first time I had met the man face to face."

"What was your impression of him at this meeting?"

"He was polite, gentlemanly and outgoing. Smart, too."

"You didn't feel threatened at all?"

"No, Mr. Trask seemed like a perfectly normal person."

"Did you see Mr. Trask anytime after this?"

"Yes, during the attack on Congress."

"Please, tell the court what happened that day."

Hope took a deep breath, and she swore she could smell the smoke from the bombs, "I was giving my speech when the doors behind me blew inward. I was lifted off my feet and thrown over the podium. Everything was so chaotic, people were screaming, guns were going off and when I tried to go help the injured and man picked me up by my hair. He threatened to shoot me, so I used my power to knock him unconscious. When I started to use my power to knock out the other attackers in the room I was struck from behind. When I looked it was Wilson Trask who had hit me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hope nodded, "Even dazed as I was, I recognized his face and his voice."

"What did he say to you?"

"You have to make it difficult, didn't you?" Hope quoted, the words sometimes echoed through her nightmares, she'd never forget them.

"What happened after that?"

"I passed out. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up I was in a box, my hands and feet tied together. I was locked in. It was moving."

"The defense would like to present exhibit F, pictures taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents of the box Dr. Chandler just mentioned," Murdock said, striding to the table and picking up a clear bay labeled evidence.

"Let the record reflect," The judge nodded.

"The defense would also like to present the pictures to the jury," Murdock continued while Hope tried to not fidget in her seat.

"Go ahead, Mr. Murdock." Murdock crossed to the jury and handed the photos over before turning back towards Hope.

"Now, we say earlier today that you were let out of this box once," Murdock gestured back to the gallery in the general direction of Officer Neal Hardy. Hope couldn't help but smile slightly at him when he gave her a thumbs up. She really did like the man.

"And you had a chance to escape, but you didn't. Can you explain this?"

"The tape shows why, I had to help Officer Hardy. I…I made a deal with Trask that if I could save Mr. Hardy's life I would stop communicating with a telepathic student from the Institute."

"You'd managed to contact someone for help?"

"Only once, and because I was being drugged I couldn't really communicated where I was or what was happening to me. I just said I needed help."

"And you stopped communicating with this student after you saved Officer Hardy's life?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," Hope knew this was going to sound stupid to everyone, "I gave my word I wouldn't."

"Did you ever get another chance to escape?"

"Yes, when we reached the cabin," Hope felt a wave of fear and nausea rip through her suddenly as memories she'd tried to forget came sweeping back, "I thought he was going to kill me."

"So you did what?"

"Knocked him out with my power and ran." Like it was yesterday Hope could feel the cold air stinging her cheeks as she ran through the woods, "I took to the woods, looking for a place to hide. I lost my shoes somewhere along the way, but I kept going. I ended up finding a hallow tree trunk and I hid in that."

"But Mr. Trask found you, correct?"

God, she could feel the terror griping her as she heard his footsteps crunching through the snow, getting closer and closer to where she was curled up as tight as she could make herself, as small as she could. "Yes, a few hours later, I think. He dragged me out and stuck me across the face and then kicked me. "For good measure" he said. Then he dragged me back to the cabin and threw me in the shed." She cloud clearly see her first night in that shed. The fear or being forgotten there, the cold ache that reached into her bones and the tears that had frozen on her face. She didn't realize she was crying now until Murdock walked over to her and handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you," She glanced at the judge, "Sorry."

"It's alright, Dr. Chandler. If you need a minute take it."

She shook her head, "No, no. Keep going Mr. Murdock."

"I know this is hard, but tell the court about what happened the day Mr. Trask died."

Hope swallowed and tried to focus on the present, not the past, "I felt sick that day. I think it was because Trask was starving me and my body had started to convert my muscle into food. I could get water from the melting snow that dripped inside the shed, but I hadn't eaten since the morning of the attack. I had figured out by then that Trask didn't want me for a ransom, or experiments. He was making an example of me."

"Dr. Chandler, back to what happened in the shed," Murdock gently nudged her in the right direction.

"Sorry. I was lying in a corner, trying to stay warm and my head was pounding. It was just aching to the point where I had to keep my eyes closed. I heard Trask coming, he wanted to video tape me again. He did that a lot, video tape me. I think he sent the tapes to S.H.I.E.L.D. He did that today,"

"You mean that day," Murdock said, noticing her slip.

"Yes, he came in and started taunting me. He's so loud, like a gun going off right next to my ear. I'm so weak, so tired. Go away, I beg him to go away and he just laughs at me. I whimper and try to get away when he reached for me. My skull is breaking apart, I clutch at it with my hands, he's screaming. I can't feel anything but pain, like something's trying to push it's way out of my skull. Then everything goes white." Hope paused to take a torn breath and wipe the tears away, "I passed out eventually."

"And when you woke up?"

"He was dead," Hope barely managed to catch the sob that threatened to slip out, "Trask was dead."

"What did you do?"

"I checked his pulse," Hope laughed at herself, "I just had to make sure even though he was surrounded by blood. So much blood."

"After you checked to see if he was alive, what did you do?" Murdock tried to steer her back on target. He could tell by her voice she was slipping back into the past. Not good.

"I apologized to him," Hope looked at the jury, "I apologized to him, like it would matter. I forced my way out of the shed, the hinges had frozen, and ran for the cabin. I almost didn't go in just because I didn't know if there was anyone else in the place."

"Dr. Chandler," Murdock said more firmly, bringing her attention back to him, "Did you mean to kill him?"

"No, I didn't even know my powers could do that."

"Did you fear for you life at the time?"

"That's all I felt," Hope said calmly, "All I lived with in that shed. The fear that tomorrow I'd die or he'd get sick of me surviving, hanging on and kill me."

"Thank you, Dr. Chandler," Murdock looked towards the judge, "That's all I have for this witness."

"Right, any cross examination, Mr. McKenna."

"Of course your honor." Hope swallowed at the vicious look in McKenna's eyes as he got to his feet and started towards her.

"You almost sound proud, Doctor."

"I'm not," Hope wanted to snap at the man, but stayed calm.

"But you saved your own life, correct? Isn't that something to be proud of?"

"When it's at the cost of another person's life, no, it's not."

"So, you regret your actions?"

"Of course."

"When the victim came to you that day, did he threaten you at all?"

"No."

"Did he have his gun with him?"

"I don't know."

"Did you see a gun at all?"

"No."

"Did he have any weapon at all with him?"

"Not that I saw," Hope swallowed again.

"In fact, the only thing he had with him was a video camera."

"As I said, he liked to taunt S.H.I.E.L.D about my condition while they were looking for me. He taunted them about how they couldn't find me."

"So, you knew there was a rescue effort?"

"Of course I did," Hope answer hesitantly. She couldn't see where McKenna was going with this and desperately wanted Murdock to do something, but from the look on his face there was nothing he could do.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. made your rescue an priority, even over the attack on the capitol."

"I…I didn't know that."

"Did you know that at the time you killed the victim S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent one of it's lead agents into the field to look for you?"

"No, of course not. I had no way of knowing that."

"But, you were present when Trask taunted the investigation efforts, you knew that they were looking for you, that the agent was only three or four days away from rescuing you."

"I had no idea Logan was that close!"

"Dr. Chandler, when you killed the victim you claim you felt like something was breaking apart your skull, isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"Was the victim hitting you in anyway?"

"No."

"So, you just lashed out because you were in pain."

"No…I…I was afraid," Hope stuttered and she saw victory flash in McKenna's eyes.

"You were afraid of what, Ms. Chandler? That your skull would break apart?"

"I was disoriented, confused about what was going on," She tried vainly but could feel whatever little ground she'd won slipping out from under her.

"And afraid, but you were use to being afraid, weren't you?"

"Yes. Trask terrified me, my situation terrified me."

"What made this day different? You were afraid all the time and the victim took video of you before, why not lash out at those times? Was it because you were fed up? You knew you could stop him, so you decided to take things into your own hands?"

"No, no," Hope tried to cut in, but McKenna was on a roll.

"You said you felt sick, but you weren't really, you were angry, weren't you?"

"I…"

"Did you realize that you could fight back? That all the while you were lying there you actually had all the power and Trask was actually afraid of you?"

"Objection!" Murdock yelled, "Prosecution is testifying!"

"You don't feel any guilt at all do you?" McKenna yelled at her.

"I do!" Hope yelled right back.

"Then you're guilty!"

"Of course I am!" Hope thundered, "I took his life. I had no right to do that and every day I beg God to let me go back. To take everything back. It never happens and I live with that guilt, that torment everyday of my life. I won't ever be the same, I can't ever be who I was before all of this and I'm ashamed because of it. But I know, deep down that if he was still alive, it would be at the cost of my life and that if he was alive, he'd be on trial for my murder, and he would be facing the death penalty. My only crime was saving my own life by taking his and I will be punished until the day I die with that knowledge."

* * *

Gathered in Charles office, no one said a word. Fury, Murdock, Maverick, the Professor, Hank and Marcus, none could think of a single thing to say. Court had been a disaster, they all knew it. McKenna had done exactly what he planned, have Hope lose control. While the media had made the outburst and Hope's tears look good, the majority of people were predicting a guilty verdict. Of course, four men in the room had known the guilty verdict was coming for a while now, but it seemed so frighteningly real. A father sat with a glass of brandy in his hands and felt the cold ache his daughter had talked about. His baby girl was going to prison, his baby girl, the one he had promised to protect and keep safe until there wasn't a breath left in his body. A friend in love felt sick, defeated and helpless. How could he have let it come to this? How could he fail her like this? The lawyer was planning his closing statement, one last ditch effort to salvage what was left. He couldn't keep her out of jail, but damn it he would make the world feel lower than slime for allowing her to end up there. Only three of the men, the bodyguard, the Colonel and the telepath knew there was one person who wasn't giving up yet. His determination, his almost violent intensity to keep her out of jail reached them and they knew he'd do whatever it took. Out of everyone in the room, they were the only ones who knew the true meaning of dedication and hope.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't ask me where that ending scene came from, it was a last minute add that while very strange, I liked so I kept it. So, what's next, closing arguments, an appearance from Magneto, and the Brotherhood. Along with lots of other good stuff. I'm so excited! Please read and review. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The Power of Hope

Chapter Thirteen

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: My eyes hurt from staring at the screen. At this rate I'm going to need glasses. Yikes.

* * *

This was it, Hope thought, watching as the gallery filled in the courtroom, the final day, her one last chance to make the jury see things her way. She prayed Murdock had a good closing statement and the McKenna would suddenly lose his voice or better yet, have a heart attack and court would have to be delayed. Horrible, really, to wish someone would suddenly become deathly ill, but she promised she'd never wish harm on anyone again if McKenna would just keel over clutching his heart. She'd jump up, proudly proclaim she's a doctor, then save his life. When he recovered, he'd drop all charges and apologize profusely.

"Doctor," Murdock tapped her shoulder, startling Hope out of her little daydream. "Relax."

"Sure, sure," Hope refocused her attention but it didn't last long. She rose when the bailiff announced the judge, but she was watching McKenna out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't clutching his chest, or looking even the slightest bit pale. Damn.

"Prosecution, are you ready to give your closing statement?" The judge asked, looking sternly over the bridge of her nose at McKenna.

"Yes, your honor," McKenna sent a quick grin towards her and approached the jury, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, for the past few weeks you've heard the same facts used two very different ways. Mr. Murdock would like you to believe that the facts of this case point towards self-defense, but when you look at the definition of self-defense you see that this can not be. Self-defense is only when the person's life, in this instance Dr. Chandler's life, was in imminent danger. Except that you heard Dr. Chandler admit that when she killed Mr. Trask, he had no weapon on him. He wasn't pointing a gun at her, or holding a knife to her throat. I won't defend Mr. Trask to you, if you acquit on the victims past then we've been wasting your time. And yes, what Dr. Chandler suffered at the hands of this man was horrible, but no matter what kind of monster Wilson Trask was he did not deserve to die at Dr. Chandler's hand and in the manner that he did. She did not kill him in self-defense, doctors said she could have survived another three or four days, which would have given Agent Logan plenty of time to find her, so her life was never in imminent danger. She killed him because she had to ability and the anger to. This case is of cold blooded murder, whichever way you look at the fact. Thank you."

Hope felt like gulping, she didn't like the look a few members of the jury were shooting her way. Oh lord, she was going to prison.

"Mr. Murdock, are you ready with your statement?"

"Yes, your honor, thank you." Murdock picked up a pile of newspapers from the corner of the table and approached the jury. He dropped the stack on the railing in front of them and the thump they landed with echoed through the court room. "There are twenty-seven newspapers in this stack. Twenty-seven papers that all have this court case as the head line. They range from simple over views of yesterdays testimony to a few in-depth analysis's of the case. Probably this morning you read one of these papers and probably read the article on this case. I had my assistant read a few of the articles to me and I noticed one thing they all had in common. Dr. Chandler's name is only used once, then they writer always refers to her as the defendant. Odd isn't it? How inhuman that makes a person. Mr. McKenna and the press have been trying this whole case to turn Dr. Chandler into an inhuman monster. She's a mutant, call her that instead of doctor. She's on trial for murder, call her the defendant instead of a kidnapping survivor. Oh yes, if she had restrained herself for three days Agent Logan may have found her, but if he had and Wilson Trask was alive who do you think Mr. McKenna would be prosecuting instead of Dr. Chandler? The only reason Dr. Chandler is here right now is because of her mutant status, something she has never hidden, and the only reason Mr. Trask isn't is because he threatened her life. Thank you for your time, ladies and gentlemen."

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen of the jury," The judge said, turning towards the jury, "You will now be sent into deliberations. Until you reach a verdict you will not be allowed to read, watch or listen to any media pertaining to this case. You are not allowed to discus deliberations with your family, friends and most especially the media. If you do, this case will be declared a miss-trial. You are only allowed to consider the evidence presented in court during your deliberations, if you need something brought to you, send the foreperson with a not to the bailiff, he will be standing outside your door. You're dismissed to jury chambers."

Hope watched the jury file out, while cameras flashed and reports snuck out of the gallery to give reports from outside or lie in waiting for her to leave. How long would it take, she wondered. Would she be waiting days? Weeks even? Or just hours for the jury to render a verdict? She would probably go mad before then.

* * *

It was odd for Hope to return to the Institute so early in the day. Usually she didn't get back from court until the late afternoon, but she arrived with Maverick just after the students got home from school.

"Well, _Doktor_, what are you going to do with your afternoon?" Maverick asked as they climbed the front steps.

"Work, I think," She shrugged, "The Infirmary could use a once over and my files are becoming rather disorganized."

"Shame, shame," Maverick scolded while he held the front door open for her.

"I know, I'm such a slo…" Hope stopped dead halfway through the door when the alarm went off. "Intruders?"

Maverick tucked her behind his back and was about to push her through the door when Sabretooth came sailing over the front gate. "Get Logan,"

"Already here, Viking," Logan shot past them, heading straight for Sabretooth. He never made it. Halfway there he froze in place and Hope knew instantly what that meant. She stepped around Maverick, and shook off his arm when he tried to hold her back.

"Alright, Magneto, what do you want?" She called out, slowly walking down the steps. Sabretooth circled Logan and chuckled at him.

The front gate started to glow and then blew inwards. Hope shielded her face with her hand and when she lowered her arm, Gambit walked in with Colossus and Pyro. "He'll be here in a minute, _chere_."

"X-men!" Scott called from behind Hope, but she held up a hand.

"No, wait. They aren't here to fight," Hope stepped closer to the three Acolytes, "You're just the welcoming crew, aren't you?"

"What can I say?" Gambit shrugged and grinned at her, "He likes to make an entrance."

"Well, the show was lovely, but I would like to hear what he has to say to me and then send him on his way."

"Hope, how can you be sure this is what he wants?" Hank asked from the steps behind her and she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"He visited me once before already, and…"

"Made her an offer," Magneto said from above their heads, "It's good to see you under much friendlier conditions, Doctor."

"Seems pretty hostile to me, Magneto, you couldn't have settled on a phone call?" She asked, casually cocking a hip as she regarded him. She was playing it cool, when what she really wanted to do was step back behind Maverick and let him and his muscles take care of it.

"It's better if we talk in person. Creed," Magneto didn't even glance at Sabretooth who had been circling closer and closer to Logan, "Later." Sabretooth growled once at Logan then stood off to the side with Gambit, Pyro and Colossus.

"Can we get this over with, Magneto? I have things to do with my afternoon," Hope rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

Magneto chuckled at her, of course Doctor," He touched down on the yard and regarded her just a coolly, "I'm sure you know your friends here have been digging around through MPD files and other records?" Hope nodded, "I have been doing the same, Mystique proves most useful at infiltrating government organizations."

"I'm sure she's a hoot at parties as well," Hope raised an eyebrow, "What can you tell me that my friends here haven't already."

"Quite a bit actually, though you probably know about the MPD planning on using their success in this case to get more funding, build bigger, better mutant prisons and develop a system to track mutants."

"The jury could still acquit me, Magneto. It's innocent until proven guilty here," She shot back but Magneto just laughed.

"Actually, Doctor, in your case it's guilty until McKenna stops paying the jury."

"What?" Hope went still, not liking at all what Magneto was implying.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? McKenna's been paying off the jury from the start. They'll vote anyway he wants them to and that means guilty. Sorry to ruin the surprise for you." Hope was speechless. "You see Doctor, there's no hope for humanity. They want mutants locked up, and they'll do anything to see that it happens. You will be convicted and you will be sentenced to death. Unless, you join me."

"Dr. Chandler would never!" One of the students called from behind her and Hope swallowed.

"I can see your tempted, Doctor. Join me, and you'll never have to spend a day behind bars, you'll never have to face months and months on death row, with a date hanging above your head. Appeals will never go anywhere and all it will do is slow down the inevitable. What would you like for your last meal Doctor?"

"Erik," Hope felt Charles move closer to her, "I'm asking you to leave. Now."

"Well, Doctor?"

"I'm sorry, Magneto, but I gracefully decline your offer," Hope said coolly, though she wanted to scream, "Please, have a nice day." With that she turned on her heel, pushed her way through the crowd of students and slammed the door of the Institute closed behind her. She could remember Logan's words to her the night he'd gone to the docks, "We'll keep you informed." Informed her ass. Why hadn't anyone told her the jury was being paid? Did they think she couldn't handle it? That she'd snap? Everyone was so damned worried about her mental condition they wouldn't even tell her the truth. Fuming she stormed through the Institute with no clear destination in mind. Some place where she could get rid of her anger. Some place where she could be alone.

"_Doktor!"_ David called and she whirled on him, raising a hand that crackled ominously with her power.

"Don't," She growled, "Don't say anything, David. I don't want to do something I'd regret." What bothered her most was under all the anger she was hurt. Hurt that no one believed she had the strength to get through this. Where was the trust? She wondered. I'm supposes to trust that behind the scenes everyone's doing stuff to save me when they won't trust me to handle what they find?

"_Liebchen_, please just hear me out," David tried to sooth, but Hope shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled, "Just leave me alone!" When he reached for her Hope lashed out. David's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. She felt a slight sting of guilt, but she had warned him. Leaving David where he lay Hope headed for the backdoor. Maybe she'd jump the wall and head for the bus depot. Her family was in Washington, she could stay with them until the trial was over. A nice fancy hotel room, where she wouldn't have a hulking German following her around all day, or an over protective, son of a bitch, weasel being sweet to her one moment then being an ass the next. God she was angry. She slammed through the backdoor with enough force to have it bang against the wall. She ignored it and kept going. If she dared to admit it to herself, which she never would, she was trying to ignore the sick ball of fear rolling around in her stomach. The one that she seemed to carry around with everyday now, only it kept growing. Each day it seemed to grow with every headline she read, or news report she happened to catch. And now she finds out the jury's being paid! That just sickened her. And on top of that why didn't they present any of this to a judge? That would end this whole mess quicker than she could blink. Her name would be cleared and she could go back to her normal life. Now, angrier than ever she whirled to go back to the house and have her say.

"Logan!" She hated how he managed to sneak up on her every time, but it sure made everything more convenient. "You no good, son of a bitch…"

"Don't start, Doc," He growled right back at her, but there was a reason people feared the Chandler family temper.

"Damn right I'm goin' to start, and you're goin' ta shut up and listen. What happened ta that promise that you were gonna to tell me about what's goin' on? About those little undercover missions you and that rat bastard Mav'rick were runnin'? You promised me that you'd keep me informed," She shoved at him, "Instead I have ta find out from a super villain with a bad fashion sense!"

Logan grabbed her wrist, "What good would it have done you to know?"

"That's not the point!" She yelled up at him, trying to pound on his chest, "All y'all are treatin' me like I'm some sorta child."

"And you're acting like one, aren't ya?" She glared at him, her body vibrating with anger. It was easier to be angry, easier to lash out at him instead of clinging to him like she had before. "You're acting like a spoiled little child who didn't get let in on a secret and," He just held her wrist tighter when she started to struggle against his hold, "What you did to Ricko proves it. He was only trying to explain things to you, and what do you do? You take out your fear on him."

"I'm not afraid," She whispered harshly and Logan laughed bitterly.

"I can smell it, Doc. You're afraid, and…" Logan sighed, "And you're hurt. I'm sorry for that. I know it's not going to help, but I didn't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you need all the hope you can get," A corner of Logan's mouth tipped up, but it quickly fell back into place, "What good would it have done you to know? The jury's being paid off, you can't change that."

"You can take that kind of information to the judge, get McKenna arrest and another trial for me," Hope accused, "Why haven't you?"

"Someone is pulling the strings here, someone who wants you in prison. We don't know who or why and until we find out, whether you get a mistrial or acquitted, you're going to be hunted."

"So, you'd rather leave me hanging instead," When Hope pulled her hands away this time, he let go.

"Doc…Hope, whoever is after you is going to go for the students next, but they're going to wait. Bide their time until we're not paying enough attention, then…" Logan trailed off and Hope hung her head.

"I shouldn't have had to find out from Magneto about it, Logan. I was wrong to take it out on you and David. I'm sorry, but…it should have been you or David who told me."

"You're right, Doc, sorry about that." He opened his arms and Hope went willingly into them. She buried her face against his neck, her anger fading away. Maybe she didn't like the way Logan and David were doing things, but they were some of the only people trying to save her. She had to trust they knew best.

Hope sighed, "Now with the testimony over and the jury deliberating, I feel like I'm hanging in midair, waiting to hit the ground and it just won't happen. I thought the trial was bad, but this, this is worse. I hate waiting."

Logan shifted her so his arm draped over her shoulders and started to lead her back to the Institute, "Doc, I know the feeling. When I was workin' with S.H.I.E.L.D. lookin' for you, nothing moved fast enough. I felt like I might never find you."

"Thank you, Logan," Hope rested her head against his shoulder.

"Now, when did you start callin' Ricko by his name?" And she burst out laughing.

* * *

Hank found Maverick slumped in the middle of a hallway, just coming around. "Easy Lieutenant," He said, steadying the man when he tried to get to his feet.

"_Gott_, she packs a punch," the man groaned and rubbed at his head.

"Here, lets find you a place to sit."

"_Nien,_ gotta calm her down. I got to explain things to her."

Hank steered Maverick back towards the library, "Logan went after her, I'm sure he's explaining things. Though it is curious that you didn't mention to the rest of us about the pay offs."

"What would have been the point? You couldn't tell anyone since we're still trying to find who's behind all of this and telling Hope," Maverick sighed, "She's angry, but she's also hurt. She thought she had a chance, I hate for her to lose that."

"There now," Hank helped the man into a chair, "I'm glad to see you're concerned for her, but she has plenty of people ready to help her get through this emotionally. You and Logan needn't worry about that."

"Ah, _mien blutsbruder_, he would worry anyway about that one." Hank chose to ignore the comment, "_Danke_ for your help."

"Would you like me to get Hope for you? Or would you rather wait until your well enough to go after her yourself?"

"I'll wait, better to let Logan handle her for now." Hank nodded and slipped away with the excuse he wanted to talk with the Professor. Instead he followed Hope's path and headed for the backdoor that she had slammed out of. He stopped just outside the door when he saw Hope and Logan at the edge of the pool deck. She had her hand against his cheek, and she was smiling softly at him. He ran his hand over her hair and then started to lean down to her. Hank looked away before they kissed. Honestly, why was he surprised at all that Hope had taken an interest in Logan? The man at least looked human. He turned around and started for his room. He hadn't felt heartache like this in a long time, like someone had just squeezed all the blood out of his heart and kept squeezing.

"Hank?" Ororo called after he brushed past her without a word, "Is something wrong?"

"No," He said as he kept going, "Nothing, I just have something important to do. That's all."

* * *

Being humble was not something Hope was use to. Call it a learned superiority complex, but after years of being a doctor she didn't like the way being wrong felt in her stomach. Of course apologizing to David was the correct thing to do, but she still was uneasy about it. She found him in the library, sitting in a chair and idly rubbing his head with one hand.

"Can I come in?" She asked, glancing at him briefly before look at her feet.

"Of course, take a seat," He gestured to the chair across from him. Hope scurried over and sat on the edge of it.

"I'm sorry," she blurted after a few minutes of silence, "I shouldn't have…I didn't mean…I just…"

"It's alright, Hope, I think if I had been in your place, I may have done the same thing."

"Really, David, I shouldn't have acted the way I did, it was wrong of me."

He chuckled, "And what way should you have acted? Calm? _Nien_, you had a right to be angry at me. When I first thought something was wrong with the jury I should have mentioned it to you."

"You, you thought something was wrong a while ago, didn't you?" Hope asked, reading his expression.

"_Ja,_ the first day of court. The jury looked bored, like they didn't want to be there and couldn't we speed things up?" David shook his head, "A jury on a landmark case should be thrilled, or nervous, anything but bored. I mentioned it to Logan, and he got that brown haired girl to work on it."

"Kitty," Hope said, "She's an expert with computer apparently."

"And a soft spot for Logan," David smiled at her, "He's good with the students, but he looks out for her and Rogue, I noticed."

"His "favorite" students," Hope smiled back, "He pushes them harder than the other students, but he always watches their backs and frets constantly when they're in the Infirmary."

"He's nothing but a softy, really." And Hope laughed.

"Yes like a big fluffy marshmallow," She snorted and waved a hand at David, "Just a pussy cat really."

Maverick caught her hand and turned it over to look at the back and the three scars, "I wondered about this when I first saw it, you know. It's not mentioned anywhere in the S.H.I.E.L.D report, but I'd know these kind of marks anywhere. An accident?"

"My powers can't go through cloth, apparently. I had my hands wrapped and needed to get the bandages off quickly. Logan's claws were handy."

"You never healed it?"

Hope frowned at him, "How did you know I could heal myself?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. files are very good."

"Scary to think Colonel Fury knows that much about me."

David chuckled, "He knows more than that, believe me. Why didn't you heal it?"

"I passed out before I could." Hope pulled her hand away and curled it against her chest, "When I woke up the doctors had already started to repair it. I was a bit…paranoid after what had happened to me, and I didn't want the doctors to know I had powers so, I let them fix it. Stupid really since they already knew who I was."

"Fear is never stupid, it can save your life."

"Irrational fear is, it was stupid to be paranoid like that," Hope pointed out and David leaned back into his chair and looked out the window.

"Maybe I've been a spy too long, I spend my days looking around corners, just waiting for something to jump out at me. Paranoia and fear, because your stupid if you don't feel either, that'll keep you alive for a long time."

"Seems a tragic way to live if you ask me," Hope looked out the window as well, stroking her scars with her other hand.

"Probably is, but it has it's moment," He grinned at her, "Certainly makes life interesting."

"I'd rather lead a dull live then," Hope muttered, "Better to be bored than dead."

"Don't knock it 'till you try it, Doc" Logan said and they both looked towards the door where he was standing.

David rolled his eyes, "You've never been dead, _blutsbruder_."

"I'd hate to think you've been there, David." Hope said sincerely, "I'm rather fond of you."

"Moving in on my girl, eh, North?"

David snorted, "Like I'd be so stupid. You'd tear me to pieces if I tried move in on your girl."

"His girl?"

"Damn right."

"Though, she is tempting," David smiled charmingly, "How about it, _bewundernswert _you leave this brute behind and come see East Germany with me?"

"Why, David, I never thought you'd ask!" Hope pretended to look joyous and batted her eyelashes at him, "Can we leave tonight?"

"You're both a riot," Logan snorted, "Doc, you're dad's on the phone."

"Oh, well, I better go take it then. I am sorry for what I did, David."

"_Nichts __davon __halten__."_

"Thank you…I think," Hope said and then left to get the phone in her room.'

"You two back on good terms?" Logan asked, studying Maverick.

"Of course, no woman can resist my charm."

Logan grunted, "Can't wait to mention this to Elena the next time I see her."

Maverick went white, "You wouldn't."

"Told ya I'd rip you to pieces if you tried to take my girl."

* * *

It took the jury three weeks to seemingly reach a verdict. What they really discussed Hope didn't want to think about. The call came while she was supervising a game of soccer out in the yard. Grim determination made her walk into the courtroom and face the jury. Greed was a sickening thing, she thought watching them file back into the jury box. A few had the decency to look away when she met their gaze, others showed no remorse or guilt. McKenna looked like he was about to dance a jig. The bailiff took the paper from the foreperson and handed it to the judge. Camera lights flashed and the silence in the room was like death. The judge handed the paper back to the bailiff and the bailiff returned it to the jury.

"In the matter of the People versus Dr. Hope Chandler, how do you find?"

Author's Note: Okay, so it's not really a cliff hanger, but if the verdict got in, I would have to keep writing the scenes and this chapter would be really, really, really long. So, you only get a cliffhanger if you haven't been paying attention! And Maverick says some new German words in this chapter, nitchs davon halten means think nothing of it and bewundernswert means beautiful. If you can't figure out what Gott means, tsk, tsk.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The Power of Hope

Chapter Fourteen

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: Mmm, chapter fourteen-y goodness. I'm so excited, my writing is really picking up speed. Who knows, I may have this story wrapped up in a couple of days at the rate I'm going!

* * *

The bailiff took the paper from the foreperson and handed it to the judge. Camera lights flashed and the silence in the room was like death. The judge handed the paper back to the bailiff and the bailiff returned it to the jury.

"In the matter of the People versus Dr. Hope Chandler, how do you find?" The judge ask and Hope heard the courtroom take a collective breath.

"In the matter of the People versus Dr. Hope Chandler, we find the defendant guilty." Hope was surprised it still hurt to hear them say the word. It apparently didn't matter if she knew it was coming, hearing it made her knees weak and she felt like fainting. She stayed on her feet though, stoically staring the jury foreperson in the eye. Behind her she heard her mother gasp and her father yelled something. She wasn't really listening to the reactions behind her though. She watched the jury as the judge asked them one by one if they agreed with the verdict. Six couldn't looked her in the eye when they said yes. How much is McKenna paying you? She wondered when a middle aged woman looked away. My life is worth what to you?

"We'll rejoin in two weeks for sentencing," the judge banged the gavel twice, "Court is recessed and the jury dismissed."

"The defense would like a continuance on bail!" Murdock called for the sudden blast of noise from the reporters.

McKenna seemed caught off guard by that, "The prosecution objects, your honor. The defendant has just been found guilty of first degree murder!"

"Well, too bad, Mr. McKenna, bail is continued and the defendant allowed to spend the next two weeks with her family."

"Your honor," McKenna protested.

"Keep it up, Mr. McKenna and I'll charge you with contempt of court." Hope smiled at the judge, who looked apologetically at her. Murdock then put a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards her family, who had pushed their way to the front of the gallery.

"My baby girl," Her mother sobbed, reaching for Hope. She allowed her mother to pull her into a tight embrace and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Her father wrapped them both up in his arms and she felt Michael stroking her hair while Thea wedged her way in and hug her fiercely. Hope ignored the flashes of cameras taking pictures for the next day's headlines and just felt the love her family was giving her. She drew strength from them, took a step back and turned to Murdock.

"Thank you, Mr. Murdock, you did a good job."

"Don't you worry, Dr. Chandler, I'll start working on my appeal right away and you'll be free again before you know it," He said, offering a hand to her.

She took it and then hugged him, "I'm glad you're on my side."

"Anytime, Doctor," Murdock said while awkwardly patting her back. She smiled at him when she released him, then looked over his shoulder at David who had a blank expression plastered on his face.

"Ready to go, Lieutenant?" He gave her half a grin and then started to pushed aside the news reporters who were crowding to get a statement from her. Hope felt her family fall into step behind her along with Murdock as David shouldered his way through the crowd. Out on the front steps, Hope felt herself choke up. Waiting with the limo that would take her and her family to the Chandler Mansion stood the students and staff of the Institute. She smiled at Charles and nudged David in the back, silently asking for him to get her to the limo quicker. She never saw the bottle coming, only noticed it when it shattered at her feet. David instantly tucked her under his arm as more and more garbage started raining in from above. She watched Charles raise a hand to his head and all of it froze in midair.

"A tough crowd, Doctor," He said when she reached him.

"And gettin' tougher by the second," David said, holding the door to the limo open and as politely as possible shoving Hope inside. Seconds later her family piled in.

"We'll be right behind you, _Doktor_. See you at you home, correct, Mr. Chandler?" David asked, blocking the door.

"Yes, sir." David nodded once, closed the door then pounded on the roof twice. The limo lurched into motion and Hope felt the clock start ticking.

* * *

The last limo to leave the courthouse, and last in line was filled with the students of the Institute. They sat in the somber silence, as still as statues. No one knew what to say. It had seemed impossible to them that Dr. Hope would be convicted. Well, no, not impossible. They knew that the world hated them and that because Dr. Hope was a mutant she would probably be convicted, but they hadn't wanted to believe it. Now though it seemed anything was possible. These new laws were going to control their lives. No using their powers in self-defense because no one would be it had been self-defense. The government could check up on them at any random moment now that they were registered and what was next? Could the government actually get the Institute closed down? Could they go after the Professor? Or Storm? Beast? Wolverine? If they took out the teachers, they'd be next right?

"I remember when she first came here," Bobby said, breaking the silence, "She was weird."

"Everyone though she was some kinda nutty doctor who was going to stick a bunch of needles in us and hook us up to machines," Amara smiled, "Everyone avoided her."

"And, like, you all would harass me and Jean about her, for like hours," Kitty said with a chuckle.

"She was so patient," Jamie said.

"She was nice too," Evan pointed out.

"Huh, maybe to you guys, but she was always throwing me out of the Infirmary," Roberto snorted.

"That's because you were faking it," Scott noted, "The Professor and her were trying to find away to check my eyes, see if there was a better way to control my powers."

"She was the worst telepath in the whole Institute," Jean sighed.

"She saved my life," Ray said and everyone fell silent again. The only doctor who trusted them was now gone and they didn't know where they were going either.

* * *

The second limo wasn't quite like the last limo. Maverick, Logan, Colonel Fury and the Professor sat at one side, talking.

"We look deep into McKenna's records," Maverick said, "We look for aliases and phony accounts, something will turn up."

"What about your man on the inside?" Logan asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"He'll be replaced with a better agent. One more suited to infiltration instead of observation."

"I wonder if it's possible that I can get a meeting with McKenna?" Charles asked, looking over the tips of his steepled fingers, "I would very much like to see what's inside his head."

"I'll work on it," Fury promised, "I'd like to know what that prick is thinking too."

"And what about the Institute, Professor?" Ororo asked, "The students will need to be reassured no one from the government is going to sneak in and steal them from their beds at night."

"Unless they get the codes to the security systems, they won't make it past the front gate," Logan snorted, "And if they do, we'll show them out."

"A good point," Charles said with a nod, "We'll talk to them tonight, after dinner."

"And we'll let the Chandler's in on the fact that the jury was paid off." Hank said sternly, "They need to know."

"Yeah, unless the Doc hasn't tipped them off already," Logan pointed out.

* * *

"WHAT!" Hope's father and brother roared at the exact same time and in the exact same tone.

"The jury was paid off to vote guilty," Hope said again, and glanced at her mother when she laughed.

"Well, your Mr. Logan and Lt. North have been quite busy haven't they?" She said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "What a relief."

"Those boys have some explaining to do when we arrive home," Her father said, "What were they thinkin' keepin' us in the dark like that?"

"They probably thought it was for the best, Papa." Hope patted his hand, "And I would have told you sooner, but I didn't want you doing something that might cause a problem for their investigation."

"Such as?" Michael asked.

"Go to the media, which you would," Thea sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well, this proves one thing for sure."

"What's that?" Hope asked.

"McKenna's an ass."

* * *

The Chandler mansion dates back to before the Civil War. One of the only plantations not destroyed by Union soldiers, the three story home was a land mark in Clemson, South Caroline. It is traditionally passed down from Chandler to Chandler, each adding something to the original structure. Marcus Chandler, the latest Chandler to own the home, added a wine cellar fit for any Italian vineyard. When the three limos arrived at the mansion's front door, most of the occupants stared in wonder at the enormity of the house.

"I know, such a modest home, really," Mary Chandler said to the students, who gapped. Sure the Institute was bigger, but they couldn't believe two people could need this much space. "Why don't you all go with Benson here and he'll show you to your rooms on the third floor?" Benson, the butler/driver/keeper of the house and caretaker of the family nodded towards the students and asked them to follow him. They glanced towards the Professor, who nodded and then they followed the man.

"Well, shall we adjourn to the library?" Mary asked once the students had disappeared into the depths of the house. "I'll get Maria to make up tea and coffee for everyone, unless you'd like somethin' else? And, Professor Xavier, please forgive the lack of ramp, we don't get many handicapped visitors."

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Chandler," Charles said, waving away her concern, as Logan lifted him from his chair.

"Alright then, if everyone would follow me." Hope found herself wedged between Hank and David. She rolled her eyes but laid her hand on Hank's shoulder and gave a squeeze. The smile he gave her seemed sad and she wished she knew what to say to reassure him that she'd be alright.

Hope never tired of walking through the front door of her child-hood home. The grand staircase spiraled up the left side of the entry way, stopping at the third floor and the second. Hope knew the first floor was used for meals and entertaining guest, while the second was where the family would lounge about and the third was full of bedrooms. She followed her mother to the library and waited until her father took his traditional seat in the high backed desk chair before sitting on the loveseat next to her sister.

"Well, Mr. Chandler, I'm pretty sure there are plenty of things you'd like to get off your chest," Fury said, standing in the middle of the room, ready to take the brunt of her father's anger.

"You gonna keep workin' on getting' my baby girl out of jail?" Her father asked calmly.

"Of course sir," Fury replied just as calmly.

"Then, I got nothin' to say. She already told us about how McKenna's payin' the jury and everythin' else you've been doing to help her. Can't say I'm happy about the way you're goin' about it, but your business is your business."

"I want to thank you, Mr. Logan, Lt. North," her mother said, laying a hand on Hope's shoulder, "You are both in our dept."

"Think nothing of it, ma'am," David said, "It's been a pleasure watching over your daughter and getting to know her." Logan simply said thanks.

"Now, I'd like to stick around an chat, but Mr. Murdock and I planned to meet up, and since you've been filled in by Dr. Chandler, I'd like to make the meeting earlier and get back to work on your daughter's case."

"Of course," Her father stood and offered a hand to Fury, who shook it once and then strode out of the room. Hope was sure Benson would intercept him and show him to the door.

"Does anyone know what this jail is like?" Hope asked, filling the silence left in the wake of Colonel Fury. "If I'm going to spend some time there I want to know what I'm facing."

"South Las Vegas Correctional Facility is the only mutant prison in the United States," David said, "It can hold over 200 mutant inmates and is a maximum security prison. Those serving their sentence there are only allowed out for an hour a day, for exercise in a ten foot by ten foot yard. No inmates are allowed to interact with each other and they run a pretty strict ship."

"So, no privileges?" Hope asked, swallowing hard as the grim reality of prison life washed over her.

"Depends on the sentence and if the warden like you," David said with a shrug.

"First degree murder won't get me very far I take it?" David's look was answer enough, "Alright, then. At least I won't have to worry about the other inmates attacking me…" She stopped when Logan suddenly stormed out,

"Logan?" Ororo started to get up to follow him, but Hope was faster.

"No, Ororo, I'll talk with him. Why don't you see if Maurice has ready with dinner, Mama? Excuse me." Hope got up from her chair and followed. He walked towards the front door, she could tell he was angry, the way he carried his shoulders, the way his hands were clenched at his sides. All of it showed he was holding in a storm of anger. She wondered if it was her he was mad at.

"Logan wait!" Hope called, running to catch up with him. She grabbed his shoulder just at the front doors, "Please wait."

"What?" He growled whirling around to face her, the rage clearly visible in his eyes.

Hope dropped her hand, curling it to her chest, "I'm sorry," she said, looking towards the mirror to her left, so she wouldn't have to see his anger.

He sighed, "Doc, I'm not mad at you."

Hope looked up suddenly, "Then why are you…" She looked down at her hands, nervously twisting together, "Why are you leaving?" She asked softly, thinking because I don't want you to go.

"You're not guilty, I'm gonna catch up with Fury. If they're gettin' together, trying to find a way to fix this, I wanna be there," He explained, though the angry note was still in his voice.

"There's nothing you can do," Hope turned away, "Fury and Murdock will handle it now. It has to be politics and law they're discussing, you should let them handle it."

"They'll need me eventually," Logan put a hand on her arm and turned her to face him, "I need to know what's goin' on."

"Oh, but…never mind," Hope shook her head, pushing aside the selfish need to have him near her right now.

Logan caught her chin gently between his fingers and made her look at him, "Hope, I'm findin' a way to get you out and the best way to do that is to have all the information."

Hope laid her hand against his arm, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." And he kissed her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her like she was made delicate glass. She lifted her arms to his shoulders and held on to him. She felt centered with him, as if he was her rock in a storm. Her Logan.

"Don't take long," She couldn't help but whisper when he drew away.

"I'll be back," He told her, pulling back and walking out the door. Hope walked out onto the front steps to watch him. He opened the door to one of the remaining limos, glanced once over his shoulder at her, then ducked inside, vanishing into the shadows of the tree flanked driveway.

"You always come back," She whispered, then turned to walk back to the library.

* * *

From the top of the stairs Kurt and Kitty gapped at each other.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" Kitty asked him, once Dr. Chandler had walked away.

"_Ja._"

"Mr. Logan and Dr. Hope?" Kitty couldn't wrap her mind around it. "They kissed."

"_Ja."_ Kurt started laughing, "Can you believe what we saw? I got to tell Scott!"

"No!" Kitty grabbed his shoulder, "We can't tell."

"Wha? Why not?" Kurt looked confused, "This is definitely grade A gossip."

"What happens when Mr. Logan finds out? He probably knew we were there the whole time, and he'll know who told!" Kitty whispered, utterly paranoid of being caught spying. Well, she wasn't really spying, she just happened to see. It wasn't like as soon as she heard Dr. Hope calling out to Logan she'd stopped to see what was going on. It was so romantic, Kitty thought, with a happy sigh.

"Oh, come on, Kitty, he won't find out. Scott doesn't gossip," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, no telling!" Kitty pointed a finger in Kurt's face, inches from his nose, "Promise Kurt, please."

"But…"

"Please Kurt, I don't want to get in trouble," Kitty begged.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "All right, all right. I won't tell." Kitty hugged Kurt, then went racing off. Kurt sighed, giving up gossip was worth a hug.

* * *

Dinner was a strange event, though dinner with the students was always an event of some sorts. They behaved, pretty much, though they didn't know what to make of the high class meal Maurice had prepared. Hope explained what silverware, real silver silverware, to use to Jean, who was seated next to her and then the knowledge got passed down the table. After dinner Hope showed the students the billiards room while the Professor, Hank and Ororo returned to the Institute because Colonel Fury wanted information from Cerebro. Left to guard the students Michael stood with her by the bar, babysitting.

"All of them are mutants then?" Michael asked, rubbing a sunflower seed with his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, of course," Hope glance at him out of the corner of her eyes, "Something on your mind, Michael?"

"None of them would give a damn if I made this seed burst into a million sunflowers, would they?"

"I wouldn't say that," Hope shrugged, "They like showing off to each other, all the time. You may be asked to do something else."

"You found a good thing at that Institute, Hope."

"You could too, you know."

"I'd rather be on the farm with my plants, but if I ever need a place to go, maybe…" Michael trailed off and shrugged. Hope laid her head on his shoulder and he draped an arm over her shoulders. "You look beat, sis."

"Long day," She yawned.

"Head up to bed, I'll keep an eye on these guys."

"Michael, you can't watch them by yourself," Hope sighed, "They'll tear you to pieces."

"Probably, but you're wilting before my eyes, go to bed." Hope sighed he was right. Darn big brother, always being right, she thought, sliding out from under his arm.

"Hey!" She called, getting everyone's attention, "I'm going to bed, be nice to my brother, he's only human."

A chorus of "Night Dr. Hope!" and "We will echoed back to her. She nodded then slipped out the door and headed for the stairs. Her childhood room was tucked into the back of the east wing, over looking part of the gardens and the pool. She felt a strange since of trepidation wash over her as she got ready for bed. She was just afraid of being locked up, she reasoned as she climbed in to be, it was that and nothing more.

* * *

"Are we ready to go, Commander?" McKenna asked, strapping himself into the helicopter.

"Yes sir," The commander replied.

"Good," The blades of the helicopter started up along with the ten other helicopters on the air strip, "Let's go collect our prize."

* * *

Author's Note: Cliff-hanger! Mwha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The Power of Hope

Chapter Fifteen

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: Ah, last chapter-y goodness. I hope, (ah hope pun goodness) you all enjoy this! Please, read and review.

* * *

"Are we ready to go, Commander?" McKenna asked, strapping himself into the helicopter.

"Yes sir," The commander replied.

"Good," The blades of the helicopter started up along with the ten other helicopters on the air strip, "Let's go collect our prize."

* * *

Hope was ripped from sleep at the sound of a high-pitched explosion. She came bolt upright in bed, smoke drifting up from the floor and shadows shaped suspiciously like men surrounding the bed. One reached for her, and lit herself up with her power.

"Touch me and you'll find out why they call me Coma," She tried for bravado, but her voice trembled. The shadows looked at each other, there was the crackle of radio static interrupted by the door to her bedroom crashing in. A man flew through the smoke and hit the wall right above the headboard.

"Mind if I crash this slumber party?" David came charging through the smoke, fist swinging. Hope lunged from the bed towards the nearest shadow, hands outstretched and sparking with bio-electricity. She contacted with a solid wall of muscled chest, but it didn't matter. Her hands wrapped around the man's neck and he crumpled like paper. She threw her hands outwards to the side, sending streams of bio-electricity into the two shadows next to her. She could hear David's fists landing hits on the other men in the room as she shoulder tackled a man to her right. He only stumbled back a couple of steps, but she threw out a bolt of power and watched him fall. Hey, the training was paying off, she thought, dodging a punch. She grabbed the man's arm, wrapping her arm around it in a lock hold, and pressed her hand against his chest.

"Time to say night-night." She smiled and let him go as he fell backwards. She took out two more guards before she stopped, breathing hard. "What happened?"

"They're with the MPD," David said, holding one of the guards up. Emblazoned across the chest of the body armor in bright white block letters was MPD.

"What? The MPD, but I made bail," Hope said confused.

"Look, I've got as many questions as you do, but right now, there are more of these guards breaking in," David strode over to her and wrapped a hand around her arm, "I've got to get you out of here."

"Wait, wait," She said, struggling against him as he pulled her towards the door, "My parents, we've got to get them out first." David pulled her into the hall, and Hope looked towards her parents' room. The door was covered by a solid wall of roots, which meant Michael was inside, protecting her parents. She could hear the sounds of a fight coming up from the second floor. The MPD guards had stumbled onto the students on the second floor. Good, they'd give them a run for their training, but she needed Kurt. She twisted her arm away from David as he pulled her towards the stairs. She darted for the railing and leaned over, yelling down, "Kurt! Teleport up to the third floor now!" Dodging another grab by David she streaked down the hall towards her parents' room.

She pounded her hands against the wall of roots, "Michael! Michael, open these things, I have a way out for our parents!"

"Damn it woman," David snarled, causing Hope to turn around, bracing herself against the roots. "My assignment is to keep you safe, and you're not helping me by not listening when I give you an order."

She glared at David, "Once my parents are safe, I'll go anywhere with you, no questions." BAMF! Kurt appeared between them, the cloud of smoke blocking out David's angry glare. "Michael, now!" She snagged Kurt's hand and fell through the opening in the roots with him.

"What's going on?" Her mother asked, looking panicked, cowering in her father's arms. Thea stood close to her father, also protecting their mother.

"I don't know," Hope admitted, "But Kurt here can get you out and some place safe."

"Wait, what about you?" Her father asked, looking between her and Kurt.

"I can watch out for her," Michael said, then turned to Kurt, "Take my parents as far as you can from here."

"Everyone hold hands," Kurt said to Thea and her parents, offering his own to them.

"Hope, come with us," Thea begged, but Hope shook her head.

"I've got David and Michael to watch out for me," She quickly hugged her parents and Thea, "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Hope no…" BAMF! She sucked in a deep breath of brimstone, then turned towards Michael.

"Are you sure about staying?" She asked as the roots parted again revealing a very pissed off David.

"These people are destroying my childhood home, I'm damn sure."

"Let's go!" David darted forward, and grabbed her hand, pulled her out into the hallway. She could hear Michael behind her, and stopped short. Three MPD guards with guns trained on them blocked the stairs.

"Freeze." The first guard said, stepping forward. Michael and David moved at the same time. David hit the guard on the right, sending him flying backwards and right through one of the huge arc windows across the way from the stairs. Michael threw his hands forward, thick roots whipping out from his wrist and sending the two remaining guards through the window after their buddy.

"Where did you learn that?" Hope asked, staring at her brother incredulously.

"Hey, I've got a lot of time on my hands out there in Nebraska," He explained, then turned towards David, "I can lower you and her down to the first floor."

"That'll work, keep us covered." David scooped her up into his arm, while her brother sent a thick root to wrap around David's waist. The root lifted them from the floor, carried them over the third floor railing and steadily lowered them. As they passed the second floor Hope could see it was a complete mess. Guards were lying on the floor as far as the eye could see, there were glass shards everywhere, and Hope could hear that the fight was still going on. As she watched a guard was thrown backwards as a beam of bright red light slammed into him.

"Doc, you okay?" Scott asked, running to the railing.

"Yeah, fine," She called up as the root continued downwards, "Everyone all right?"

"We're doing fine! We'll follow you out!" He called, then vanished from the railing. When David's feet hit the floor he set her down, and the root shot back up to the third floor and her brother.

"Let's go!" David turned towards the front door. She took two steps to follow him, then was lifted off her feet as the door was blown inwards. When she hit the ground, she kept going, rolling into the sitting room and stopping only when she hit the back of the couch. She quickly pumped herself full of her power to heal any damage then got right back on her feet. She was surprised to see David still standing after the explosion, though he had been blown back a few feet.

"Stay back Doctor," David warned, just as the first MPD guard came through the smoke. She could hear the steady thrum of helicopter blades, as well as the staccato beat of soldiers marching. Suddenly thick roots shot down from above, forming a wall between David and the MPD.

"Doc, you alright?" David asked, turning towards her and running to her side.

"Perfectly alright. We've got to get Michael to move those roots."

"What?"

"The students are trapped now, with the front door blocked by the MPD and now the roots, they'll have to fight their way out. The odds are against them," Hope started for the roots but David grabbed her arm.

"You're forgetting those kids are mutants, they've taken on worse. We'll go out the…" At the sound of a distant crash David swore, "That's the back door. We're going to have to fight our way out now." David pushed her behind him, keeping her shielded. The double oak doors slammed inwards, MPD commandos flooded in and trained hand guns on them.

"I don't like these odds," Hope said softly, counting fifteen plus guards.

"I like them just fine." David rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, "All right Doc, time to see if all of Logan's training paid off for you. _Destra andare_!" Before she could start over thinking the situation, Hope darted right while David broke left. Faced with guards with automatic weapons and body armor Hope had never envisioned herself throwing right hooks and executing a round house kick while flinging bolts of bio-electricity. She stopped short when an almost inaudible screech filled the air. Covering her ears she dropped to her knees, her head exploding in pain. She screwed up her face, the pain intensifying as the screech continued.

"Mav...argh…David?" She croaked, trying to open her eyes, but it was just too much for her body to take. She slumped forward, the sound fading as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hope woke slowly with her ears were ringing and one shoulder was pressing into concrete while something solid was pressing against her back. When she tried to get up, she discovered her hands were tied behind her. Jeeze, people will start to think I've got some sort of bondage fetish if I keep getting tied up like this, Hope thought. A giggle escaped at the thought, what people thought about her was the least of her worries right now.

"Don't move, don't open your eyes, stay still, and for the love of God, don't giggle again," David whispered, "I'm cutting your restraints. Once your hands are free, take out as many guards as you can."

"What about you?" She whispered back, not daring to move her head to see behind her.

"Pay attention, my hands are free. Why else am I lying with my back against yours, cutting you free? Once the guards are out, we'll go after McKenna together."

"McKenna?" Hope gasped.

"Quiet!" David scolded in a harsh whisper, "Yes, McKenna. He's here with the guards. They've been loading the students into some helicopters. Once we have McKenna subdued, we'll get the kids and take off."

"Where will we go?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury will keep us covered." Visions of a helicopter dogfight flashed in her mind. She took a deep breath and steeled herself, "Don't tense up, they'll be looking for that. Relax and play dead," David ordered and Hope tried to relax. Now that she was awake and the fog was lifting from her brain she could tell a lot of activity was going on around her. Footsteps echoed from every direction, radio static crackled through the air and over the buzz of crickets orders were shouted back and forth. She knew the only places where the mansion had concrete where in the garage and the pool deck. Even with her eyes closed she could tell she was on the pool deck, under the noise she heard the gentle lapping of water. So, she drew a map of the outside of the mansion in her head, trying to place guards by the sound of their footsteps. Most of the guards were going in and out of the back door, they would head dangerously close to her and David, then walk back through the back door. The students, they're picking up the students and carrying them out, Hope realized. Dreading the consequences Hope opened one eye just a bit. The light caused her to wince, but just beyond the back of David's shoulder she could see Rogue. She was unconscious, but breathing. Whatever had caused the high-pitched scream had knocked everyone else out as well.

"I'm almost through," David whispered suddenly, "When I'm done, count to three. I'll roll off you, and just start shooting."

"What if I hit you?"

"Try not to. You've got to stop thinking about the what ifs, just act." Hope closed her eyes tighter, and she couldn't help but tense. This time David didn't reprimand her. She felt the snap of her hands coming free. Felt David shift his weight slightly and started her countdown. One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand. David's weight was gone, she rolled onto her back, hands already out, throwing a shower of bolts.

"One's awake!" A guard called out. Hope swung her legs underneath her and silenced him with a blast. Now the footsteps were heading towards her and she scrambled to her feet, aiming towards the backdoor. David was also on his feet now, his back pressed against hers. She heard him roar, and glanced over her shoulder at him. He threw a punch towards a pack of guards, a blast of orange-red light shot from his fist, causing a crack snaked through the concrete. When it reached the guards it lift them off their feet and threw them backwards a good ten feet.

"You're a mutant!" Hope asked incredulous.

"We'll talk about it later, _Doktor_!" He swung around, tucking her behind him as he threw another punch towards the backdoor. The blast hit the stone balcony above the backdoor, it shuddered, then broke apart in large pieces to cover the door.

"FREEZE!" The sudden crack of a gunshot and McKenna's voice boomed out over the chaos, "OR ONE OF THE STUDENTS IS NEXT!" Hope ducked around David, looking towards where McKenna's voice had come from. She noticed for the first time that a helicopter was sitting on the lawn on the other side of the pool. McKenna stood by it, a large handgun pointed towards the open door where Hope could see a blue uniform.

"Ah, Doctor, Lt. North, it usually takes a few more hours for someone to recover from a sonic blast," He said, sneering down his nose at them.

"Might want to check the warranty on that," David adopted a relaxed pose and sounded almost bored. Hope wanted to snarl and lunge, but she stayed by David.

"I made bail, McKenna, what do you think you're doing attacking my parent's house? I'm even wearing the damn tracking bracelet," She called while McKenna motioned to some guards, who turned their automatic weapons on the helicopter.

He had the balls to laugh, "You think this is about you and your case? I would have thought you and your little group of nosy parkers would have figured it out by now."

"What are you talking about?" Hope blinked and look at David, whose face had hardened suddenly.

"You've been having us watched," David growled.

"Yes, Lieutenant, and I bet it just eats at you that you missed it."

"We didn't miss everything, McKenna," David shot back, "Whatever you've got planned here will be stopped. Fury will make sure of it."

McKenna gave a sad shake of his head from where he stood, with the safety of the pool and the student's lives as a shield, "But, you see, all of this is perfectly legal. Fury can't do a thing about it."

"I highly doubt that," Hope snorted.

McKenna chuckled, taking a step closer to the edge of the pool, "You've just attacked MPD guards when we're just acting on a tip that you've fled the country, Dr. Chandler. Because of that you and the other X-men are in violation of the Mutant Restriction Act and can now be sent directly to jail."

"Bastard, you knew I was here the whole time. The tip was bad, it'll never hold up in court," Hope did snarl now.

"It doesn't have to, Doctor. I can send you and your students straight to jail for this. You really should read the Mutant Restriction Act, it's a fascinating piece of law. You see, this whole time, you were just a stepping stone, Doctor."

"Yeah, well has anyone ever told you to watch your step?" Hope snapped, but a sick ball of fear was curling in her gut, "I won't go down without a fight, and neither will the X-men."

"Which was what I was counting on." Hope stopped being angry and blinked in confusion at McKenna.

"You set us up," David growled and McKenna laughed.

"And you fell for it, hook, line and sinker."

"Well, what does it matter that we're in jail? You can't get every mutant and they'll always have a place with the Professor," Hope raised her chin defiantly, but she knew they were cornered.

McKenna chuckled, "You see, that's the beauty of this, Doctor. You've been convicted and tomorrow, with what happened here, you'll certainly be sentenced to death. Then a few hours before your execution, which will be at the earliest possible date, by the way, I'll be there with a lovely little truth serum and you'll give me all the information I need to get inside the Institute. And since you won't be alive long enough to tell anyone, I can get my hands on Cerebro and then there will be no place any of your kind can hide. Within months the MPD will have the mutant problem in America under control."

"The Professor will never allow it. He'll destroy Cerebro before he lets you have it."

"But, Doctor, you can never destroy something completely. My engineers are positive that even if they just get remains, they can rebuild it."

"Problem," David raised a finger and pointed to himself, "Me."

"I'm sure the armed forced will be all too willing to turn you over to me once they find out you're a mutant, and don't count of the German government coming to your rescue either. I always plan for everything, Lieutenant."

"Sir, we have an unknown subject approaching on a motorcycle, ETA is at two minutes!" A voice crackled over the radio.

"It's Logan!" Hope couldn't believe she had forgotten he'd gone. A slow smile crept across her face, and she noticed David had much the same look on his face, while McKenna was scowling.

"Plan for everything, huh? Your guards won't last ten seconds against Wolverine, and you know it. Shooting him will just make him angry, shooting the students will really make him angry, and you shoot us and you're asking for it. So, McKenna, it seems we're at an impasse."

"Finish loading the helicopter, get them on it and get out of here," McKenna barked. "No matter how good your friend is, even he can't fly."

David moved suddenly, swinging a punch towards the helicopter. The blast caused it to rock up onto one skid, and everyone held their breath. It groaned as gravity grabbed it and it crashed onto its side. "And now, neither can you! Take them out!" Hope didn't think, she lashed out with her power. A little more, just a little more, she chanted to herself, trying to take out all the guards surrounding her. Then the gun fire started and startled her. She knew they were shooting at Logan and she pushed herself harder and harder. All she had to do was trigger that switch where she lost control of her power, that would keep the guards in the back subdued, making it easier for Logan to get to her and the students.

"SHOOT THEM BOTH!" McKenna roared, and the guards that were still standing opened fire. Hope contained her power when David grabbed her around the middle and jumped into the pool with her. She could see the bullets zinging through the water, but miraculously neither David nor she were hit. David dragged her down to the bottom, and holding her as tight as he could, released his power. Hope was almost jerked from his grasp as all the water around them went rushing away from them. Whatever David's powers were, Hope was impressed with them. With the water gone David dragged her towards the shallow end, and then hauled her up the stairs.

"If they get up, knock them down!" He ordered while dragging her towards the helicopter he had knocked over. So, Hope kept her eyes scanning the area, looking for any guard that moved. As soon as they did, Hope sent a stream of power towards them, and kept them down. Once they reached the side of the helicopter, David grabbed her waist in his hands and tossed her into it.

"Make sure they're okay and then help me cut them free." David jumped in after her.

"What about the others out there? We can't just leave them," Hope tried to peak over the open door, but David hauled her back down.

"You got the majority of guards, the rest were knocked down by the water, and hopefully they'll be a little occupied with Logan to care about the students. Now, shut up and get to work!"

* * *

Logan smelled the helicopter fuel first, then the stink of government flunkies. He revved the motorcycle engine and sped towards the Chandler mansion. He came around the bend and the mansion came into view, along with the blades of a pair of black hawk helicopters. Logan cursed. Those were not S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters. MPD. Shit. He barreled down the twisting driveway and when he was twenty feet from the house the gunfire started. Bullets ripped into him and the motorcycle, but he kept going. When the back tire was shot out he rolled off the bike and let it slide into two guards. Quickly he got to his feet, drew his claws and charged the nearest guard. The guard raised the gun to block, but his claws cut through it and into the guard's body armor. He threw the guard into one of his companions, grabbed another and pinned him to a near by tree.

"McKenna," He snarled, "Where is he?" The guard chose to press the barrel of his gun to the side of Logan's head and pull the trigger. Logan staggered back from the impact, then swung his fist around and buried one set of claws into the guard's side. The guard slid down the tree as Logan turned around, ready for the others. There were five of them, all armed with automatic weapons. Then the sound of gunfire came from the back of the house. Logan didn't hesitate. He charged, the bullets that ripped through him only slowing him slightly. He grabbed the barrel of the closet guard, sliced the gun in two pieces and released the barrel to stab the guard in the chest. He rocked back on his heels when the guard to the right jammed the butt of his gun into Logan's chin. Logan sliced his claws through the man's arm. He grabbed the man's injured arm, twisted it behind his back, and shielded himself.

"Now, someone, tell me where McKenna is!" He roared, a red haze edging around his eyes.

"In, in the house…" The man he held gargled, "He has the kids, too." With a feral, inhuman sound Logan shoved the man away from him and started for the house. If bullets hit him, he didn't notice, his whole focus on the house. Kids, McKenna had the kids. Hope, McKenna had HIS Hope. Bastard, setting everything up. Bastard, manipulating the system and taking advantage of Hope. HIS HOPE! The red haze gaze grew stronger, his humanity slipped away, leaving only anger and the teasing scent of blood. He couldn't clearly see the guards he ripped through like tissue paper. Their screams, their blood, nothing reached him in the savage world he had fallen into.

"Well, you'd be the one they call Wolverine," The taunting voice dragged some part of him back. That was what he was after, that voice. He started forward, the voice leading him, "Now that you're here, I guess the gah!" He heard the sound of bones shattering. There was more blood, the voice pleading, and more red.

"Where is Hope?" He managed to say, holding McKenna against a wall.

"The good doctor is a little busy," McKenna gargled, blood splattering from his split lip.

"WHERE!" He demanded and McKenna made a torn sound that might count as a laugh.

"You're too late," McKenna glared at him through his good eye, the other was swollen shut, "She's already dead."

"NO!" Logan roared.

"Always a day late and a dollar short, huh Weapon X?" McKenna went rigid as Logan's claws pierced his heart then cried out when he twisted them.

"Send my regards to the devil, bastard." He tore a gaping wound in McKenna's chest as he drew his claws back. McKenna slid down the wall, staring at him even in death. Slowly, the red faded, leaving him feeling weak and drained. The horror of what he'd done was there, eating at him as it always did. He was too late for Hope and it crippled him to think of it. He couldn't dwell on that now. Even with the scent of blood thick in the air he could smell the students, David and Hope. Her scent was strong, incredibly strong, like she was still alive. Could McKenna have lied? Logan wished he could kick himself. Of course McKenna had lied and he had fallen for it. Damn it. He turned, ready to follow the scents and froze. Her eyes wide and her skin deathly pale Hope stood staring at McKenna. Relief, joy and shame washed through him at the sight of her and at the realization that she'd seen what had happened. David stood next to her, looking apologetic.

"Doc?" He said carefully, taking a step towards her. Her eyes jumped to him, and he froze at the horror he saw there. He didn't know what to say to her, but the silence between them didn't last long.

"How could you do that to him? Murder him like that?" She whispered, her voice harsh and cold.

"Doc…Hope, I was just trying…" He couldn't think of any sort of explanation that would get rid of that horrified look on her face.

Her face turned resolute, and her eyes hard, "No one, even someone like him, should die like that." She turned on her heel and marched out.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, she only wanted to help. I couldn't keep her away."

"Keep an eye on her," Logan said gruffly. David gave a curt nodded then walked out. Logan stood there, the blood that coated him slowly drying until Fury arrived with backup.

* * *

Remarkable how the room she was in now looked just like the one she had been in the last time she'd been on a S.H.I.E.L.D. airship. She sat on the couch, her family gathered around her while Fury solemnly told them everything that had been going on behind the scenes at the MPD.

"It was pretty easy to get a secret warrant after we found the orders McKenna had thought he had hidden for the attack on your home, and with what information Ms. Pryde had already discovered. McKenna was gone when we arrived at the air strip. We got here as quickly as we could, Mr. Chandler, I'm sorry it wasn't in time to protect your home."

"It's quite alright, Colonel, you protected my son and daughter that's all that matters," Her father squeezed Michael's shoulder while her mother hugged her. Hope looked at her hands. She could feel the weight of her family's eyes on her, but couldn't face them. She just wanted them gone, all of them gone. She wanted a shower, a long hot shower to wash away dirt only she could feel. She wanted a drink and she wanted to keep drinking to wash her mind clean of the images that were left in it. So much blood, everywhere. Splashed on the walls of her childhood home, coating the highly glossed floors and splashed across Logan's face. Logan. She shuddered at the thought of what she had seen. The yawning hole left in McKenna's chest and the pain that had flashed across his eyes just before death had taken him. She felt sick at the mere memory of it. She didn't know how she had managed not to give in to the nausea that had rocked her when she had watched it happen.

"Since there were over one hundred shell casings found at the scene, and from the testimony we've gotten, it's over," Fury was saying, "Dr. Chandler, you'll be cleared and your records sealed. S.H.I.E.L.D. is taking over the MPD and both the Restriction and Registration acts will be gone over with a fine toothcomb."

"How are the students?" Hope asked numbly, it was the first time she'd spoken since she'd walked out on Logan. She had gone to each student, checking them over automatically, but she had no idea if any of them were injured. David had said she was in shock when he had passed her to a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Maybe it was shock that was making her numb, she thought it was horror.

"Professor Xavier is making sure they're okay." She almost flinched under the intensity of Fury's gaze, "We can take you back to the Institute,"

"No!" Hope said a little too sharply and a little too quickly. "No, I can't go back."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, McKenna's dead, and there's a nice big rift in Logan and Hope's relationship. God, I love being evil. Of course killing McKenna isn't evil, but the rift is, but worry not, there is an epilogue coming! 


	17. Epilogue

The Power of Hope

Epilogue

By: Lily Handle

Author's Note: Well, it's officially finished. This ends the Power of Hope, the fourth story in the Hope Series. Means I gotta think of what I want to write next. Bummer. Just kidding! On a more depressing note my email won't let me send replies to messages. I don't know why, but the Yahoo guys are working on it, so if you send me something and I don't get back to you right away it's because of that. Not because I hate you. I love you readers! Please read and review!

* * *

She sat on the bench to the second floor balcony, the one that over looked the Mediterranean and the huge cliffs that the Chandler vacation villa sat perched on. Temporarily the Italian branch of Chandler Shipping, the second largest branch of Chandler Shipping, was now the headquarters for the company while the Chandler Mansion was being repaired. Michael Chandler was a little bothered by the move. He was so far away from his farm he felt like he was constantly wearing an itchy sweater. His discomfort was nothing compared to his sister, who he was now watching. Hope loved Italy. Before beginning her career as a doctor she had packed up her bags and lived here for a year. She said it was the people, their food and their customs that drew her to the country. Only this time he could tell she was suffocating. Michael understood. Their parents, for all their well meaning intentions, were keeping too close an eye on both him and Hope. He figured the argument he'd just witnessed between his mother and Hope over the therapist his mother wanted her to see was Hope's breaking point. He'd been waiting for that. Now, it was time to help her jump ship.

"She's wrong you know," He said, stepping out onto the balcony.

"Sorry," Hope sniffed and rubbed at her eyes like a little child, "I shouldn't have yelled at her like that."

"Hope, I think you're right," Michael said carefully, walking over and sitting down next to her.

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I just expected you to take Mama's side."

"Why? Because I think it's a good idea to talk about personal feelings with a stranger who will then report back to Mama and Papa about what fancy metal disorder you're suffering from?" Michael snorted, "Hope, I'd rather lock myself in a vault for three years."

"All I've done since getting back from Canada is talk about my feelings, my thoughts," Hope sighed heavily, "I'm tired of talking about it with people who don't understand."

"I can see where that can be frustrating. Mama also wants me to go, you know. She thinks there's some deep seeded psychological reason why I didn't tell her about my powers and insist I talk it out with someone."

"I know she's trying to do what she thinks is best, but," Hope shrugged.

"She doesn't understand," Michael ran his hand over Hope's hair, "I don't think anyone here really does. I don't think we can."

"At least you admit it," Hope grumbled.

"Hey, I know when I'm beat," Michael smiled, "So, I'm breaking out."

"Breaking out?"

"Yup, planned my escape and everything."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to backpack through the rainforest for a couple of weeks. I leave in three weeks on boat to Spain, then I'm hopping another boat to Africa. I've never seen the Congo."

"You'll get lost there, you know."

"Nope, not with the plants to guide me, and I'll bring a GPS and satellite phone just in case."

"You've been inoculated?"

"Getting the shots in Spain," Michael sighed, "I've got to get outta here, Hope. No people, no parents, no one for just a couple of weeks. Then maybe I can go back to the real world again."

"I know how you feel." Hope laid her head against the balcony railing, "You have no idea how I well I know how you feel."

Michael chuckled, "Oh, yes I do. That's why you're escaping first."

"What?"

Michael reached into his pockets, "Tomorrow morning, three am a flight to Florida. From there you hop a boat which will take you to an island in the Keys, and then you get on another ferry which will take you to the island my private hut is on."

"Michael…"

"Nope, don't say no. You want to be alone, I understand that feeling, and you can't be alone here. I don't think backpacking the Congo is your thing, and since you sold all your vacation properties when you started working at Charity you've got no place to go. Take as long as you need at my place. There are no phones, no computers. You're lucky you've got indoor plumbing."

Hope sighed, "Sounds like heaven right now."

"Exactly," Michael took her hand and slipped the ticket and instructions he'd typed up into it, "Come on, I'll keep your secret. No one will know where you've gone, and if they try to find out, I'll send them on a wild goose chase and say you're in Sydney or something."

Hope launched herself at him and hugged him tight, "Thank you, Michael, thank you."

He hugged her back, "Anytime, sis, anytime."

* * *

Two weeks later Michael answered the door bell, since the staff had been sent on a long vacation, and found Logan standing on the other side of the door. He blinked in surprise at the man and stared.

"Is the Doc here?" He asked gruffly and Michael narrowed his eyes at him.

"No and she doesn't need you reminding her of what happened to her," He snapped, "Get off our property." Michael went to slam the door in his face, but Logan slammed a hand against it held it open.

"Where is she?" He asked, his eyes hard and determined.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew. Now leave, or I'll make you."

"You know where she is," Logan said.

"So what if I do?" Michael shot back.

"I just want to talk to her," Logan said through tightly clenched teeth.

"Talk? Talk?" Michael gave a derisive laugh, "I've seen how you talk, sir, and I'd rather you'd stay away from my sister. She's safe where she is, from you and anyone else who's looking for her."

Logan scowled, "Look, bub, it's up to your sister to decide that."

"She made her choice. Now leave."

"She wouldn't walk away with out telling me," Michael was almost swayed by the slight desperation he heard in that statement, but his protective instincts were stronger.

"I don't care what you think, buddy, get off our property."

"I'll find her eventually, bub, it's what I do."

Michael stopped pushing against the door and glared, "Are you threatening her? After everything you've done to her, you'd threaten her? My parents might still see you as the concurring hero, and that you're perfectly okay for my sister to associate with but I don't, not anymore, so stay away from her."

"I just want to know where she is," Logan said with strained patience.

"And I told you to leave, and remember, I can make you." The two glared at each other until Logan took a step back.

"If she contacts you, tell her I'm looking for her, that I just want to talk. I don't care what you think of me, rich boy, but I do care about your sister. I can't leave it like this, got it? Just tell her."

Michael swore viciously, "You're one son of a bitch you know that? You're on the wrong side of the Atlantic and that's all I'm telling you."

* * *

Hope walked along the white sand beach, the crystal blue waves lapping at her feet, and the purest sunlight beating down at her. She was staying at her brother's vacation home in paradise, taking a break from the world in general. There was no radio, no television, and no newspaper where she was. If she wanted contact with the outside world she'd have to take a ferry to another island thirteen miles away, there she could get all the information she wanted. Of course she didn't want any information on the world outside the little one story vacation home. It was more of a hut, actually, with a single kitchen, a modest sized bedroom and bathroom. The porch had a hammock and a few chairs, but besides that it was two miles of beach to the left and the right of the hut. Perfect for someone looking to escape. After what had happened before she left, she had craved solitude and a total lack of responsibilities. Hope stopped in her tracks and stared at the waves as the sun slowly set. Other people would be awed. They would have paid hundreds of dollars for a view like this, and all she felt was…was lonely.

She had never handled inactivity well. She wasn't exactly a social butterfly, but she'd been here a little over two and a half weeks and now she missed having some company. She turned her face up to the sun and sighed. She'd probably stay until the end of the week, then pack everything up and head back to Bayville. Bayville, going back and facing the demons she was trying to outrun. The idea was slightly less terrifying then it had been two and a half weeks ago. She could face it, or so she told herself.

But right now, Hope needed something to do or else she'd start getting cabin fever. She started to head back towards the house. Maybe she would drop in on her neighbor, who was five miles up the road and see if he was looking for company. Maybe she'd just borrow one of his talkative parrots to keep around for a while. Ricardo, her neighbor, never minded if she dropped by or if she played with his parrots, he had sixteen and was all too happy to let someone take one for awhile.

As she climbed the steps of the back porch she dropped her sandals and her wide brimmed hat in the hammock and stepped inside. Immediately, she froze, staring in wide-eyed surprise.

"Logan?" He stood in the middle of the hut wearing cut-offs and a rather tacky Hawaiian shirt. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but she could tell he had been watching her as she stood on the beach.

"Hello Doc," He said simply while she still stood there in shock. She had been thinking about him. A lot. Images of him dripping in blood and images of him playing with the students warred in her head. She thought about how he could be sweet and gentle with her and then how she'd seen him slice a man practically in two. She had been trying to decide how she would handle him when she returned, but here he was. It was time to face up to those demons.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked and Hope realized she'd been staring.

Quickly she looked away, "What are you doing here?"

"People were getting worried. It's been awhile and no one's heard a word from you since your brother snuck you away. He's been tellin' everyone that you're safe, but I thought I'd check on you myself."

"My brother told you where I was?"

"No, but finding people is my specialty." Silence fell between them while Hope tried to think of something to say. "Want me to leave?"

Leave? No, though she knew they had so many problems to work through, she couldn't bare it if he left. She looked at him, and shook her head, "No, I don't." And she ran to him. She threw her arms around him and held tight. The next thing she knew she was kissing him, desperately trying to lose herself in him.

"We need to talk, Hope," He said holing her at arms length.

She shook her head again, "I'm tired of talking. Tired of thinking, Logan. Have had just my thoughts for company for too long. For once I know what I want, what I need. Please, don't leave me alone, Logan, I can't stand to be alone anymore." He studied her, watching her with those intense eyes that always saw too much. She was terrified he'd walk away. She understood the reason he'd refused her that night he had woken her from the nightmare. She hadn't been thinking straight then, but she was now, he had to see that. He had to.

"God, I missed you." He said gruffly then pulled her back into his arms and kissed every doubt she had right out of her mind.

* * *

"Nice place you got here," Logan said later, much later. The afternoon sun was gone, replaced by the balmy night and silver moon. Hope was curled up against his side, her hand resting over his heart, and she was perfectly happy to stay that way.

"Bonus that you can see all of it from the bed," Hope muttered against his neck. Sex, when done right could be very liberating, she thought, and when one had such a talented partner there was no reason to ever leave bed ever again.

Logan chuckled, "Besides the neighbor, you're alone out here?"

Hope propped herself up on her elbows to look at him, "My brother owns the place, but he's somewhere in the Congo by now. He won't be walking in here anytime soon."

"A good thing, since I don't think he likes me much, but not what I was worried about," He reached up and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, "I was worried about you, Hope."

"Logan," She sat up now, pulling the blanket up to cover her chest, "I know, I left on bad terms. I was in shock from, seeing…that…"

"Hope, _that_ lives in me." He looked away from her, and his eyes seemed to look into himself, "You have to understand that I live with that…animal part of me. Most of the time I can control it. Keep myself from losing control, but not all the time. I never know when I'll snap. I was already in that…state when he told me you were dead, something in me snapped." She could clearly see the shame written on his face and gently placed her hand against his cheek.

"I think I got a taste of something like that when I lost control in that shed." She took his hand in hers, running her thumb over the places where his claws would appear, "It was like something just pushed me out of the way and took over my mind." She looked at him for conformation on that and he gave a slight nod, "I can't say I really understand. I've never dealt with something like it before, but I'm willing to try. I think…maybe I can learn to understand that part of you."

"Hope," He started but she shhs-ed him. She wasn't finished yet.

"I think…" Hope shook her head at the wrong choice of words and looked into his eyes, "I _can_ forgive you for what you did. Maybe because I wanted to do the same thing, maybe because McKenna was such a bastard, I don't know, but it's not important why. I forgive you, Logan, I honestly do."

"You can forgive yourself, too Hope," He said softly and she looked away out the window.

"I don't know, Logan. I don't think I can."

"First step to movin' on is forgiveness."

"Oh? And what if I don't want to move on?" She snapped, "What if it's what keeps me from doing it again?"

Logan chuckled, sat up and cradled her in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head, "But, you won't allow you're self too. You value life too much and control. And, I'll keep an eye on ya."

Hope sighed, maybe it was time she got over what happened to her. She wasn't afraid to fight back anymore, she had McKenna to thank for that, so why couldn't she forgive herself? And she realized, she did. With that Hope felt better than she had in weeks. The weight that had been resting on her shoulders was gone. She settled back into Logan, content.

"See, was that so hard?" He said against her ear.

"Well, you don't have to sound so smug."

"Babe, just wait until you get back to the Institute, I'll have more reasons to sound smug."

"Huh?" Hope tilted her head back and looked up at him.

"One, you gotta get back to training. You did okay with those guards, from what Maverick mentioned, but you need work." Hope snorted, "And, Chuck wants you to start teaching."

"Teaching?" Hope scrambled around to face him, "Teach what?"

"The kids, Doc."

Hope rolled her eyes, "Of course, the kids. I meant, what would I be teaching them?"

"Field medicine, what else? Chuck decided that since Red and the Squirt have benefited from working with you, so everyone else is going to learn as well."

Hope sighed, "I haven't taught medicine since I had interns, which I believe was three years ago, and I was teaching them surgery."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything I know."

"Oh joy, more training." With that Logan started tickling, and tickling quickly deteriorated into a much more adult form of entertainment.

* * *

Author's Note: Ha! Ha! Ha! (Lily dances around) Look it! Look it! It took four original stories, a handful of short stories, and fifteen chapters for Hope and Logan to finally end up in bed together! (continues to mambo around) Well, I figured any longer and you reads would lynch me. Of course, now I have to decide what story I want to write next…oh poot. 


End file.
